16 and Pregnant
by Foreverisjustthebeginning
Summary: Alice, Bella, Rose, and Angela are faced with big desicions when they fall pregnant as teenagers. Based on MTV's Sixteen and pregnant
1. Prologue: Alice

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that. **

* * *

**Alice**

Hi, I'm Alice and I'm from Port Angeles, Washington.

I'm sixteen years old and have big dreams about going to college to become an interior designer.

I live with my mom and we're very close. My father hasn't been in the picture since I was three years old. He wanted a different life and didn't hesitate to leave everything behind to get it.

I have an older brother, James, who lives a couple blocks away from my mom and me. I adore my big brother, his wife, and his three kids.

James, like our mom, has always made sure that I stuck to the right path. I guess you can imagine his reaction when I started dating 'bad boy' Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper and I met at a party and just like that, we were inseparable.

Jasper is two years older than me and despite what people say about him, he has the biggest heart in the world. I just wish he would show it to my family.

My mom and my brother hate Jasper with a passion because they don't think he's right for me. I hate fighting with my mom and brother but they need to get over it. Jasper isn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon because..

...I'm pregnant.

* * *

**The next part will be up later tonight. It's finished, I just have to read through it once more. Please leave me a review. :)**


	2. Part 1

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that. **

* * *

**Alice**

**July: 28 weeks pregnant**

"What did you do when you found out you were pregnant?" Lauren asked as we sat on the swings.

"I called Jasper right away," I said. "And I told him the news."

"How'd he take it?" Jessica asked.

"At first, he was so quiet. I thought he hung up on me." I said. "That really scared me."

"After he recovered from his shock, what'd he say?" Jess asked.

"He kept asking if I was serious. He sounded really happy about it which shocked the hell out of me."

"What a weird reaction for an eighteen year old," Samantha mused.

"I know, right?"

To say I was surprised that Jasper took it so well was an understatement. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I called him that evening. If worse came to worse, I knew I'd end up raising my baby alone but I was really hoping that things didn't go downhill.

I wanted Jasper to choose to support me and help me raise our child. And he did just that.

Part of that is because Jasper knows how it feels to grow up without a father, just as I did. It's difficult and you're always wondering why they left you. I didn't want my child ever feeling like that and I'm glad that Jasper didn't either.

"Did you tell his mom first or yours? I imagine that telling Claire was much easier than telling yours."

I sighed. Yes, Telling Jasper's mom, Claire, was the easiest and so that's why we told Claire first.

"We told Claire first and then we told my mom. I wanted to wait a while longer but Claire told me that she needed to know right away."

"She's right," Jess said. "Your mom would have been devastated if you waited to tell her. How did Mary take it anyway?"

"My mom was so disappointed in me, and I expected that. What I didn't expect was for her to burst into tears."

"Well, she is your mom. I can kind of see why she did. She's probably think that 'my baby is having a baby'. If your kid came to you and told you they were pregnant, you'd probably cry."

"Probably," I agreed.

My mom was very upset when she found out I was pregnant but that's because when she was just fifteen, she got pregnant with my eldest brother, James.

She struggled and that's why she thinks it would be best if Jasper and I gave our child up for adoption. She thinks we're too young to have a baby and though we are, I believe we can do it.

Surprisingly enough, I didn't always think that way. For a while, after hearing her reasoning, I felt like she was right. I didn't know how I would manage raising a baby while trying to go to school and maintain some aspect of my social life.

But after weeks of thinking, I came to the decision that adoption wasn't for me.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop my mom from pushing the idea on Jasper and I whenever she got the chance. She just couldn't come to terms with my decision and it was starting to piss me off.

"I just think it would be the best, Alice," My mom said as Jasper and I lounged on the couch. "You don't understand how hard it is to raise a child."

"Mom," I groaned.

"Don't Alice," Mom sighed. "You need to listen. You are sixteen years old, Alice. You two need to understand that it isn't going to be easy. You'll have to juggle being a mother and a student and you'll need to find a job to pay for diapers, formula, clothes, and all that stuff that the baby needs. Do you really think you two will be able to do that getting less than two hours of sleep a night?"

"I don't know," I sighed, playing with my hair. "I just...I don't want to give my baby up for adoption. It's not me."

"I don't either," Jasper finally spoke up. "Our kid will wonder why we didn't keep her around, you know? I don't want that. I will be here for my child and for Alice."

"You say that now," Mom said, seriously. "What what happens when things get to rough?"

"I won't leave her," Jasper stated, firmly.

"I just want you to think about it some more," Mom said. "It's not too late."

I didn't like adoption and despite telling my mom that we would think about it some more, I knew my answer wouldn't change. I was keeping my baby.

We were having a girl, by the way, and we were naming her Mia Nicole Whitlock. I wanted Mia to be raised in a household that Jasper and I weren't able to have. Meaning, I wanted her to have both her mother and her father there for her at all times.

"Are you going to be here for us?" I asked as we folded baby clothes on my bed. "I don't want you to say you will and stay for a few months, or years, and then just leave. It really hurts, you know that, and I don't ever want Mia to go through that."

"I'm here," Jasper said, rubbing my stomach. "For good. I don't even want to think about Mia calling another guy dad and filling my role."

I didn't want to think about that either. But realistically, if Jasper ever left us, I knew that I would move on someday and I would find someone who loved and cared for Mia and I unconditionally.

"That'll never happen as long as you stay with us," I said, seriously.

"I'm here," he repeated. "Even if you suddenly decide you want me to leave you alone."

I laughed, "That'll never happen."

"You never know."

I rolled my eyes, "Even if it did, I wouldn't hurt Mia by sending you away."

"That's good to know," he said, kissing my nose.

I giggled and gave him a quick kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too, Ali," he leaned down to kiss my stomach. "And I love you too, Mia."

I was glad that Jasper was on the same page as I was. I hope that it would remain that way even after Mia was born.

After my talk with Jasper, I realized that I needed to sit down with my mom and talk this out. I need her more than ever now and I know this was hard but she needed to know that my decision about keeping Mia hasn't changed one bit.

While my mom wants Jasper and I to choose adoption, Claire, Jasper's mom stood behind us a hundred percent when it came to keeping Mia. She didn't even offer up that alternative when we told her. Sure, she was disappointed and sad at first but she knew we could do this.

Now, I just had to get my mom on board with Claire and things would be good.

"Hey, mom," I called when I heard the front door close.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here a second?" I asked.

"What's up?" Mom asked as she came to sit on my bed.

"So, I have thought about adoption, mom. I truly have."

"And?" she asked, hopefully.

"And I've decided that I'm keeping my baby," I said, firmly. "I know that isn't what you want to hear but mom, I can do it. I know I can. I'm not saying it's going to be a walk in the park, because it'll be far from it but I'm determined to do this."

"You're so young, Al. I don't want you to miss out on things," Mom said. "I know what that's like. I want you to be able to experience things before you settle down and have a family."

"I understand that," I said. "But I choose to keep Mia which means whatever comes, I'll live with it. Sure, I'll miss hanging with my friends and going out but at the end of the day, I know I'd much rather be home with Mia then out there somewhere getting in trouble."

"What about the money situation? How are you going to buy diapers, formula, wipes, toys, or hell clothes? Claire and I will be responsibly financially and you know that's going to be even harder on me because I don't get much."

"I'll pay you back, I swear," I said. "I don't want to mooch off you, at all, but as of right now that's unavoidable but I will get a job soon and I'll pay you back every dime."

"I don't care about the money, Alice," she said, wiping her tears away. "The biggest thing is that I don't want to watch you struggle. But that's inevitable when you have a child at such a young age."

I know it's not going to be easy but I want to raise my baby. I just hope that my mom will be there to help me when I need her.

**August: 30 weeks pregnant**

Things are finally starting to fall in place. Since the talk, I had with my mom she has slowly started to accept my decision. I'm so glad that she did because I need her. I haven't been able to talk to her about things that I really want to talk to her about but now that she's more open, I can.

My brother is glad to see my mom and I talking again but is still worried about what the future holds for me. Unlike my mom, he was supportive from day one but he was still worried, as was everyone else, that Jasper might take off when things get to hard.

I knew there was nothing I could say to make them change their minds. Only Jasper's behavior would be able to sway them, eventually.

"How do you feel today?" Victoria, James's wife, asked.

"Pregnant," I laughed. "Very pregnant,"

"It's getting close," James reminded me.

I bit my lip and nodded, "Yep."

In just ten weeks, my daughter would be here and life as I know it will changed drastically. I was excited but I was also very nervous.

"It feels like just yesterday, I found out that you were pregnant," James said.

"It doesn't to me," I said. "It feels like forever ago. I have so much going on in my head that it feels like years have passed."

"What's on your mind?" Victoria asked. "Anything we can help with?"

"Things are slowly starting to get better." I said. "I've mainly been worrying about mom."

"I told you she would come around eventually," James said. "She just needs time to think of every possible outcome there is."

"Yeah, well, she's only been telling me the bad outcomes. So, I'm sure that wasn't the case this time."

"She just wanted something better for you than what she got," James said.

"I know that," I said. "But I made my decision and I'm sticking by it. I'm so happy that she's finally coming around. Did you know we talked all night last night about things, I was worried about? We haven't done that since I told her I was pregnant."

"I'm glad you two are finally getting better," James said. "I hated seeing you both upset."

"Me too," Victoria said.

I nodded. The last couple of months have been hard on me, and my mom. We went from talking about everything to talking only a couple times a week and usually those talks turned into arguments.

"So, since Mia is due in less than ten weeks, what do you plan to do about the job situation?" James asked looking at Jasper.

"I plan to get one," Jasper said, speaking up for the first time since we arrived. "I've already applied at a couple places."

"That's good," Victoria said. "You just have to be determined. You'll find something eventually."

"Yeah, I hope so,"

"Me too," I said. "I don't want to mooch off mom or Claire the rest of my life. Mia is my daughter, our daughter, which means we have to provide for her. Not everyone else."

"That's very mature to say," James said. "And I agree with you."

After the talk with my brother, I realized that Jasper and I don't have much planned other than keeping Mia. We really needed to hash out some kind of plan before she arrived.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as we walked back to my place.

"What do you mean?"

"With Mia," I said.

"We're keeping her," he said as he kept texting.

"Be serious," I said. "We need to think of a plan before she gets home."

"A plan?" he asked "For what? Raising her?"

"Yes," I said. "You're looking for a job, so that's a step in the right direction, but where are we going to live? I can't find a place myself, because I'm not old enough, and I don't have enough money."

"Neither do I," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "That means that I'm going to have more responsibilities than you will."

"I'll sleepover whenever Mary lets me," Jasper said. "I want to help as much as I can but with limited resources, it's going to be a little hard, but only for a while."

I really hope he's right.

**August: 32 weeks pregnant**

The next few weeks passed without incident.

I volunteered to watch my niece and nephews a couple days each week. I had a blast with them and I got some money for it. It wasn't a lot of money but it was something.

Jasper, on the other hand, hasn't received a call back from any of the places he turned in applications, if he turned them in anywhere at all.

I'm starting to doubt what he said to my brother. He has done nothing but sit on his ass these last few weeks and either play videogames or hang out with his friends.

It was really starting to make me wonder if he only said what he said to appease my brother. And if that was true, what else had he said just to appease someone. Namely, me?

"So, how are you doing?" Samantha asked as we lounged around my bedroom with Jessica.

"Okay, I guess," I sighed.

"How are you and Jasper doing?" Jess asked.

"I don't know," I grumbled.

"You don't know?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

"He's just annoying the shit out of me as of late." I said. "I can't tell if he's telling the truth or if he's just saying stuff to make me happy."

"What's he been saying to you?" Jess asked.

"He told me he was looking for a job but whenever I talk to him, he's out with friends or playing a videogame. That doesn't really seem like he's dedicated."

"You can only apply at so many places," Jess said. "Then you have to play the waiting game."

"I know but I just have the feeling that Jasper hasn't been applying anywhere."

"He probably hasn't," Sam said. "Jasper is the laziest person I've ever met."

"Agreed," I sighed.

"He's eighteen, Al," Jess said. "He doesn't want to spend his time working. Especially since his mom pretty much hands him anything he wants."

"Well, in order to give our kid everything she wants, and deserves, we have to get jobs and work. I refuse to have Claire and my mom provide for Mia her whole life."

"And they shouldn't," Sam agreed.

"But I don't know what to do, anymore," I sighed, rubbing my stomach. "Mia will be here soon and no one has a job. I'd get one but who would watch Mia for me?"

"Jasper," Jess said.

"No offence but do you really think Jasper's ready to be a father?" Sam asked, quietly.

I sat quietly as I thought about it. Did I think Jasper was ready to be a father? There were times when I questioned it.

"Sometimes," I said. "Other times, no. It's frustrating, Sam. I grew up when I learned I was pregnant and yet he's still playing games. I honestly don't understand why."

"What do you expect, Ali? He's eighteen," Sam sighed. "Your teen years are party years, not diaper years,"

"I know that," I mumbled. "But I've given up so much already. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret it but come on, Can't he give up a little too?"

"Ali, I told you Jasper wasn't a good guy to be with," Sam said. "Any other guy at our school would have been a better father candidate then he was."

"It's not like I planned to get pregnant, Sam," I said, frustrated.

"She's not saying you did," Jess said. "She's saying that Jasper is one of the worst guys in the school." I opened my mouth to disagree. "Let me finish. He's a partier, a bad boy, and pretty much everything but father material. Now, that description can go for a lot of guys but I guarantee if you ended up pregnant with anyone else's child, they'd step up. But Jasper...no."

"I think he just needs more time," Sam said. "He needs to grow up without being forced to do so."

"We don't have time for that," I said. "I can't put this pregnancy on hold while I wait for Jasper's immature ass to grow up."

"So, what do you plan to do?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "I have no idea, Jess. I have no idea."

**September: 33 weeks pregnant**

School started back up soon, and I planned to go until after I had Mia, after that I would switch to online schooling. I was dreading going to online school. I had a hard enough time focusing in school and when I have Mia that's just another distraction.

I didn't know how I would finish school but I needed to. I planned to make sure my dreams as an interior designer come true. That meant, I needed a high school education.

I had less than two months until Mia was due and so I've started gathering up everything that I would need. I was lucky that my mom kept my old baby crib because cribs were expensive.

Victoria bought a cute pink bedding set and gave me the changing table that she used for her three kids.

But we still needed other things.

Like clothes, diapers, formula, bottles, etc...The list went on.

"What about this?" Jasper asked, holding up a pink onesie.

"It's cute," I said. "How much is it?"

"Two bucks,"

I nodded and he put it in the cart.

I wasn't planning to buy a lot of baby clothes because Victoria said that she has tons stored up somewhere, she just has to find them for me, but since I needed something to bring Mia home in, I decided to buy something new.

"Do we need a stroller?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I said as we stopped in front of a row of strollers.

"This one's nice," Jasper said, looking at a dark blue one.

"We're having a girl," I said.

"So?" he asked.

"Pink," I reminded him.

In the end, we found a stroller that was perfect. It came with a car seat as well and was only a hundred and fifty bucks. It would use up all my money but it was worth it, and needed, so we bought it.

"So, what else do we need?"

"Diapers, wipes, formula...Jobs," I said, looking at him.

"I'm looking."

"Sure you are," I sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean, Alice?"

"I don't think you are," I said.

"You'd know, right? Since you go everywhere I go, right?"

"You never sound serious about it, Jasper." I said.

"I don't want a job but I'm looking anyway," He snapped. "So, I'm sorry, if I don't sound excited about it."

"W..."

"Just drop it, Alice," Jasper said, looking down at his phone. "Let's go. I have somewhere I have to be."

I sighed but got into the car with him.

**September: 34 weeks pregnant**

"Morning, Alice," Mom said.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Ready for school?" she asked.

"Yeah," I yawned again. "God, I'm tired."

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" she guessed.

"Nope," I grabbed a bowl and filled it up with cereal. "I suppose I better get used to it though, eh?"

"Yep," Mom laughed. "Babies follow their own schedules."

"I wish I could just hibernate until Mia comes," I said as ate my cereal.

Mom laughed, "I wished the same thing when James was born, and then again when you were born."

"You got lucky with us," I teased. "You were blessed with two of the most energetic children in the world."

"I was," Mom agreed. "I got a maximum of two hours of sleep when James came home and even less when you came home."

"I hope Mia is a calm baby," I said.

"With you as her mother, she doesn't stand a chance," Mom laughed, causing me to groan.

"Why did I have to be so energetic?"

"I've always wondered the same thing, Ali-cat." Mom smiled. "I have to get to work but I'll see you after school, alright?"

"Okay," I said. "Have a good day."

"You too." Mom said.

"Thanks," I said, knowing I wouldn't have a good day. I knew as soon as I step foot on campus, I would have the attention of everyone. It's rare to see a pregnant girl walking the halls of Port Angeles high and so it seemed like everyone needed to get their fill of whomever was pregnant and just stare until the girl is no longer in their line of sight.

I sighed.

I so wasn't looking forward to going to school.

Jasper picked me up at exactly seven thirty. I was surprised to see him since we haven't talked since our last argument about jobs.

"Good Morning," Jasper said when I got into his car.

"Morning," I said, quietly.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Bad," I yawned.

"Why?"

"Because I'm worrying about everything," I said.

Jasper sighed and turned the radio on. It was his way of telling me that he didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Any callbacks?" I asked

"Nope."

"That sucks," I said.

"Yeah, it does." He said with a roll of his eyes.

I chose to ignore that, and him once we got to the school.

"Later," Jasper said as he rushed over to his group of friends. It didn't escape my notice that Tiffany, Jasper's ex, was clinging to him like she use to do when they were together.

"What just happened?" Lauren asked. "I thought they hated each other."

"Clearly they don't," I said, sourly. "I didn't even know they were talking to each other again."

"Neither did we," Sam said. "Or we would've said something to you."

"I know," I glanced over my shoulder at Jasper and Tiffany. "I honestly don't even care right now."

"Is there still trouble in paradise?" Jess asked.

"Yep," I admitted. "If you asked Jasper, I'm sure he'd blame it on my nagging."

"What are you nagging about?"

"Jobs," I said. "It's still about Jobs."

"Finding a job takes some time," Sam said. "I mean, he could've really applied at some places."

"Yeah, he could've but I get the feeling that he hasn't," I said. "Jasper likes to appease people with his lies. If it gets you off his back, he'll say whatever."

"True," Sam agreed.

"Let's not think about Jasper," Jess said. "Even though it's not really exciting, this is school. We're juniors now! Woot,"

I laughed, "That is exciting."

"Are you planning to stay in school after Mia is born?" Lauren asked, curiously as we walked to class.

"I want to but no," I said.

"Why not?"

"I don't have a babysitter," I explained. "My mom works, Claire works, and Jasper has school with me so I don't see any other way."

"It'll work out in the end," Jess said, confidently.

"I hope so,"

School wasn't all that bad. The first day went smoothly. I found all my classes easily, I talked and hung out with some new friends, and the best part was that after the first hour, everyone seemed to lose interest in my belly.

A couple people who asked to touch my stomach and some who didn't but I took it all in stride.

Jasper was nowhere to be seen after lunch, neither was Tiffany, so I think it was safe to assume that they ditched together. I didn't want to worry about what they were doing because it would drive me insane.

I just had to trust that Jasper wouldn't do that to me.

After school, my mom picked me up.

We went out for ice cream before heading home. I spent my night doing homework and after that, I cleaned up my room. My mom joked that it was a sight she thought she'd never see.

"Ha, Ha," I laughed. "I need to make room for Mia's crib."

Since we only lived in a two-bedroom house, there wasn't an extra room for Mia to be in so we would share a room, which was completely fine with me. My room was big enough to house a crib plus my queen size bed.

After I finished cleaning up my room, I called Jasper to see if he wanted to help me put Mia's crib together but he told me that I could do it on my own because he was busy.

I tried to swallow down the sadness I felt and put together the crib with my mom.

The way Jasper was acting now, I wasn't so sure he was serious about becoming a father.

* * *

**Part 2 of Alice's "Episode" will be up soon. Review.**


	3. Part 2

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Oh, I have a polyvore. I love making things to go along with this story so the link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that. **

* * *

**September **

**35 weeks pregnant**

I was bummed that Jasper didn't want to help me set up Mia's things and when I told him so, he didn't see what the big deal was.

"It's not like you set up a whole nursery," Jasper said as we lounged in my newly cleaned bedroom.

"It's still a big deal," I said, irritated. "My mom and I put everything together and organized. My mom isn't the father of my child, Jasper. You are. You should've been here!"

"Jesus, Relax," he said, loudly. "So, I didn't set up a crib, big fucking deal, Alice. I don't understand why you have to throw a fit over something so minor."

"I'm not throwing a fit," I disagreed. "I told you how it made me feel and you didn't like that."

"Of course not," he said, sarcastically. "I'm the heartless asshole, right?"

"You said it, not me," I said, though I agreed with him completely.

"I'm going to go,"

"Fine, runaway because you don't like what I said," I said, opening my bedroom door for him.

"You're a bitch," he snapped as he left my bedroom.

"Whatever, Jasper," I yelled. "Why don't you run and cry to Tiffany?"

"Maybe I will," he yelled back before I heard my front door slam. I walked to my window and watched as he got into the car and sped off.

"What was that about?" Mom asked from behind me.

"Nothing," I whispered, wiping away my tears.

"Then why did he run out of her slamming doors and why are you crying?" she pressed.

"I told him that I was bummed about him not coming over," I sighed. "And he clearly didn't think it was such a big deal. Was I overreacting, mom?"

"No, honey, you weren't," she said, wrapping her arms around me. "It is a big deal."

"I wanted him to help but he didn't want too."

She sighed and kissed my head, "It'll be alright, Ali-cat."

"Everyone keeps saying that," I said. "And it just seems to get worse and worse."

"I'm going to call Jasper's mother,"

"Mom," I groaned.

"And we are going to have a discussion about all of this, tonight," Mom said, releasing me. "We'll have dinner and talk things out, all of us, okay?"

I sighed. As much as I rather not talk to Jasper right now, I needed to. My daughter was due soon and she needed her father. In order for that to happen, I needed to make nice with Jasper and at least get him to understand how I felt.

I hope that this dinner will help us work things out.

"Alright, I think that's a good idea."

My mom called Claire and Claire agreed that it would be a good idea that we all meet up and talked about things. So, we decided on Chestnut cottage. It was one of my favorite places because that's where Jasper and I had our first date.

When we arrived, Jasper and Claire were seated. Jasper didn't look happy and Claire looked concerned.

"Hi," I said, quietly.

"Hello, Alice," Claire greeted. "How are you, honey?"

"I'm...I've been better," I said as I took the seat across from Jasper. "Hi," I said to him quietly.

He didn't acknowledge me.

"Hi, Jasper, Hello, Claire," My mom greeted.

"Hello, Mary," Claire said, smiling. "Jasper, stop being rude,"

"Hi," He said, stiffly.

We didn't talk about the important issues until after our food had arrived. Prior to that, we mainly talked about Mia's upcoming arrival. It was the easiest topic that there seem to be, even though it really wasn't.

When dinner came, my mom finally got to the core of the problem.

"We need to talk," Mom said. "These last few weeks things between you and Alice have been tense. We're here today to dicuss them so that you're relationship can improve."

"We don't need your help," Jasper snapped.

"Jasper," Claire gasped.

"No, it's alright, Claire," Mom said. "Jasper, I know that's what you think but you do need my help. Mia is due in less than five weeks and things just keep getting worse. I don't want Mia to come into world war three when she's able to come home."

"Neither do I," Claire spoke up. "Mary and I have watched you two and since you clearly can't work out the problem yourselves, we're here to help. So, talk,"

I sighed and twirled my pasta around my fork.

"I'm tired of her badgering me about every little thing," Jasper said, annoyed.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked.

"You heard me, Alice," Jasper said. "I don't get five minutes to think anymore because all you do is talk about how this needs to be done or I need to do this...It's getting ridiculous,"

"I'm sorry for nagging you," I said, sarcastically. "I'll stop being responsible and let you do what you want, alright? However, I refuse to hurt my child so if that's what you want, then you need to sign away your rights. I won't have you leaving because I'm nagging you to change her diaper or drop her off at school."

"What the fuck! Why would I do that? I would never leave because of shit like that,"

"Sure, you wouldn't," I snapped. "Because you're being so reliable now, right?"

"Fuck off."

"Hey," Claire snapped. "Knock it off, Jasper. Apologize to Alice,"

"No," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jasper."

"Its fine, Claire," I said. "Let him say what he wants to say."

"I've been here with you from the start, Alice," Jasper snapped. "Give me some fucking credit."

"Yes, you have," I agreed. "But as we near the end of my pregnancy, you're starting to...freak out. Just tell me if you aren't ready for this."

"I'm not ready for this," Jasper said.

"Then just leave, Jasper," I said.

"I won't do that."

"Why? Are you going to wait until she's old enough to remember?" It hit below the belt.

"Alice," My mom said. "That's enough."

"You're a fucking bitch," Jasper snapped.

"Alright, enough," my mom repeated louder. "We're getting nowhere."

I sighed.

"We didn't bring you two here to argue," Claire said. "Right now, we want to focus on fixing this...whatever the problem is needs to be fixed before Mia arrives. She shouldn't have to live in a household where her parents can't even stand each other."

Claire was right.

I didn't want Mia to have to hear the yelling that goes on between Jasper and I. Even if she was a baby, that would still scare her.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said.

"As am I," I said. "I'm just...I'm stressing out."

"I know," Jasper said, looking down at his hands. "So, am I but I'm also trying. I really am trying to get a job, Alice. I've been cranky because I've gotten no calls back."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't know. I just...I thought you weren't doing anything but can you blame me?"

"I guess I can't," Jasper admitted. "I haven't always been able to prove myself to you but just give me a chance. I'm working on it, Ali."

I nodded.

"This is much better," Claire said.

Jasper smiled a bit, "Can I get a kiss?"

I nodded and leaned over the table to kiss him, "I'm sorry."

"So am I."

We hadn't solved everything but at least it was a step in the right direction. What Jasper and I needed to work on was communication. We can't keep things bottled inside because eventually it'll make us exploded and if we're going to be parents, I don't want that happening in front of Mia.

"What else is on the agenda?" Jasper asked his mother.

"Who will watch Mia while you go to school?" Claire asked. "I can't. I work from six to three."

"And I can't either," Mom said. "I work eight to five."

"Alice will switch to online schooling," Jasper said. "I know she doesn't like the idea of it but she agrees."

"Alice?"

"Yeah, I guess, I'll do it," I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not trying to sound bitch but I hate that I have to give up school," I said. "Once she's born, I'm going to be with her twenty four seven. I don't have the option of school to get out for a couple hours, ya know?"

"I'll watch her so that you can have some time to yourself," Jasper promised.

"And what happens once you get a job?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out," Jasper promised. "If I have to come over before work and after work, I will."

I knew keeping Mia meant that I would have to give up many things; I just wished school wasn't one of them.

**October**

**39 weeks pregnant**

"Where am I going?" I asked, keeping my hands out in front of me so I didn't bump into anything.

"Just relax," Jasper laughed. "We're almost there."

"Fine," I relented.

Since the dinner, we shared with our moms, things between Jasper and I have improved a lot. We learned to talk our problems out instead of screaming and yelling at each other.

I could tell that our mothers are a lot happier now that Jasper and I are happier and not fighting as much.

Don't get me wrong, things aren't perfect between us. There still have been days when all I want to do was rip his hair out but I don't. Instead, I talk to him about what's bugging me and of course sometimes, he reverts to his old ways and leaves but sometimes he calmly talks it out.

I hoped as time went on that we would get better at communicating with each other.

"Surprise!"

My eyes widened in shock as I took in all my friends and family.

"You threw me a baby shower?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I suggested it," Jasper said, happily. "But I didn't plan it. I'm horrible at planning things."

I smiled

"No tears," Sam said. "It's a happy occasion today so only smiles are allowed."

"You guys are the best," I said. "I love you,"

"We love you too," Jess giggled. "Thank you for bringing the women of the hour, Jasper. You may now leave."

"Alright, I'm going," Jasper kissed me softly. "Have fun, okay?"

I laughed, "I'll try."

"So we have food, cake, candy, presents, and a ton of games," Lauren said, gesturing around the room. "We'll start with games and then we'll eat and then we'll open gifts."

"Sounds great," I said.

"First things first," Victoria said, smiling. "Here's your crown and here is your sash,"

I pulled on the 'mom to be' crown and the matching sash and smiled at all my guests.

"Alright, let's get started!"

The first game we played was guess how big my stomach was. Only two people guessed it right and that was Claire and Jessica. My mom was close, as was Victoria.

The second game we ended up playing was guess what kind of baby food you had. Let me tell you, whatever I got was disgusting. I assumed that it was carrots because of its orange color but it tasted so far from that.

"Gross!"

Everyone laughed at my expression.

"I'm with Alice," Jess said, wrinkling her nose.

"Mine tastes good," Lauren shrugged. "Like...Apple and Banana."

In the end, my guess was right. It was carrots. I made a mental note never to buy those for Mia because they were horrible.

The third game we played was feed the baby, which was similar to the second game only we split into two teams and whoever finished their jar of baby food first won.

Samantha volunteered to be the 'baby' in this game so we put a bib on her and fed her the baby food. It was hilarious. Jessica was trying to feed her and doing a horrible job at it so the other team won but loosing didn't matter to me.

After the third game, we ate real food and had cake. The room was filled with talking and laughter.

After we finished eating, it was present time, I was very excited to see what my friends, and family had gotten Mia.

"Mine first," Jess said, handing me two big bundles wrapped in sparkly pink wrapping paper.

Jessica bought me two diaper pyramids, which was great because Jasper and I still haven't bought any diapers.

Mia received a couple of bibs, many little girl outfits, teddy bears, a bouncer, and a trendy looking diaper bag that I would be carrying around.

"We have one more gift for you," My mom said. "It's outside." She held out her hand for me and I took it.

I followed her outside, very confused as to what kind of gift was waiting for me.

"Surprise!" Mom said.

"A car! You bought me a car?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, it's my old car," Victoria said. "I have a new one now and I figured that you can use it. I mean, you'll be needing it."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Thank you! I love it!"

I had my permit and once I had Mia, I planned to get my license so this was the perfect gift. I would be able to go places without having to bother anyone else.

"You're welcome." Victoria said, wrapping her arms around me.

"This is one of the best days I've had," I told them. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Lauren said, hugging me.

"Let's get back inside," Claire said. "It's a little cold out here."

I nodded and we headed back inside.

Many of my guest headed out not long after that. Finally, after another hour and a half, there were only five of us left.

"Thank you, again," I said. "This was great."

"No problem," Jess said. "But you should be thanking Jasper. God, I can't believe I actually said that."

I laughed.

"He's the one who said we should do this for you," Jess said. "He even bought all the treats."

"That's sweet of him," I said, smiling. "I'll definitely thank him later."

Jessica raised her eyebrows at me.

"Not like that you perv," I laughed.

Jessica busted out laughing.

"Do you guys still sleep together now that you're pregnant?" Lauren asked, curiously.

"Um, recently, no," I said, blushing. "I haven't felt like it. Is that normal?"

"I don't know, I've never been pregnant," Lauren said.

"Does Jasper ever want to?"

"He hasn't brought it up," I said.

"He probably thinks he'll poke the baby in the face," Jessica laughed.

"I don't think you can do that," I said.

"Is Jasper not big enough?"

"Okay, end of discussion," I blushed. "Any other questions?"

Jessica continued to laugh.

"Are you nervous for the birthing part of this pregnancy?" Lauren asked, taking the spotlight of Jasper and his parts.

"Yes," I said. "It's going to be painful."

"That's what I've heard," Lauren agreed.

"I'm pushing a watermelon out of a hole this big," I said, showing her my fingers. "It's bound to get a little painful."

"I feel for you," Jessica said, patting my shoulder.

I laughed, "Thanks."

**November**

**40 weeks pregnant**

The days after my baby shower flew by and soon enough my due date came and went. I was very ready for Mia to come out and my doctor seemed to agree with me.

Five days after my due date, Dr. Kebi decided that she would induce me.

And so here I was, getting ready to go to the hospital at five am in the morning. Jasper was with me as was my brother, my mom, and Claire.

This day always seemed so far away and now that it was here, I was a nervous wreck.

Thinking about the pain and actually experiencing it were two very different things. I wasn't looking forward to going through hours, maybe even a full day, worth of pain.

I just hoped that I was lucky enough to get an epidural before the pain got too bad.

"How bad is it?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Labor?" Claire guessed. I nodded. "Well, it's...bad for a while. Once you get the epidural things are so much easier."

"And how long do I have to wait for that?" I asked.

"It could be an hour, it could be five, or even a day," She explained, sadly.

I grimaced.

From the look on my mom and Claire's face, I hadn't even begun to comprehend the amount of pain I would be in, in a few hours.

I wasn't looking forward to this.

After I had finished packing my hospital bag, something I probably should have done a while ago, we piled into two cars and left for the hospital. Jasper and I drove in my new 2011 ford Taurus.

We were halfway to Olympic Memorial hospital when it finally dawned on me. In less than twenty-four hours, I would finally be a mother. My little girl, whom I've waited to meet for the last nine months, will finally be in my arms.

"We're going to be parents," I said to Jasper. "Time is up. She'll be here in less than a day."

Jasper looked as terrified as I felt.

"Shit," he cursed, keeping his eyes on the road.

I laughed, nervously, "Yeah, that sums it up."

We arrived at Memorial Hospital a few moments later. I checked in and was placed into a room. My nurse, Eliza, gave me a gowned and after I had changed into that, she hooked me up to all the machines.

After that, things were set in motion, as she gave me pitocin, a drug that is used jump-started labor.

"How are you feeling?" James asked once Eliza left the room.

"Nervous," I admitted. "I'm so nervous."

"It'll be okay."

I let out a breath and settled back into my bed.

"Hey, where's Jasper?" I asked, just realizing that he was gone.

Claire sighed, "I'll go find him."

I nodded.

"Do you feel anything yet?" Mom asked.

"No, I'm feeling pretty good right now." I said. "Is this supposed to be right? Shouldn't I feel something?"

"It takes time," Mom said. "But it's also different for every mother."

"Oh, okay," I relaxed.

Two hours later, I started to feel the effects of pitocin.

"Ugh, Oh, God," I whimpered.

"It's alright," Mom said, stroking my hair softly.

"It hurts," I cried out.

"Deep breaths," Mom reminded me.

I took a deep breath and then another and tried to keep myself as relaxed as possible.

It's alright, It's alright, It's al...ow!

"Hi, Alice," Dr. Kebi smiled, softly. "How are you doing?"

"Um...I've been better."

She laughed, "I hear that a lot. This pain is good. It means the pitocin is working and you're a step closer to meeting little Mia."

I smiled and tried to picture my little girl in my arms.

"We're going to advance to another step," Dr. Kebi explained. "I'm going to break your water."

"Um...okay," I said. "Will it hurt?"

"You'll just feel some pressure," Dr. Kebi promised.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Jasper asked.

"Please,"

Jasper jumped up from his chair and grabbed onto my hand.

Breaking my water didn't hurt, just like Dr. Kebi promised. And after she did that, she left the room.

"You okay?" Jasper asked, kissing my head.

"Y...yeah,"

**~5 hours into labor~**

I I tried to roll onto my side, to find a comfortable position, but I couldn't. The pain was still there no matter which way I turned.

I don't know how but eventually, I managed to fall asleep but only stayed asleep for a few hours before the pain became so unbearable that it jolted me awake.

**~7 hours into labor~**

I cried uncontrollably as I was woken from a deep sleep. The pain I felt was being unbearable at this point. I just wanted all this to be over. I wanted to go home and sleep in my bed.

"It's okay." Mom said, softly.

"It hurts," I cried.

"I know, honey."

When would this end?

**~9 hours into labor~**

"How are you doing, sis?" James asked.

I gave him a glare, "How does it look like I'm doing?"

He couldn't hold back his laugh, "Just like Vicky."

"You're doing great, babe," Jasper said from beside me.

"Shut up," I growled. "This is your entire fault, Jasper."

Jasper pursed his lips as if he wanted to argue but decided against it.

Smart choice.

"Mia will be here soon," James said. "Just think happy thoughts."

"Think about our baby girl," Jasper said. "How cool will it be when we get to hold her for the first time?"

I smiled but it was short-lived because the pain wiped it away a few moments later.

**~13 hours into labor~**

After thirteen hours in labor, I was finally able to receive my epidural.

It was uncomfortable going in but once it was in, and I had the medicine coursing through me, the pain started to go away.

Not even a half hour later, it was time to start pushing.

"It's time,"

"I can't do it," I said. "I'm...I'm not ready."

"You are ready, Ali-cat," Jasper said.

"No, I'm not," I said, shaking my head. "I'm...I'm not. Can't we wait?"

"You have to push, Honey,"

"But..."

"I'm right here," Jasper said, kissing my temple.

"Okay," I breathed out. "Okay."

"When you feel your next contraction, I want you to take a deep breath in and then push," Dr. Kebi instructed. "Alright?"

I nodded, nervously.

When my next contraction hit, I took a deep breath and I started to push. Dr. Kebi counted to ten and then told me to relax.

"And Again," she said a few seconds later.

I pushed.

"You're doing so good, Ali," Mom said, softly.

"I love you," Jasper smiled at me.

I smiled at him.

"One more big push, Alice," Dr. Kebi said. "She's almost here."

"I'm tired."

"You can do it," Jasper said, encouragingly. "Come on, baby, push."

I stared in his eyes as I sucked in another lung full of air and pushed as hard as I could.

I sucked in another lung full of air and pushed as hard as I could.

I heard her tiny cries and looked down. Dr. Kebi placed Mia on my chest and as soon as I gazed down at her little face, I felt the waterworks start.

She was finally here.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, Daddy?" Dr. Kebi asked.

"Uh, S-sure," Jasper looked away from our daughter and took the scissors from Dr. Kebi. She instructed him where to cut the cord and he did. As soon as the cord was cut, the nurse took her and cleaned her off.

My eyes didn't stray from her as they did all they had to do with her.

I couldn't believe that my daughter was here. After nine very long months, I was a mother.

Whoa

"You did so good, baby," Jasper said, kissing my forehead. "I love you so much."

I turned my head, this was the first time I looked away from my daughter, and smiled at Jasper, "I love you too."

Jasper smiled back at me and kissed my lips.

"Here you go, mommy," Eliza said as she placed Mia into my arms.

I smiled down at my daughter and kissed her soft forehead.

**Mia Nicole Whitlock**

**November 8th, 2012**

**7lbs, 5 oz**

* * *

******There are two more parts to Alice's story. I will try to have them up in the next two days. After Alice will either be Angela or Rosalie, I haven't decided yet.**

******Review! :D**


	4. Part 3

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Oh, I have a polyvore. I love making things to go along with this story so the link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that. **

* * *

**~Two day old~**

Mia and I get to go home this morning.

I was happy about that yet very nervous about taking her home for the first time. She was so tiny and I worried that I would hurt her or do something wrong.

At least at the hospital, I had the help of several friendly nurses.

Unfortunately, I can't stay. I'm sure they're going to need my room for another expecting mother very soon.

After I had some breakfast, I slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of gray sweats, a loose top and black converse. I left Jasper to the task of changing Mia into her take home clothes while I used the bathroom.

"She's no cooperating," Jasper huffed when I was finished. "She's not a very happy camper when it comes to change her diaper."

I laughed, "I've got it."

I changed her diaper as quickly as possible and then pulled on her white long sleeve onesie.

"See? Easy,"

"That's because she's entranced by your hair," Jasper said. "Look."

I looked down and saw Mia's eyes locked on me.

"She's entranced by mommy," I giggled, picking her up. "Are you going to be a mommy's girl?"

"No way," Jasper said. "She'll be a total daddy's girl in a few months."

"We'll see," I cooed.

I finished putting Mia's outfit on and then buckled her into the tan and pink baby carrier.

"Ready?" My morning nurse, Casey, asked.

"Yes," I said, sliding on my pink ugg boots.

I sat in the wheelchair while Jasper carried Mia out. When we got out front, my car and my mom was waiting for me.

"Congratulations," Casey said.

I smiled, "Thank you."

I buckled Mia into the backseat then climbed in with her. Jasper took the front seat with my mom.

"How do you feel, Ali?"

"Nervous," I said, brushing my fingers over Mia's cheek. "I'm so worried."

"About?" Mom inquired.

"Everything," I said. "What if I'm not a good mom?"

"You'll be a great mother, Alice," Mom said, sternly.

"She's right," Jasper agreed. "You'll be the best mom alive."

"Hey," mom joked.

"You tie with our mothers," Jasper rephrased.

I smiled and looked down at Mia.

Her little blue eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling of the car in wonder. Right now, she had my eye color but Jasper was positive that she'd have his dark blue eyes in a couple weeks.

I hoped she did as well because Jasper's eyes are gorgeous.

When we got home, my mom left for work leaving Jasper and I alone with our daughter. It was nerve wracking but I sucked it up and told myself that I could do it.

"Feeding time," I announced, pulling Mia out of her carrier. I pulled off her little red sweater and her hat before bringing the bottle Jasper made to her mouth.

I had thought about breastfeeding Mia for a while but at the hospital, she just didn't like to latch on so we decided that formula would be the better option.

Mia gulped down the bottle quickly, so quickly that I worried that she would choke. Thankfully she didn't.

"She's just like Daddy," Jasper laughed.

"I'm going to have to agree with you," I said, smiling. "Can you burp her while I go put this in the sink?"

"How do I do that again?" Jasper asked.

"Pat her back," I explained.

Jasper gently started to pat Mia's back.

"You can do it harder," I said. "Remember how the nurse showed us?"

"I don't want to hurt her," Jasper said, looking terrified.

"You won't," I promised.

Jasper patted her back a little harder and Mia let out a loud burp.

"See? You're a natural," I stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. I cleaned Mia's bottle and set it on the counter to dry for later.

Though we literally had thousands of bottles, Mom said it was easier if I cleaned them after use so that I wouldn't have to use every bottle that we owned.

I agreed with her because I honestly didn't want to spend an entire hour cleaning out baby bottles. So, once I used one, I would clean it.

Unless it was the middle of the night because let's face it, Mia will be keeping me up a lot. I need all the sleep that I can get.

I headed back into the front room once I was done with that at took a seat next to Jasper and Mia.

"I can't believe she's here," Jasper said, gazing down at her.

"I know, it's so crazy," I agreed, running my fingers through her small brown curls.

"It's weird knowing that I'm responsible for this little being." Jasper admitted, looking downright terrified. "I can barely take care of myself and yet I have a daughter."

"I'm on the same boat," I said, softly. "We'll learn together. How does that sound?"

"It sounds...good," he smiled at me. "It sounds good."

I smiled back at him.

"Since I burped her, it's your turn," Jasper said, passing her to me.

"My turn for...Oh, yea, pass her to the mom when she takes a dump." I wrinkled my nose and glared at Jasper.

Jasper laughed, "I burped."

I rolled my eyes and brought Mia to my room where the stockpile of diapers was located. I placed her on the changing table and pulled out a diaper and some wipes.

"Alright...Here I go," I unfastened her onesie and almost gagged. She took a big dump and managed to get it all over her little legs, her back, and of course her butt.

"Oh, dear Lord," I groaned. "Jasper."

"I don't know what to do."

"Get me a plastic bag," I ordered as I pulled off her diaper. Jasper disappeared and returned a few seconds later with the bag. I placed the nasty diaper in the bag and then all the wipes that I had used to clean her up. "I guess it's time for your first bath."

Mia was screaming at the top of her lungs as I brought her to the bathroom. Jasper followed behind me with her pink baby bathtub.

"It's alright, Mia," I promised as I turned the bath on. "Hold her for a second,"

Jasper traded me. I gave Mia to him and he gave me the little bathtub so that I could place it in the water. I then made sure the water was an okay temperature before placing Mia into it.

Mia quieted down once the water touched her skin.

"I think she likes it," Jasper said, letting out a breath.

"Yep, she does," I smiled. "You like baths, don't you?" I cooed, kissing Mia's soft cheek. "I love you, baby girl."

Once, I had finished giving her a bath, I changed her into pink polka dotted footie pajamas and placed a matching cap on her head.

"Can you handle her while I go change?"

"Yep, I've got it covered," Jasper promised.

I headed to my room and changed into a pair of gray shorts, a loose green top, and then rushed back to the front room.

I know she's safe with Jasper, I just didn't like being away from her. I mean, I went from having her close at all times to not having her as close. It would take some getting used to.

"I'm tired, already," Jasper yawned.

I laughed, "Do you want to take a nap?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Jasper said, yawning again.

We headed back into my bedroom and after placing Mia in her crib; we climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

My nap didn't last very long, it was only two hours before Mia decided she was done, and started to cry for attention.

Jasper slept right through it but I couldn't. I climbed off my bed and picked Mia up.

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked.

Her diaper felt a little full so I changed her and then carried her out to the front room.

Just in time too. Victoria, James, and their three kids decided to stop by for a surprise visit.

"Aunt Ali!" Sabrina yelled.

"Ssh, Sabrina," James said.

"She's up," I said. "She just woke up from a nap actually so perfect timing."

"Can I hold her?" Tyler asked.

"No, me first," Kenzie said.

"You can all hold her," I promised. "But go sit down first."

They all ran to the couch and sat down before looking at me expectantly. I placed Mia in Tyler's arms first and then sat down on the floor in front of him just in case he accidently dropped her.

After he held her for ten minutes, Kenzie got her turn. You could already tell that Mia had her three cousins wrapped around her little fingers.

The last to hold Mia was Sabrina. She was the youngest so I was a little worried but Sabrina held Mia like a pro.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's sleeping," I said. "He slept right through her crying."

"I wouldn't worry," Vicky said. "James did the same thing up until Kenzie was born."

I nodded, "I'm not worrying."

I had to have faith in Jasper.

"Have you been home alone all morning?"

"Yeah, Mom picked us up, dropped us off and went back to work." I said. "I was so nervous when I came inside."

"I know the feeling," Victoria said. "It's hard to be alone with a newborn. As soon as we left the hospital, I was wishing I had a nurse with me."

I laughed, "So was I."

"You've done so well so far," James said. "I don't think you need a nurse."

"It's only day one," I said. "We still have many, many more days ahead of us."

"You'll be fine."

"I hope so," I said, glancing at Mia.

My brother, Victoria, and the kids stayed until my mom came home and then they decided to head home. I didn't blame them, it was late, and I was already ready to go back to sleep.

Jasper, however, was wide-awake because he had slept most of the day. Since he didn't have anything at the house, he promised me he'd come back in an hour or so.

But that didn't happen.

After feeding and changing Mia, I put her down for bed and then climbed into my own bed.

**~12:00~**

"Wa!" Mia screamed

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Wa!"

I threw the covers off myself and got up to get Mia.

"Are you hungry?" I asked with a yawn. "Jasper, can you get me a bottle?"

When I had no response, I glanced back at my bed. I frowned when I noticed that Jasper hadn't been lying next to me.

Did he not come back?

"Jasper?" I called out as I entered the living room.

When I didn't find him, I knew that he hadn't come back to my place yet. It was midnight, he should've been back here by now.

Mia's cry brought my attention back to her. I walked into the kitchen and made her a bottle before bringing her back to my bedroom and feeding her.

While she was gulping down the bottle, I grabbed my phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" I asked. "I thought you were coming back."

"Something came up," Jasper said. "I promise I'll be there bright and early in the morning."

"Who are you on the phone with, Jazzy?" I heard Tiffany ask.

"Jasper, is that..."

"I gotta go,"

He hung up on me. I can't believe he did that. I dialed his number again but this time it went straight to voicemail.

I cannot believe that he ditched me, and his two-day-old daughter, to hang out with that skank. What was wrong with him?

I pushed that to the back of my mind and pulled the bottle away from Mia's lips.

"You're daddy is already getting on my nerves, Mia," I sighed as I burped her. "Don't ever grow up, okay? I don't want you to have to deal with boys like him."

She burped.

After placing Mia back into her bed, I curled up in mine and stared at the purple numbers that my clock shined on my ceiling.

Why would Jasper hang out with Tiffany? He knows how I feel about her. More importantly, why would he leave his brand new daughter to be with her? Mia means more than Tiffany ever could, at least she should.

My phone started to ring and I answered it before it woke up Mia.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, babe," Jasper said, meekly.

"What?" I asked, angrily.

"Look, I know you heard her but I promise nothing is going on. She was at my place when I got home and we started talking. Nothing big. I promise I haven't even been listening to have the shit that comes out of her mouth."

"That's not the point, Jasper," I said. "You promised me."

"I know, I know," he said. "But I'll make it up to you."

"You don't need to make it up to me," I said. "It's Mia you need to make it up too."

"She's two days old, Alice," Jasper said. "She'll hardly remember this when she gets older."

"No but I'm sure as she gets older she'll remember all the other times you ditch her for a skank."

"I wouldn't..."

"Goodnight, Jasper," I said before hanging up.

I turned my phone on silent and laid back down. It wasn't long before my eyes fluttered shut and I felt asleep.

**~2 AM~**

I woke up to Mia's cries once again.

This time, she needed a diaper change and as soon as I did that, she was almost ready to fall back asleep.

I hummed to her and rocked her back to sleep.

Once she was asleep, I placed her back in her bed, and went back to mine.

**~4 AM~**

I yawned and nearly fell out of bed in my haste to get to Mia.

I thought I was in the clear until I hit my toe on the frame of my bed.

"Oh, shit," I hopped around for a few seconds. "Ugh, I hate this bed."

Once I had recovered from my little accident, I picked up Mia and went to make her a bottle.

"It's come, baby girl," I said as I rocked her. "It just needs to warm up a bit."

Once the bottle was done, I placed the nipple into her mouth and walked back to my bedroom.

She only finished half of her bottle before deciding that she didn't want anymore. I burped her and went to place her back in her bed but she wasn't having any of that.

She started to cry every time I leaned toward the crib.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Did you decide you want to finish the bottle?"

She didn't want it.

"What's wrong then, honey?" I asked.

She quieted down when I backed away from the crib.

"I see," I sighed. "You don't want to go back in there, do you?"

I placed her in the middle of my bed without her crying. Then, I searched through my dresser, well our dresser now, for a pacifier. Once I found it, I brought it back to her and placed it in her mouth.

She seemed satisfied with it and slowly made herself fall back to sleep.

The only problem was that when I tried to pick her up, she let out a little whimper, which was enough to tell me that she didn't want to sleep in her crib.

"Fine, you can sleep with mommy tonight," I laid down next to her and placed my lips on her cheek. "I love you, Mia."

**~6AM~**

I rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen where my mom was making pancakes.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Not bad," I said.

"Really?" Mom asked with a laugh.

"It wasn't too bad last night." I promised. "It was tiring but nothing I couldn't handle."

"How'd Jasper handle it?"

"He...He never came back," I sighed.

"What?"

"Yeah, he went to get some things and decided that he'd rather hang out with some friends...No, not some friends, his ex-girlfriend." I said, sourly. "I called him at midnight and she was still there."

"What was going on?"

"It's not hard to guess, Mom." I snapped.

"Do you really think he'd cheat?"

"He's done it before," I said. "So, why not?"

"He's cheated before."

"Yep," I replied. "I never told you but he has. I thought we had worked everything out. I mean, he promised he wouldn't do it again but clearly, I was stupid."

"W..."

A knock on the door interrupted her.

"I've got it," I jumped up from my chair and went to the door. It was Jasper, which was surprising since he had been up so late last night.

"Hey, Babe," he moved to kiss me but I pulled away. "Okay, then." he sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be here bright and early," he shrugged. "Do you want me to leave?"

Yes.

"No." I spoke aloud. "Mia should be waking up any minute."

"Hello, Mrs. Brandon."

"Hi, Jasper," Mom said, nicely. "I made some pancakes, would you like some?"

"Mmm, sure," Jasper said, rubbing his hands together.

I was about to join them but Mia let out a cry so I ran to get her instead.

"Morning, baby!" I said, cheerfully.

I changed her diaper before heading into the kitchen to make her, her morning bottle.

"I've got it," Jasper said, taking Mia from me.

I watched as he made her a bottle then sat down to feed her. Sights like this made it hard to stay mad at him.

"Thank you."

Jasper smiled at me, "You're welcome."

Jasper stayed with Mia and I the whole day, he even spent the night but I still didn't get much help during the night. Mia's crying didn't wake him up, not once.

When I tried to wake him up, he snapped about how he had school in the morning so I needed to take care of Mia on my own.

I surprised the anger I felt and got up to take care of Mia.

That morning, he was back to his happy self. It's as if he didn't even remember yelling at me last night. I, on the other hand, remembered everything and wasn't in a very good mood.

"Can I have a kiss?" Jasper asked. "I have to get to school."

I gave him a quick kiss and went back to changing Mia's diaper.

"Okay," he said, confused. "I love you, Mia."

She blinked up at him.

"I love you, Alice."

"Love you too," I said, emotionlessly.

Jasper frowned but didn't comment. Instead, he left for his first day back at school.

School started back up for me in a week and a half. I would be doing Virtual school while Jasper would be going to our high school. I hated that I was the one stuck at home but I knew Mia needed me and I would gladly stay out of school for her.

"What should we do today, baby girl?" I asked Mia. "I think Uncle James is home today. Would you like to bug him?"

I took her little gurgle as a 'yes' and picked her up so that I could dress her.

It was cold outside so I made sure to bundle Mia up very well so that she wouldn't get sick. After I had finished readying both Mia, and myself, we were off.

I took my car and drove the three short blocks to my brother's house. Both Victoria and James seemed to be home today because both of their cars were in the driveway when I arrived.

After parking on the street, I unhooked Mia's carrier and carried her up to the front door.

"Knock, Knock," I said, poking my head inside.

"Alice," Victoria said, happily. "You brought Mia! Yay," She relieved me of Mia.

"Of course I did," I laughed.

"What are you doing here so early?" James asked as he gave me a hug.

"Well, this little one doesn't want to go back to sleep so I figured we'd come bother you." I said.

"You guys are never a bother," Victoria said as she pulled Mia from her carrier. "You're welcome anytime you want."

I smiled, "I know."

"So, how was your first night?"

"It wasn't bad," I said. "She woke up every two hours and toward the end of the night, well morning actually, she didn't want to go back in her crib. She started to whimper when I tried to put her down."

"She just wanted to cuddle," Vicky said. "Sabrina was like that for a while."

"I don't mind," I said.

"Did Jasper?"

"He wasn't there," I said, sighing. "He went home after his nap, promised me he'd come back, but he never did. I called him around midnight and he was hanging around with his ex."

"At midnight?"

"Yea, I don't get it either." I said. "Why would you hang with your ex, whom you tell everyone you can't stand, all night?"

"Is there a possibility that he's..."

"Yeah," I said. "He could be cheating but I want to believe he isn't. That he wouldn't do that to me again,"

"Again?" James asked, angry. "How many times has he done it, Alice?"

"Once," I said. "And I forgave him even though I probably shouldn't have."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really think you needed to know," I snapped. "He didn't cheat on you, James."

"But you're my little sister."

"What would you have done if you knew? Nothing," I said. "So, just leave it alone, okay?"

James sighed, "Fine."

There was a reason I didn't tell anyone. At that point, in time, things between my family and Jasper weren't good. I decided not to tell anyone after I decided to forgive him because I knew my family would never accept him after he did something like that to me.

I didn't stay long at my brother's house. It was clear that I had put my brother in a bad mood after my admittance so I decided to go home earlier than planned.

When I got home, I made Mia a bottle, and me a sandwich, because curling up on the couch.

I fed Mia, burped her, and then placed her on the couch next to me while I ate my lunch.

I had just finished cleaning up my lunch and was about to take Mia into my room when the doorbell rang.

Mia's eyes flashed open instantly and she started to cry.

"Ssh, baby girl," I cooed, softly as I made my way to the front door.

"Hey," Jasper smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

His smile fell, "I wanted to see you and Mia."

"You should be in school, Jasper."

"No, it's cool. We had some kind of assembly after lunch that is supposed to last the last two hours of school. So, I figured that was the perfect time to leave."

I sighed and stepped aside to let him in.

"Thanks."

"No problem," I said as I tried to rock Mia back to sleep.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure," I gently placed Mia into Jasper's arms and went to sit back on the couch.

"How has your day been?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"Just fine,"

Jasper sighed, "What did I do? Is this attitude still about not coming back last night?"

"It's half that," I said.

"I said I was sorry,"

"Sorry isn't enough, Jasper," I said. "It was a big deal last night, just like the crib thing. It was her first night at home and you bailed."

"She was sleeping, Alice. What am I supposed to do? Watch her sleep?"

"No, you didn't have to do that," I said. "You could've spent time with me."

"Doing?" he asked.

"Talking," I said. "I was overwhelmed yesterday and I would've loved to have you to talk to."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"The other reason I'm pissed is because you spent the night with Tiffany," I snapped.

"We just talked."

"What is there to talk about with the girl you hate?" I asked, irritated.

"A lot,"

"Are you cheating on me again?" I asked, boldly.

"Seriously?" Jasper asked, annoyed. "I don't spend one day with you and suddenly, I'm a cheater?"

"You spent that day with Tiffany so maybe." I said. "Are you?"

"No! I'm not cheating," Jasper said. "Have some faith in me."

He handed Mia to me and stormed off.

"I'm trying to talk about it and you just leave," I yelled. "That's very mature, Jasper."

The door slamming shut was his answer.

* * *

**Alice has one last part and then her Epilogue. Then it'll either be Angela or Rosalie. I haven't decided yet. Please, Please leave me a review. It'd be nice to know what you think. :)**


	5. Part 4: A month old

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Oh, I have a polyvore. I love making things to go along with this story so the link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that. **

* * *

**~A week old~**

"Is Jasper coming over today?" Mom asked.

"I don't know," I said as I continued to feed Mia. "I doubt it."

Jasper hasn't been over to see his daughter in a week, since we had that argument about whether he was cheating or not. I knew I had made him mad by asking him that but what else was he expecting me to think when I found out he was with his ex. especially, the one that he swears he hates.

I've tried calling him but he's choosing to ignore me and to be honest, it's pissing me off. This isn't about us anymore. We can't just break up and then make up like we use to. We have Mia to think about now and having that kind of relationship isn't good for her.

She doesn't need to see that.

"This is ridiculous, Alice." Mom huffed. "If you don't talk to that boy then I will."

"I'm going over there today," I promised.

"Are you bringing Mia?"

"I don't know," I said. "I guess I should so that at the very least Claire can see her."

Mom nodded, "That's probably a good idea."

"Can you watch her while I shower?" I asked once I finished burping her.

"Sure, give her here," I placed Mia in my mom's arms and then rushed to my room to take a shower.

I kept my shower short, like I always do, and then hopped out and got dressed. My mom had dressed Mia for me and had her strapped in her car seat and ready to go by the time I had finished.

"I'll see you later," I said, grabbing the diaper bag and Mia's carrier.

One of the only good things to happen this week was that I got my license. So, now, I was legally able to drive alone.

"Okay," Mom said. "Call me if you plan to stay later."

"I will,"

However, I didn't plan to stay too long, maybe two hours at tops.

I had thought long and hard about what I wanted to say to Jasper when I got to his house and by the time I had arrived, I have come up with a solution. I wasn't happy about it but it was one of those things that needed to be done.

I had to break up with him.

If we were together, we'd keep fighting and he'd keep disappearing. If we weren't together, he wouldn't be able to do that.

"Hi, Alice," Claire said, surprised. "I haven't seen you in what feels like forever," she hugged me. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," I said. "I decided to stop by so that you can visit with Mia for a while. I need to have a talk with Jasper,"

Claire nodded, "He's in his room."

I handed Mia to Claire and then walked up the stairs to see Jasper.

"Hello?" I asked, knocking.

"Come in."

I pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Hi," I said, standing awkwardly near his bedroom door.

"Hey," Jasper said, shutting off his TV. "How are you?"

"I've been better," I admitted.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted," he said. "It just hurt that you thought that of me. I promised you I wouldn't do it again."

"What else was I supposed to think, Jasper? You were with the woman you told me you hated."

"We talked, that was it," he said. "She wanted to get back together with me and I told her no."

I sighed and looked down at my hands, "Jasper, we...we can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Fighting,"

"It's normal in relationships," Jasper said.

"We're always off and on, Jasper. And I don't like that," I said. "I hate that you went a week without talking to me or coming to see Mia. And that made me realize something."

"What?"

"We shouldn't be together," I said. "For Mia's sake."

"For Mia's sake? We should be together, working on our relationship for her." Jasper argued.

"We never should've started a relationship, Jasper," I said. "We were so much better off as just friends."

"We can't go back to that now," Jasper said. "We're in too deep."

"No, we aren't."

"We have a kid, Alice." Jasper pushed.

"I'm aware of that," I said. "That's why I'm ending things between us. I'm not going to be off and on with you for her whole life, Jasper. I'm not going to have you get mad at me and then disappear for a week or two. If we're just friends, we don't have to worry about that."

Jasper was quiet.

"I love you, Jasper. Don't think I don't," I said. "But this is what's best for right now. I'm not saying we'll never be together again but just not right now. We have so much on our plates right now that it isn't even funny."

"So, this is it then? You're just going to give up on us?"

I sighed, "If that's what you think I'm doing then yes, I am."

"What about Mia?"

"You can come see her whenever you want," I said.

"I don't think I can be around you for a while," Jasper said. "Can't I take her sometime?"

"Sure, if you'd like," I said, not trying to show him how bad his earlier statement hurt.

"Good," he said. "I don't want to lose my daughter in this."

"You won't," I said.

"Yeah, well, it feels that way." Jasper mumbled. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's downstairs with your mom," I said.

"Can I drop her off at your house later tonight?" he asked.

"Uh..." I bit my lip.

She was just a week old. I didn't want to part with her yet but Jasper wanted to see her.

"Yeah, sure," I said, even though I was terrified at the thought of leaving her most of the day.

"Thanks,"

Jasper stood up and left his room. I followed him a few moments later.

I kissed Mia and hugged her tightly to my chest before heading out the door to my car.

I must have sat in the driveway for at least twenty minutes before I was finally able to pull away and headed home.

"Mom?" I called out when I entered my home.

"Hey, honey," Mom smiled. "Where's Mia?"

"She's with Jasper," I said. "Is it normal to be terrified and Sad?"

"Yes," Mom smiled, sadly. "It's hard to leave your baby."

"I'm worrying about her, I have been since I left," I admitted. "I know she's safe, especially with Claire there."

"It's normal," Mom assured me. "So tell me, how did things with Jasper go?"

"I broke up with him," I said. "I didn't want Mia to have to watch that on and off relationship that we have. Then she'd end up in the same one when she's older because that's all she's seen."

"I think you did what was best," Mom said. "And I'm proud of you."

"You aren't going to lecture me about how you knew this would happen?" I asked.

"No," Mom said. "Because I didn't know this would happen. I didn't know you'd be the mature one and break things off. And to be honest, I didn't know Jasper would stick around."

"Well, you were kind of right about that one," I said. "He hasn't really stuck around. Since Mia was born he's seen her all of eight times."

"For the first time, I think Jasper will only improve as time goes on," Mom said, surprising me. "I know he cares about Mia, and so do you, and I think with time, he'll be an excellent father."

"Now, you're making me regret my decision," I said. "I should've just given him time."

"No, you did the right thing," Mom said. "In a way, you're making him realize that when he wants Mia, he has to do all the things that you do for her during his time. It's making him grow. You might not notice it at first but you will."

I could only hope she was right.

Since I hadn't seen my friends in a while, and I needed a distraction, I decided to grab a bite to eat and maybe catch a movie if we had time with Lauren and Jessica.

"Alice!" Jessica squealed when she saw me.

"Jess," I laughed, hugging her back.

"How have you been?" Lauren asked. "How's Mia?"

"Everything is good," I said. "Mia's great. She's so tiny and cute."

"I can't wait to meet her," Jess said. "Whose watch her tonight?"

"Jasper has her at his place tonight," I said.

"Wow," Jess said, surprised.

"Right," I laughed.

"So, how are things between you and your baby daddy?" Lauren asked as we headed into Applebees.

"We're no longer together," I said. "I broke up with him this morning."

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Well, the day after Mia came home, we had a fight because he was with Tiffany and then he never came back, it's been five days since I saw him, so I went to his house and ended things."

"Wow,"

"What does this mean for Mia? I thought you wanted to raise her together."

"I did, I do," I said. "It's just...I don't want Jasper to do this her whole life. You know what he does when we fight. He ignores me for however long he wants."

"Why didn't you just tell him your fears? He could've changed,"

"You said it yourself, Jess," I reminded her. "He can't change."

"I didn't say he can't," she disagreed. "I just meant it would take time, a lot of time."

"Time I don't have," I said. "I was forced to grow up the day I found out I was pregnant. He still hasn't grown up and it's nine months later."

"Guys never grow up," Jess said. "They're always immature."

"They aren't Jasper immature," Lauren muttered.

"Thank you." I said.

"He's trying," Jess said. "He doesn't know what to do."

"Neither do I," I said. "I'm taking it day by day, Jess. He's not."

"So, how are things going to work?" Lauren asked. "How are you deciding when he gets to see Mia and stuff like that?"

"I'll probably let him have her on the weekends," I said. "Friday evening through Monday Morning would probably work, although that is prime partying days."

"I was just going to say that." Lauren laughed.

"If he wants to give her back early because he wants to do something, I'm fine with that," I said.

"He could always have Claire watch her," Lauren pointed out.

"I guess he could," I said.

"You should be happy about being baby free on the weekends, it means we can do something," Jess said.

I nodded, though that idea didn't seem very appealing to me. Was it bad that all I wanted to do was stay at home and either sleep or catch up on missed school work?

That night, I didn't have much fun because I was worried and missing Mia. I ended up leaving early and on my way home, I stopped by Jasper's place.

Though he wasn't happy to see me, he gave Mia to me without an argument.

"So, I was thinking," I said as I strapped my little girl into her seat. "About visitation and stuff,"

"Yeah?"

"You can have her on the weekends," I said. "Friday evening you can pick her up and then you can return her to me on Monday Morning, or Claire can before she heads into work."

"Uh...sure," Jasper said, running his hand through his hair. "That'll work I guess. So, should we start next weekend?"

I hesitated, "I kind of want to wait a while."

"Why?" he asked.

"She's brand new, Jasper," I said. "I like having her sleep at my place for the time being."

"So, how long do I have to wait?" Jasper asked, annoyed.

"Maybe a month, or two," I said. "I know it's not what you want but it would make me feel better, maybe. I get worried about her, and I miss her a lot."

"Why would you worry about her?" Jasper asked.

"I've never done anything to hurt her."

"I'm a mom, I worry," I explained.

"Fine," Jasper sighed. "So, up until she's old enough, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I was thinking of looking for a job where I could work weekends so I could drop her off every day and pick her up on my way home."

"Sounds good," Jasper said.

"Really?" he nodded. "I'm glad you think so. I really want us at least to be able to cooperate with each other. You know, be civil and stuff."

"It'll take a while, Alice," Jasper said. "You just broke up with me so don't expect me to be happy and friendly instantly."

"I don't," I said, looking down at my feet.

"You should go," Jasper said. "It's getting late."

"You're right," I picked up Mia and her diaper bag. "I l...I'll see you later, Jasper."

"Later," he said, looking bored.

I walked to my car and buckled Mia in before hopping in and driving home.

It saddened me to have to break things off with Jasper but it felt like the right choice. If we weren't in a relationship with each other, he couldn't pull the disappearing act every time we fought about something.

Now, all he had to focus on was Mia and his schoolwork, which was just enough for him.

One day, though, I hope that we can work things out and get back together.

But I'm just taking things day by day right now.

Mia was still asleep when I got her home. I changed her out of her cute little outfit and into her pajamas before placing her in the crib.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted as I plopped down on the couch.

"Hey," Mom smiled. "Do you feel better now that Mia is home?"

"Yes," I said, relieved. "I don't know how I'm going to leave her with him on the weekends. I seriously don't. I get worried and then I really miss her."

"It's only two or three days you'll be without her," Mom said. "You can easily distract yourself on those days."

"I was thinking of getting a job," I said. "So that I can help pay for diapers and all Mia's necessities,"

"Do you think you'll be able to?" Mom asked. "Meaning, will you be able to juggle schoolwork, Mia, and a social life with a job?"

"I'll sacrifice my social life, if I have too," I said. "But I'm not willing to sacrifice the others."

Mom nodded, "You'll see it's important to have friends as well, Alice."

"I don't need friends," I said. "Plus, everyone says that the friends you make in college are the lifelong friends."

"That may be true but you still have two years before you can go off to college,"

"Unless, I graduate early," I said. "And I'm hoping that I can."

Mom smiled, "I'm very proud of you, Alice."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Mom confirmed. "You've matured so much in the last nine months. You've got a plan and I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be able to reach your goal."

My eyes watered, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, honey," Mom said, pulling me into a hug.

My mom and I stayed up talking that night about the future. My concerns and of course what I was excited about. I told her that I was excited to start college and she seemed to be even more proud of me than she was when we started the conversation.

It felt great to know that my mom believed in me and that she was proud of what I had planned so far. Even though she didn't want me to have Mia at a young age, she could see that it wasn't deterring me one bit, and I knew she was so happy about that.

The next morning, Mia decided to wake up at five and stay up. No matter what I did, she didn't want to go back to sleep so I guess that meant it was time to start my day.

After going through my regular morning routine, I had my mom watch Mia while I showed and dressed for my day.

"I've got to get to work, kiddo," Mom said, passing Mia to me.

"Have a nice day," I said. "Say bye grandma," I waved Mia's little hand at my mom.

"Bye girls," Mom said with a laugh.

"So, what should we do, honey?" I asked Mia. I looked down at her and her eyes were already half closed. "So, now you want to sleep?"

Her eyes continued to drift shut and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

I brought her to my room and placed her in the crib. I turned on the baby monitor and then left the room with my laptop.

I had three days until I started school and I was really looking forward to it. I couldn't wait to get through my classes so that I could start college, hopefully early.

However, since classes didn't start until Monday morning, I was able to spend some time playing games and talking to friends on Facebook.

It didn't escape my notice that Jasper and Tiffany had made plans for tomorrow night. Tiffany was excited for their date, was what she posted on his wall.

The fact that it took him all of an evening to find someone new was hurtful but I couldn't do anything about since we were no longer together.

I didn't spend too long on FB, afraid I'd find something else that I didn't want to hear. I just uploaded some pictures of Mia and myself and then logged off.

By that time, Mia was up and ready for another diaper change so I went to get her.

I was halfway done with changing her diaper when the doorbell rang. Mia's blue eyes went wide and she looked around for the source of the sound.

"One second," I yelled as I snapped Mia's onesie back together. I threw the diaper in the garbage on the way to the door and then opened it up.

"Hey!" Lauren squealed. "We rounded up the girls and decided we're going to have a slumber party tonight."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"We'll be up all night anyway," Jess said. "So, it's all good."

"Well, come in," I said, letting my girls in.

It was great that they decided to surprise me with this sleepover. I could definitely use the girl time.

"This is Mia," I said, holding up my baby girl.

"She's so tiny," Sam cooed. "But oh so adorable!"

"Thank you," I beamed. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I don't want to break her," Sam said, shaking her head.

"You want broke her," I laughed.

"Can I hold her?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, sure," I passed Mia to Lauren and she cradled her awkwardly in her arms.

"She's adorable, Alice," Lauren said, staring down at her. "I can't tell who she looks like yet."

"I think she's the perfect mixture of us," I said. "We probably won't know whose eyes she gets for a while. I'm hoping that she gets Jasper's though because his eyes are gorgeous."

"He does have pretty eyes," Lee agreed.

"How do you like being a mommy so far?" Jessica asked.

"I'm enjoying it," I said. "Though it is really hard to take care of another human being, especially one so little,"

"I bet."

"So, I heard you two broke up yesterday," Sam said once Lauren passed Mia to her.

"We did," I said. "And he's already got a date with Tiffany tomorrow evening."

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Wow, he recovers fast."

"Right?" I said, sourly.

"We can rough her up if you'd like," Lee offered.

"Thanks for the offer but it's fine," I laughed. "We aren't dating anymore so I can't really complain about him dating someone else."

"You can complain about how fast he got with someone else."

"Not really," I said. "There is no rule in the dating handbook that says they have to wait a certain amount of time before getting with someone else."

"It's in the girl handbook," Lauren teased. "The only thing is the guys don't read our book, they only read theirs."

"Jasper doesn't read either of them," Sam joked. "He plays by his own rules."

"Speak of the devil," I said as my phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi, can my mom pick Mia up and then drop her off after work?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," I sighed. "When is she coming?"

"She'll be there in a couple minutes," Jasper said. "Just have her ready."

"Okay,"

"Bye," he said before hanging up.

"What does he want?" Lee asked.

"Mia," I said. "I'll be right back."

I headed to my room and packed up her diaper bag. I made sure to give him enough diapers, wipes, and formula to last her the day. I also made sure to write down her schedule so that he could keep her on it.

"Claire's here," Jess yelled.

"One second," I zipped up the diaper bag and rushed back into the front room.

"Hi, Alice," Claire smiled.

"Hey," I said, smiling sadly. "Every Jasper needs is in here. I also wrote down her schedule for him so that he knows."

Claire nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem," I said as I took Mia from Lauren. "I'll miss you baby girl." I said, kissing her little cheeks. "Momma loves you."

It was just as hard as leaving her yesterday. I literally had to tell myself not to cry.

_It's only for a couple hours_, I reminded myself.

I buckled her into her seat then handed her off to Claire.

"I'll drop her back off at about eight tonight, is that okay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," I said. "I'll be here."

I really hope that having Mia leave me a couple hours each weekend would start to get easier because as of right now all I wanted to do was cry and tell Claire that she was staying but I couldn't do that to Jasper. He was making an effort to see his child so who was I took keep Mia from him?

**~A month old~**

It did get easier as time went on.

Though I still missed her a lot in the hours she was gone, I was able to busy myself and get more work done than I was able to when she was here.

I also found myself a job, which starts this morning. It wasn't anything fancy, just a job at McDonalds, but it was a start. I was now able to make some money and take the burden of buying diapers and other things for Mia off my mother and Claire.

"You're first job," Mom sniffled.

"Are you really going to cry, mom?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's your first job."

"At McDonalds," I said. "That's not exactly cry worthy. Now, if it was somewhere awesome, I could understand but don't cry for McDonalds."

Mom laughed, "You're ruining it."

I laughed too, "Sorry."

"Mia's going to Jasper's today?" Mom questioned.

"Yeah, she'll be at his place until I get off at eight," I said.

"Does he know you have a job?"

"Nope," I said. "You know, it amazes me that I was able to get a job faster than he was able too. It just proves that he wasn't trying."

"I'm going to have to agree with you," Mom sighed, sadly.

"If he had really wanted to get a job, he would've got one a while ago, I'm sure of it."

"He still has some growing up to do," Mom said.

"That's for sure,"

I picked up Mia and her newly packed diaper bag and headed out into the front room where her car seat waited.

"Okay, I've got to go," I said. "I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Have fun, honey."

"It's a job, mom," I laughed. "You can't really have that much fun."

"You never know."

"Love you," I pecked her cheek and grabbed Mia. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Love you too."

I placed Mia in the car before sliding in and driving to Jasper's house.

Things between Jasper and I haven't improved at all. He's still mad at me for breaking things off between us, though I don't know why. He started dating Tiffany again, publicly, about a week after we broke up.

He seemed to have moved on and yet he still can't even say more than a handful of words to me.

I wanted to talk to him about it but I decided that I would wait and let him work out his issue on his own. Who knows, maybe he'd come around in a couple more weeks.

When I arrived at Jasper's, he was waiting outside...with Tiffany. I swear, I almost drove right past the house but I didn't. If Jasper trusted her enough to let her be around our daughter then I would have to trust his judgment.

Honestly, I didn't think she'd do anything to hurt Mia. I just didn't like her. After all, she was the girl Jasper cheated on me with in the first place.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," Tiffany smiled. "How are you doing, Alice? It's been forever."

"Yeah, it has."

The last time Tiffany and I were friends, or even talk to each other civilly was in the sixth grade. In Seventh grade, she decided that she was better than me, and everyone else for that matter, and started being a bitch to me.

"I'll be by to pick her up at eight," I told Jasper.

"Usually you pick her up at nine or ten," Jasper said as he took her carrier.

"Yeah, well, I get off work at eight and I'll probably be tired so..."

"You have a job?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"Someone had to get one," I retorted. "And since I don't want to get fired, I have to go. I'll pick her up at eight."

I kissed Mia's forehead, "I love you, princess."

* * *

**Alice only has her Epilogue left. Then it'll either be Angela or Rosalie. I haven't decided yet. Please, Please leave me a review. It'd be nice to know what you think. :)**


	6. Epilogue: Alice

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that. **

* * *

**~Alice~**

_"When I first found out I was pregnant, I knew that I could do it. I knew that I would be able to go to school, raise my child, and still maintain all the relationships that I had before. But I was wrong."_

_"I thought Jasper and I would stay together and that he'd help me take care of me but again, I was wrong. Jasper wasn't ready to be a parent and to be honest, neither was I. As of today, Jasper and I still aren't together and we're still not talking to each other. I would like for us to be friends one day but I know that's still a long ways away."_

_"As for my other relationships, with my friends, they're also gone. They realized that I couldn't be as fun and as carefree as I use to and eventually they stopped calling me. I know I told my mom that I didn't care about having friends but I do. It would be great to have someone to talk to or to go see a movie with or hell, to just take a walk with."_

_"My schooling is going good, which is great. I'm working as hard as I can to finish early but it's hard because I have Mia with me, plus I work but I'll get it done. I'm determined to do that."_

_"If I was able to go back and not get pregnant, I would. I know that sounds bad but...I love Mia with everything that I am but I wasn't ready for her. I would've loved to wait a few more years before I had her so that I'd be married and I'd be out of school, and have a job."_

_"Take it from me, kids. Safe sex is the best option. You don't want to have a baby at sixteen, trust me. It just makes things so much harder."_

* * *

**Alice's "episode" is over. sniff, sniff. Next up we have Angela, then Rosalie, and then Bella. Well, I'm not sure whose after Angela yet. I'm still trying to pick. Please, Please leave me a review. It'd be nice to know what you think. :)**

**Make sure to check out my polyvore. (Linked on my page)**


	7. Prologue: Angela

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Oh, I have a polyvore. I love making things to go along with this story so the link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Angela.

I'm seventeen years old and live in the small town of Forks, Washington with my parents and two younger brothers, Chris and Kyle.

My father is a minister and my mother a teacher. Because of my parent's upbringing, I was raised in a very strict household. I was allowed to go to school, church, church functions, and well, that's pretty much it.

My parents have always told me that I shouldn't drink, go to parties, or hang out with boys that they don't approve first.

Unfortunately, in one night, I broke all of those rules. I went to a fourth of July party with my best friend, Alyssa, and drank. That night, Instead of going home with Alyssa, I ended up going home with a guy named Ben.

I tried to keep it a secret, because I knew my parents wouldn't be happy about it, but I wasn't able to keep it a secret long because...

I'm pregnant...

With twins.

* * *

**Please, Please leave me a review. It'd be nice to know what you think. :)**


	8. Angela: Part 1

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Oh, I have a polyvore. I love making things to go along with this story so the link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that. **

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I've been super busy but the next chapter is in the works so it won't be too long before I update again. :D**

* * *

**Angela**

**September: 22 weeks pregnant**

When I found out I was pregnant with twins, I was shocked.

I had a week before this appointment to get use to the idea of being pregnant but then my doctor had to go and say I was carrying twins.

Twins!

Not just one baby to raise but two. That was twice the diapers, the feedings, the clothing.

I got stressed out just thinking of what was to come.

I didn't know what kind of support I'd have at home once my parents found out. I knew that they'd flip out and I knew there was a big chance my father would send me packing.

But thankfully, I did have Ben.

He was the first to know, after all I thought that was right since he was the father, and has stuck by my side since I uttered those dreadful words.

He didn't run screaming for the hills like I wanted to do when we found out we were having twins. In fact, he remained calm and tried to get to calm down.

He tried to reassure me that he wasn't going anywhere but how could I believe him? I didn't know him. Sure, I've seen him around school but I didn't know his parents, his life story, or anything like that. How could I be sure that he wouldn't run?

However, I never let him know that I felt that way. I put on a brave face and managed to calm myself down and he seemed to believe I would be okay.

I learned early on in my pregnancy that Ben was a great guy and what he told me the day we found out we would be parents might just be true.

Ben made sure that I ate every meal, he made sure I took my prenatal vitamins, he read up on twin pregnancies, and tried to make sure that I wasn't put under any stress.

Of course, his nice behavior toward me did make quite a few people question what was going on.

You see, he was the popular boy and I was the good Christian girl who kept to herself. What could Ben Cheney possible want with innocent Angela?

My parents also noticed Ben hanging around the house more. My mom thought it was great but my Dad didn't. Even though it had been nearly five weeks since I saw the Doctor and found out what was wrong, I hadn't told my parents.

I was too scared too.

Ben tried to get me to confess, he already told his parents about it, but I just wouldn't budge.

It wasn't until my Dad commented on my weight gain that they figured it out.

I remember that night very clearly.

Ben had come over for dinner and I was stuffing my face, as usual. My mom told me to slow down and my dad agreed saying I was starting to put on a couple pounds.

That comment aggravated me to no end so I spat out 'I'm pregnant not fat'.

As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted them.

My dad took it as a joke at first but when he saw the look on mine and Ben's face, he knew I had just told the truth.

It was a crazy couple of hours after that. After my younger brothers went to bed, the Cheney's came over to discuss the situation. My parents grew angrier when they found out they were the last to know.

I honestly don't blame them for being mad at that. If my daughter was pregnant, I would want to know right away. But they have to understand that I was scared and so confused, I needed the time to process it myself before I told anyone else.

My parents didn't see it that way.

That night, that was the first time I had ever raised my voice and argued with my parents.

I was so frustrated that they wouldn't listen to me, especially after my dad started rambling about an unwed mothers home until the babies were adopted.

That's what finally sent me off the edge, and I could tell that it made Ben angry as well.

These babies were mine and I was responsible for them. Yes, I was young but I wanted to keep them. I know it'll be hard but I can do it, I know I can. And with Ben's help, and our parents support, we'd be fine.

But my father didn't think we could and so he kept rambling about getting in touch with the local adoption agencies.

Ben finally snapped and told my dad to shut the f up. I sat there wide eyed and watched as Ben yelled at my dad for trying to make decisions that weren't his to make.

My dad was stunned to silence but not because he was finally getting what I had been trying to say. No, he was stunned because no one has ever talked to him like that before.

It's been a couple weeks since that fateful night and my mom is finally starting to come around. I can tell she's still disappointed in me but she loves me and she's willing to help. My dad was a whole other story. He pretends I don't exist nowadays. Oh, and Ben's not allowed at the house anymore.

It sucks that he's pretending I'm not there and at time, all I want to do is cry but I don't dwell on it. It stresses me out and stress isn't good for a pregnant woman.

"What were you thinking when Dr. Marks said it was twins?" I asked Ben curiously, as we sat on the swings.

"I was shocked," Ben laughed, nervously. "I kind of wanted to pass out. I had already come to terms with the fact that we would be having one baby but then he had to go and say its twins..."

I laughed, "I know what you mean."

"Are you nervous?" he asked. "You know about the birth and after?"

"Well, duh," I said. "I don't really think much about what happens after they arrive but I definitely think about the birth."

"I hear it's painful."

"So have I," I winced. "I think a C-section is less painful, though."

"What's that, again?" he questioned.

"They cut open your stomach and pull the babies out."

He looked grossed out.

"Hey, you asked," I giggled.

"Are you going to let me be in the room?"

I bit my lip and looked away, "I don't know. Do you want to be in there? It'll probably look like a horror movie."

"I mean, they're my kids and don't fathers love to see their kids born?"

"I don't know." I said. "I've never had experience in this department before."

"Right." he laughed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'd like to be in there if that's okay. I won't look at your...stuff."

I blushed a deep crimson and nodded, "Sure."

"Cool," he said, blushing also.

"You know, you've seen all my parts, right?" I added with a laugh. "We kind of wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't."

He laughed. "It's different when you've consumed a couple drinks."

I nodded in agreement.

"Who else will be in the room?"

"Uh, my mom?"

I hadn't really asked her, and she hasn't suggested it either, so I didn't know for sure. I hope she would because I needed her now more than ever.

"She'll be cool with me being in there?"

"Probably...not," I sighed. "We aren't married but who cares."

Even now, my parents didn't want me alone with Ben. I didn't understand why either. I was already pregnant. Anything else I did wouldn't be as bad as that in my parent's eyes.

"Marriage." Ben laughed. "Your Dad wants me to marry you before the babies are born."

"Oh, God," I groaned. "He asked you to marry me?"

"Yep." Ben said, swinging a little higher. "My Dad thought it was a great idea, too."

"Don't do it." I said. "Don't ask me."

"I won't." he said. "No offense to you but marriage is about love. You shouldn't marry someone just because you have a kid with them."

"Thank you!" I said, agreeing completely. "I totally agree."

I wasn't offended in the least. My mom had tried to push me to date Ben when we found out I was pregnant but I refused. Relationships aren't built on kids.

If Ben and I listen to our parents, we would be over before the twins turned a year.

"Cool," he said. "I was a little nervous. I thought you might agree and then I'd feel like an epic asshole for saying I didn't want to marry you."

"I'm not like my parents," I said. "I don't believe in the same things as they do."

He studied me for a second, "You're really something else, Weber."

I laughed, "Yeah, you too, Cheney."

"Ben! Come on, Babe," Alexis yelled from her car. "We've got a date, remember?"

"I gotta go," he said. "You want a lift home?"

"No, I'm fine," I said.

"You sure?"

"My mom will come get me," I told him. "Don't worry."

"Alright, later," he reached a hand out and rubbed my stomach. I smiled because it was cute. Ben has been rubbing my stomach a lot since I started showing.

"Ben!"

"Later, Angela."

"Later," I said, swinging slightly.

"You need a ride home, Preggo?" Alexis asked as Ben climbed into the car.

"Be nice." Ben scolded.

"What? I am," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm fine, Alexis."

Alexis was Ben's on again off again girlfriend. Ben and Alexis were off when Ben and I slept together but now that they're together Alexis doesn't fail to make it know that I'm not welcome and that she doesn't want me around her boyfriend.

Too bad for her, I wasn't going anywhere.

I stayed at the park a little while longer after Ben left before I called my mom for a ride home.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, reaching over the console to rub my stomach.

"Hungry." I told her as I buckled up.

"Well, let's get you and my grandbabies fed."

My mom really was coming around when it came to the twins. Even though she was still sad, she helped me out a lot. She takes me to all my appointments, she buys me maternity clothes, and she's even offered to pay for the baby furniture.

Of course, we haven't shopped yet because there was no place to put anything. We had a small three-bedroom house and that barely fit my parents, my two brothers, and me.

So, I had no idea where the twins would go.

"How's Ben doing?" she asked as we ordered at McDonalds.

"Good," I said. "He wants to be in the room with me when I give birth."

"That's only for husbands, Angie."

"No, it's for whomever I want, Mom," I said. "And I want Ben there...And you, but only if you want to."

"Of course I want too, sweetie," she said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I didn't know if you'd want me in there."

"Of course I do," I said. "You're my mom. Even if I'm growing up, I'll always want you there."

"You're going to make me cry."

"Don't cry," I sniffled. "Oh, great. Now, I'm crying."

I really hated these pregnancy hormones.

After my mom and I grabbed a bite to eat, we headed back home.

I honestly hated my house right now. My dad was always home and so it always felt like I was some unwanted guest.

Just like always, my dad kissed my mom's cheek when we walked into the house and ignore me.

"Marcus!" Mom scolded.

"What?"

"Its fine, mom," I squeaked out. "I'll be in my room."

"You apologize to Angela right now." I heard my mom yell as I made a mad dash for my room.

I guess I shouldn't be complaining about the fact that my dad ignores me. It could be worse. He could voice his ugly opinions of me instead.

I just hated this.

Before I found out I was pregnant, I was Daddy's princess.

He adored me and spoiled me rotten and at that point, in time, I could do no wrong. Now all I am is a failure to him.

"Honey?"

"I'm fine, Mom." I said, sniffling.

"You're father is just confused and hurt," she tried to explain.

"You don't think I am?" I asked. "This is happening to me. I'm the one pregnant. I'm the one who has a rough road ahead of me. Not him,"

"That's not true," Mom sighed. "He's looked down upon now that you're pregnant."

"Way to make this all about him," I said with a snort. "I just have to get fat, push the kid...kids out of me and figure out how to raise them. Oh, and I also have to explain why grandpa hates them."

"He'll come around."

She's been saying that for the last couple of weeks and every day, it seems even more impossible.

**24 weeks pregnant**

"Alright, are you ready to check if the babies are cooperating today?" Dr. Marks asked.

"Yes." Ben said, excited.

"They probably won't flash us," I said. "They're stubborn."

"Just like their father," Carmen laughed.

"I was going to say like Angela," My mom giggled.

"Ha, Ha," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Well, would you look at that," Dr. Marks smiled. "Time to place bets,"

"Girls!" I said, instantly.

"Girls," Ben said.

"Boy's," My mom and Carmen said.

"You're all Belly, Angela." Carmen added.

"Congratulations," Dr. Marks said. "You have two little boys in here."

I smiled so wide, my face started to hurt.

I was having two little boys. Is it normal that this all feels even more real now that we know what we're having?

"Yes!" Ben cheered.

I laughed, "I thought you wanted girls."

"Every father wants a son." Ben said, simply. "The possibilities are endless, Ang. We could have a future soccer player or quarterback in here." he said, rubbing my stomach.

I laughed, "Of course you'd think of it that way."

"You two need to think of names for these little guys," Mom told us.

"We do, don't we?"

I nodded.

I haven't thought of anything but with only fourteen weeks until they arrived, we should probably start thinking about it.

After Dr. Marks finished my check up, we were free to leave. Carmen caught a ride home with my mom while Ben and I decided to go out for ice cream.

"Boys," I repeated, mostly to myself.

"Two little boys," Ben corrected.

"This is so crazy," I said, rubbing my stomach. "In just fourteen weeks, we'll be the parents to two little boys."

"Fourteen weeks," Ben repeated in shock. "That's not far away at all."

"Nope." I said.

There was still so much to figure out, so much to plan, and we only had a limited amount of time.

"Damn."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Have you got started on the nursery?" he asked.

"Um, no," I said. "I don't have any room at my place."

"Hmm," he said, thoughtfully. "What if...we...you know..."

"What?" I asked.

"Move in together," he breathed out. "It's a logical thing to do, right?"

"You want to move in with me?"

"Yeah," he said more sure of himself. "I want to be there as much as I can for my kids and you need the help. Plus, you have no room for them at your house and I don't at mine. We should find a place to live." he said more sure of himself.

"My dad isn't pressuring you?" I questioned, suspiciously.

"Nope," he said, smiling. "And neither is my dad. I came up with this on my own. You don't have to say yes, I just thought it'd be a good idea."

"No, it is a good idea," I said, thinking about it.

Living with Ben would be really good. Sure we aren't together but we get along great. I think we would be able to make it work. Plus, with Ben around to help with the twins, I'll be able to find some time to get my schoolwork done so that I can graduate and further my career.

"Yes, sure," I said. "We should try it out."

"Cool," he said. "So, how about we start looking for a place this weekend?"

"How are we going to afford anything in Forks?" I asked. "Or anywhere for that matter?"

"I make enough," he said, shrugging. "And I talked to my parents about it and they're willing to help with the bills and stuff."

"Are you sure it wasn't your parent's idea?"

He laughed, "I swear it was mine. I just didn't want to bring it up if the plan would fail before we started."

I nodded.

Moving in with Ben is a big but it feels right. I just hope my parents feel the same about it.

**25 weeks pregnant**

To say my parents hated the idea was an understatement.

In fact, my dad hated it so much, he actually spoke to me for the first time in weeks.

"No, absolutely not." he huffed when I told him off my plan. "You are not married."

"So?" I huffed, placing my hands on my hips. "I'm pregnant with his kids, that's close enough."

"Ang, what your father is trying to say is that you're not old enough to leave home yet. We still want you here," Mom said, softly.

"You want me here, he could care less," I said, glaring at Dad. "And I want to move in with Ben because of the twins. We have no room here for a nursery and if I get a house with Ben, I'll not only have room but he'll be there to help me."

Mom sighed, "I just don't want you to leave home yet. You're my baby girl."

"I'll always be your baby girl, Mom." I told her. "I just...I think this would be best. I'll still come visit, everyday if you want, and the twins will come over all the time but having my own place, where I'll have space and help, is what I really, really want."

"No."

"Hush, Marcus," Mom told him. "Very well. You have my permission."

"What!" My dad yelled. "She's too young for this."

"Angela is right, though." Mom said. "You don't want Ben here at all which basically means Angela will be up with the twins at night on her own. I don't want to watch my daughter struggle like that."

"Unbelievable," Dad huffed before storming away.

"He'll..."

"Come around," I finished, dryly. "Yeah, I know."

With my mother's blessing, Ben and I set out to look for a place to live that very weekend. His parents, Carmen and Eleazar tagged along.

Since Forks was so small, the pickings weren't that great but we did manage to find a house.

"Last house," Eleazar said as we pulled to a stop in front of a small white house.

"Hello," Ms. Cope greeted. "How are you all doing today?"

"Good."

"Excellent," she said as she eyed my stomach.

My pregnancy was still talk of the town. You'd think after a while, the shock would wear off but nope it didn't. I guess the fact that I was the priest's innocent daughter made it juicier.

"Are you ready to see the house?" Ms. Cope asked when she caught me glaring at her.

"Yes."

The house was very pretty and for only eight hundred bucks a month, we were sold.

**26 weeks pregnant**

"My bedroom, Front room, my room..." I instructed as I sat on the counter eating my hamburger. "Ben's room."

Today was moving day and Ben had managed to round up a couple guys from the football team to help us move into our new place.

My mom, as well as Ben's parents, were also here to help. My dad, of course, was not. He locked himself in his bedroom this morning and stayed there while we moved my stuff out.

Mom says he's upset that I'm leaving home but I knew different. He's probably throwing a party now that his sinning daughter has left his house.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I said, giving him a smile. "I'm just hungry."

"You look depressed."

I shrugged and nibbled on my food.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, pulling himself up onto the counter.

"No, I'm fine," I promised.

"I'll get it out of you eventually," he said, tickling my sides.

"Don't tickle me," I laughed. "Or I'll end up peeing myself."

His hands retracted.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," I said with a laugh.

"Cheney, get your lazy ass out here and help." Nathan yelled.

"Yeah, Cheney," I said, shoving him. "Go help."

"I don't see you helping Weber."

"That's because I'm pregnant," I said. "And I am helping. I'm getting rid of the leftovers."

He laughed so hard he snorted, which in turn caused me to laugh.

"Okay, go," I said, swatting at him. "I'm gonna pee myself."

It didn't take us to long to move into our new house since we didn't have much.

Before the guys left, they put my room together for me, since I obviously couldn't do it. They offered to help unpack but I told them I could do that much and so they left.

Ben and I didn't see much of each other the rest of the afternoon. We both chose to spend it unpacking.

At dinnertime, Ben had pizza delivered so we sat in our empty front room and ate.

"My mom wants to know if she can take you furniture shopping next weekend," Ben said as he read a text on his phone.

"Sure, that'd be fun."

"Your mom is going too," he chuckled. "And she wants to know if there is anyone else you'd like to invite."

"Um, no."

I didn't have any friends anymore. Most of my friends abandoned me when I found out I was pregnant. So, no, I didn't have anyone to invite along.

"She says it'll be an all day thing,"

I groaned just thinking about being on my feet all day.

"I'm sure they'll give you breaks," Ben laughed. "But hey, it's a furniture store. Just sit down and kick your feet up. Nap, even. Just tell them you're testing it out."

"Have you done this before?" I asked with a laugh.

"Nah, I've been tempted to before though," he said. "My mom loves redesigning our house. I've been to so many furniture store it's not even funny."

"What should we get?" I asked.

"Whatever we want," he said. "My parents love to spoil me, and well, now you and our kids."

"They don't have too."

"We have more than enough money, Ang. Don't worry about it."

I nodded.

"We should definitely get a flat screen," Ben said. "Oh, and a sectional."

"Why don't you put your flat screen out here?" I suggested. "Who needs a TV that big in their room?"

"Porn looks great on it," he said, wiggling his brows.

"Wow," I laughed. "That's nice to know."

"I was kidding."

"Sure you were," I giggled.

"Seriously, I was."

"Mhm, okay."

His cheeks were bright pink.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush."

His cheeks darkened. "So, A TV, a couch, a dining room table and...yeah, whatever else you think we need."

I laughed, "Okay. I'll try to keep all that in mind. You sure you don't want to come?"

"Nah, I'll just bore you to death."

"Okay, suit yourself." I said, yawning. "Help me up?" I asked. It was one thing to get down onto the floor, it was a whole other thing to get back up.

Ben jumped up and pulled me up. "Heading to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat." I said with another yawn. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight." I replied as I headed into my bedroom.

**Angela**

**28 weeks pregnant**

Living with Ben is actually really great.

He's so easy to get along with. He's kind of messy but he makes up for that with his fantastic cooking skills. God, that boy can cook! Just thinking about the food he cooks makes my mouth water.

Yes, life is good.

I no longer feel unwelcome in my home and I've smiled more in the past week than I have in what seems like forever.

"What do you think about Caleb?"

"Caleb Cheney," I said, trying it out. "It's cute."

"I'll put it on the maybe list," he said, jotting it down.

Our maybe list has thirty names so far and the list keeps growing. At this rate, I feared we wouldn't find a name before out twins made an apperance.

The names we've chosen so far, were good but they weren't great. I wanted my boys to have a strong name that they'd love to have and not one they wish I would've never named them.

"Thomas?"

"No." Ben shot down. "David."

"No."

"Spencer."

"No."

"Noah," he said.

"Yes!" I said, excited. "That's it. Noah Cheney. I love it."

"One name down," Ben said, happily. "What should Noah's middle name be?"

I pursed my lips and looked down at our maybe list.

Noah Caleb, no

Noah Aiden, definitely not

"I don't know," I sighed.

Ben laughed, "Why don't we take a break? The guys are heading into Port Angeles tonight. You should come with."

"Where exactly are you going?"

"TGIFriday's,"

"I'll get my coat," I said, causing Ben to laugh. "What? They have the best deserts ever. Are you sure your friends won't mind?"

"Nah, they think you're cool." Ben said. "Now if you were like one of my girlfriends they would have a problem with you but you aren't."

"I'm so much cooler," I said. "You should know this by now."

"Right, I forgot," he said.

"I'm hurt," I laughed. "How long until we go?"

"About an hour."

I was looking forward to going out tonight. I often opt out of going places with Ben and his friends because I feel like they only invite me to be nice, they don't actually want me there.

But I was tired of staying home and being lonely.

* * *

**Please, Please leave me a review. It'd be nice to know what you think. :)**


	9. Angela: Part 2

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Oh, I have a polyvore. I love making things to go along with this story so the link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**Angela**

**28 weeks pregnant**

"There will be a couple girls here tonight," Ben told, or rather warned, me as he helped me out of his car.

"Who?" I asked, warily.

Was it too late to change my mind?

"Bianca, Destiny, and Bella."

I grimaced.

I knew Bianca and Destiny from school and we didn't get along, at all. In fact, Bianca and Destiny were two of Alexis's minions. I knew for a fact that they would take it upon themselves to make sure I felt as unwelcome as possible tonight.

"They will be on their best behavior," Ben promised as if he knew what I was thinking. "And even if they aren't, just ignore them. I didn't bring you along to hang out with them, I actually wanted you to meet Bella. She's my best friend's girl."

"No offense," I said. "But all of your friends have bad taste in women."

And so does Ben, but I didn't say that to his face.

"Bella is different," he said with a laugh. "Very different. You'll love her, I promise."

"Even if I did like her, girls tend to run in the opposite direction when they see the belly," I said, sadly.

"She's pregnant, too." Ben told me. "It's a match made in heaven. Don't pregnant girls tend to stick together?"

"No,"

Although I did hold a shred of hope that this girl, Bella, wouldn't be like the others and that maybe we could become friends because I miss having girl time.

"Just wait," Ben said as he towed me toward the door. "You'll love her."

I giggled, "Sounds like you have a crush."

"He better not," I heard someone snort from behind me. "I'll kick his ass."

"You know I don't, Edward," Ben laughed as he turned us to face the couple.

Edward was tall with bronze hair and bright green eyes. The way he held himself told me he had a tone of confidence. His girlfriend, Bella, was short with long brown hair and big brown eyes.

"He knows," Bella said, bumping her boyfriend with her hip.

"Ouch, Babe, when are you going to stop the abuse?" Edward teased.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Angela," I said, giving her a shy smile.

She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you. Ben talks about you all the time, and I mean _all_ the time."

I glanced at Ben, "He does?"

"Oh, yeah."

Ben's cheeks flushed with color and he looked away. I wonder what he's been saying about me.

"Not cool, Baby," Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

Ben cleared his throat, "I'm starving, are you guys starving?"

"I could eat," Bella said, rubbing her flat stomach.

"You know I can," I said with a giggle.

"Alright," Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's head in."

Bella wiggled out of Edward's grip and looped her arm with mine before leading us into the restaurant.

"So, how far along are you?" she wondered.

"Twenty eight weeks," I said, rubbing my stomach with my free hand.

"And you're having twins, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "We just found out we're having boys."

"Congratulations," she said. "Ben's really excited. All he talks about is being a father. I mean, yeah, he's young but he's ready."

I smiled wider, "I can tell. He's already planning which sports our boys will be in."

She laughed, "Edward is too! He's so sure he's going to have a little boy too. He's already picked out what he wants him to do and what position he wants him to play."

"How far along are you?" I wondered, curiously.

"I'm ten weeks."

"What do you think you're having?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I want a girl but I'll be happy as long as he or she is healthy."

I nodded, I often thought that as well.

"Finally!" Nathan, Ben's other friend, cheered. "We thought you guys weren't going to come."

"Geez, you act like you've got somewhere to be." Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"What's she doing here?" Bella hissed as she saw Alexis.

"I don't know," Ben whispered. "Alexis, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Benny," Alexis said, smiling sweetly. "Bianca invited me."

"Let's get another table," Bella suggested.

"Nonsense, there's plenty of room," Nathan said, scooting over.

The only available room was next to the girls and I didn't want to sit next to them, neither did Bella.

"We'll just pull another table over," Ben said, grabbing a nearby table.

I made a face but didn't comment.

We joined the two tables and sat down. Bella and I sat on the end, the furthest away from Alexis and her minions.

"I don't like Alexis," Bella whispered as she watched Alexis smother Ben. "She's all wrong for Ben."

"He deserves someone better," I agreed.

"He just won't listen to me," Bella sighed, tearing her eyes away from them. "He hasn't mentioned her in a while. All he talks about is you, actually. I thought you two were together."

"Oh," I blushed. "No, we're just friends. I don't want to force him to date me because I'm pregnant. It just wouldn't be right."

Bella nodded, "I like you. I mean, if Alexis got pregnant, she'd use that as a trap, but you don't."

I smiled, "I feel that a relationship should be started because you're attracted to someone, not because you have kids with them."

"You and I are going to get along great," Bella said.

I smiled, agreeing with her.

For the most part, I ignored everyone but Bella, Ben, and Edward. Ben was right when he said I would love Bella. By the end of the night, I really did.

She was very funny, outgoing, and just very different.

When it was time to go, Bella and I exchanged numbers and promised to meet up again soon.

**30 weeks pregnant**

The week that followed wasn't too exciting. I went to school, came home, watched TV, and then went to bed. See, nothing terribly exciting.

I did have a check up to make sure everything was still good with the twins, and thankfully, everything was.

Ben had Edward come down and he helped paint the nursery while Bella and I browsed different nursery catalogues.

I found the cribs I wanted and made a mental note to go to 'Babies r us' first this weekend.

I invited Bella to come along and she happily agreed too.

Bella and I became fast friends over the span of a week and a half.

She came up as often as she could, or I even went down to Seattle once and stayed in her guest room.

I met her Dad, Charlie, who was the sweetest dad in the world and I also met her mom, who was...interesting to say the least.

It felt great to have a girlfriend to talk to again. I was really happy that Ben introduced us.

"Ready to go?" Bella asked, poking her head into my room.

"Yup," I said, grabbing my purse. "Is my mom here?"

"Yeah, she just arrived with Carmen."

I pulled on my jacket and followed Bella into the living room.

"Have fun," Ben said without tearing his eyes away from the TV. "Hey! You cheated."

"Did not." Edward said, smirking.

"You too," I said. "Don't burn the house down, okay?"

Edward chuckled, "No promises."

"Love you," Bella yanked his head back and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Love you too, babe," Edward said, dazed.

I held back a laugh.

Bella winked at me and pulled me out the door.

"Hey, Mom, Carmen," I greeted as I eased myself into the backseat.

"Hey, sweetheart." Mom said, reaching back to rub my belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." I breathed out.

"How about you, Bella?"

"Better," Bella said. "I still have bad morning sickness but it's getting better."

"I only had morning sickness for about two weeks," I said.

"Don't rub it in," she laughed.

I laughed with her, "Sorry."

We drove to Seattle to go shopping. It was a three-hour drive which ended up taking longer because I had to stop for to use the bathroom frequently but when we finally made it I was glad.

I did a quick stretch before I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her into Babies r us.

"Damn girl," Bella laughed. "We have all day."

"Where should we start first?" I asked, eagerly.

"You know what crib you want?" Mom asked.

"Yes," I said, fishing the paper out of my bag. "This one."

"How about you and Bella go look at the bedding while Carmen and I see if they have this crib in stock."

"Sounds good."

I grabbed Bella's hand and once again pulled her along.

We spent the whole day in babies r us, shopping for all the necessities that I needed. I was so grateful that my mom and Carmen were buying everything for me because between Ben and I, we wouldn't even have enough money for one crib, let alone two.

"I know you don't want a baby shower," Bella said once we were finished. "But I still wanted to get you something."

"You didn't have too."

"It's not much," she told me as she handed me the bag.

I opened up the bag and smiled, "Aw, little shoes. They're so cute. Thank you, Bells."

"You're welcome," she said, giving me a small hug.

"And Thank you guys too," I said, stopping to give both my mom and Carmen a hug. "I really appreciate all you've done for me."

"Aw, don't cry, baby." Mom wiped my tears away and kissed my head.

"We'll always be here to help," Carmen told me. "You're family and we help out family."

I smiled.

I was a really lucky girl.

**32 weeks pregnant **

"Ben, you're going to break it," I whined. "Just read the instructions."

"I've got it," he said.

I glared at him.

He was being so stubborn.

"I helped my sister put her crib up."

"How long ago was this?" I asked.

"Um...about two years ago," he admitted. "But the mechanics haven't changed."

I sighed and shook my head.

Men.

"Okay, Okay," I relented. "We'll do it your way."

"Thank you," he gave me a smile before getting back to work.

It's been two hours since we opened up the boxes, yeah we opened them both because Ben thought it would be okay, and we still haven't managed to put even two pieces together.

"You have another hour," I told him. "Then we're doing it my way."

"Yeah, Yeah."

I heard my phone ring in the front room and so I ran to get it. Well, I didn't really run more like hobbled but you get it.

I saw my mom's name flash across the screen and answered it.

"Hey, mom."

"It's...it's me," Dad said after a few seconds.

"Dad?"

I haven't talked to my dad since I moved out almost two months ago. And well, if I was being honest, we haven't had a civilized conversation since he found out I was pregnant.

"Yeah," he said, softly.

"What's up?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet for lunch today."

I smiled wide, "Yes! I mean, yeah, that'd be cool."

I heard his soft laugh, "Great. How about we meet at the diner?"

"That sounds perfect," I told him. "I can be there by noon?"

"I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

I smiled and hung up.

"Who was that?" Ben wondered.

"My dad," I said, still surprised.

"What'd he want?"

"He wants to take me to lunch."

Ben smiled, "See, I told you he'd come around."

"I don't know what he wants yet," I said as I headed into my bedroom. "It could be bad."

"If it was bad, he'd just say it over the phone."

"I guess you're right." I said, brushing my hair. "Hey, can I have a ride?"

"Sure, I was just about to head out myself."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He laughed, "Alexis just text me."

I turned away so he couldn't see the grimace on my face. "You two are back together?"

They broke up last week. Although, you wouldn't know it by the way Ben's been acting. I notice that whenever he breaks it off with her, he's happier. I just wish he'd realize it and leave her behind for good.

"Yeah, we worked it out last night," he said. "She's trying hard to wrap her head around this," he said, gesturing between the two of us. "Maybe, if you give her a chance, you two could be friends."

I snorted, "Not going to happen."

"Why?" Ben inquired.

"Because it's weird," I said, grabbing a pair of jeans from my closet. "What would we talk about?"

"Me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure she'd just love that."

"Kidding, Ang." Ben said, laughing.

I sighed, "You slept with me, and her, and now I'm pregnant and you two are back together. How would we ever be friends?"

"She'll probably be around the twins so..."

"No," I said. "She doesn't need to be around my kids, ever."

"Ang." Ben sighed.

"I'm serious," I said, breezing past him. "I don't like her, she doesn't like me. I don't trust her to even be in the same room as them."

"I'll be there."

"She never comes over now," I said, furthering my argument. "So she doesn't need to come over after they're born. You can go to her."

"You're being difficult." Ben complained. "What if I told you I didn't want you to bring any guys around my sons?"

"I'd agree with you," I said. "We don't need to parade lover after lover around them."

"Lovers," he snickered.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door so that I could get dressed.

"Just think about it," Ben said. "She'll probably be around for a while so it make since that she'd meet them eventually."

I sighed, knowing he was right.

I didn't like Alexis but if Ben truly saw a future with her, why should I deny him the chance to introduce his kids?

"I'll think about allowing her around them," I said, opening up my door. "But I'm not going to pretend to be her best friend."

"Fine."

"You ready?" I asked, suddenly even more eager to leave.

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you in the car."

The ride over to the diner was tense. Ben and I didn't say anything to each other beside goodbye when I finally climbed out of the car.

My dad was already there, waiting by the door, looking nervous and awkward. I felt the same.

I waddled over to him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Dad."

"Angela," he said, nodding. "You look good."

"I feel...goodish," I admitted with a laugh.

"How are the babies?"

"Good," I said. "I'm having boys."

He cracked a small smile, "Did you think of any names yet?"

"Um, yeah," I said as we entered the diner. "Noah and Wesley Cheney."

"Good names."

"Thank you," I said, hiding my smile. "So, why'd you invite me out to lunch?"

Dad waited until the server had left before he let out a sigh and finally made eye contact with me, "I made a mistake. I let my anger rule me and I shouldn't have. You needed me more than ever and I...I failed you."

I didn't know what to say.

I was shocked that he was apologizing to me. My dad was always right in his eyes. He rarely apologized for something so this meant a lot.

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I do," I said. "I know you only did what you did because of your upbringing."

"Still, I should've stayed by your side."

"Better late than never, right?" I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, "I suppose."

"Can I ask you what passed through your mind when I told you?" I asked, curiously.

"At first, I didn't believe you," he said. "I thought you were just trying to get me back for accidently calling you fat but then...when I realized you meant it, I don't know...I just thought you knew better."

"It wasn't planned, Dad," I said, sighing. "It just happened."

"And you didn't think of using…protection?" he sounded uncomfortable.

"I wasn't completely…sober," I admitted, embarrassed.

"This is why we told you not to drink, Angela. You do things that you wouldn't normally do."

"I understand that dad but…" I sighed. "I'm sixteen. I didn't want to be holed up in the house while others went out and had fun."

"We did what we thought was best for you," Dad said. "Obviously, we weren't strict enough."

"Dad, that was the problem." I told him. "You weren't allowing me to be a normal teen."

"Do you think you can be now?"

"No, of course not," I sighed. "I just…at the time I thought 'what could go wrong with one night out'?"

"Obviously, a lot," he said, gesturing to my stomach.

"I didn't think this would happen." I said. "I just wanted to have fun."

"Is your definition of fun sleeping around?"

"No!" I said, appalled. "Of course not. That wasn't supposed to happen…I…got a little too loose I guess," I said, blushing.

Dad sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Do you understand why I'm angry, was angry?"

"Yes," I said. "And I understand that you're disappointed too but…you can't keep a grudge."

He sighed again, "You know I'll always be there for you, Ang,"

"No, not really," I said, looking down at my hands. "You don't show it anymore. You're just so angry all the time and up until I moved out you kept pushing adoption on me."

"It's the right choice," he interjected.

"For you," I said. "But not for me. I couldn't do that."

"What are you going to do when it comes time for college? No, let's not get that far ahead. How about when you need to afford diapers? Formula?"

"I'll get a job," I said, quietly.

"So you'll work, take care of the twins, and go to school? Who will watch them?"

"Ben,"

"And if Ben's busy?"

"Mom." I told him. "Did you invite me out just to talk me into adoption?" I asked, gathering my things.

"No, Ang, wait," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't want to stand by and watch you fall."

"Then help me," I said. "At least when I need it."

My dad was quiet for a few minutes, "I'm sorry for the way I've acted," he finally said. "It wasn't fair. I promise I'll try to be better."

"That's all I ask," I said, smiling.

"Hug?" he asked

"Sure," I stood up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dad, I love you."

"I love you too, Ang."

It felt good to know my dad still cared about me, even though I had disappointed him. I hoped that with time, our relationship would once again be as strong as it once was.

* * *

**Soo, hello. I haven't updated in like a month and I'm so sorry. I promise, Promise, the next chapter will be out either tomorrow or Thursday. I actually have the next two chapters written, I just need to read through them.**

**Also, the next 16 and pregnant girl will be Bella. You kind of met her in this one, something that's never happened on 16 and pregnant (At least I don't think so) But yeah. Bella will be in the next few chapters as well but you won't get her story or anything until Angela's is over :D**

**Review.**


	10. Angela: Part 3

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Oh, I have a polyvore. I love making things to go along with this story so the link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**Angela**

**November, 34 weeks pregnant**

Alexis was around a lot more these days. I honestly don't think I go a day without seeing her.

She's even starting spending the night at our house, making me feel uncomfortable twenty-four seven. We still don't get along but that's not my fault. I took Ben's advice, I tried to make friends with her, I really did. I smile at her, try to engage her in conversations, but she gives me the stink eye and stalks off each time.

Because of that, I've been staying out a lot more. I've stayed at my parents house three days this week and while they're glad to have me home, I missed being out on my own, with Ben.

This weekend, I decided that I would visit Bella in Seattle. I knew that if anyone could get my mind of the aggravation that is Alexis, it was Bella.

Ben, who didn't understand why I wasn't coming home, tried to call me while Edward drove me down to Seattle but I chose to ignore it.

I already knew what he was going to say.

'Hey, Alexis is staying over again. Do you want us to pick up some movies? Food?'

Yeah, no thanks.

Ben also sent a text, which I did read, and it confirmed what I already knew. Alexis was staying over again, making it the fourth day, and he wanted to know what I wanted them to pick up for dinner.

I ignored it and threw my phone into my bag.

"Trouble in paradise?" Edward guessed.

"Ben's aggravating me," I admitted. "No, not Ben, Alexis."

"I hear you." Edward said, shaking his head. "Alexis is just..."

"A bitch?"

Edward chuckled, "That's an understatement."

I laughed, "Mega bitch?"

"I could think of a few more that fit the description to a t but I probably shouldn't say it."

I nodded, also knowing a few words that I could use to describe her that weren't something a lady should say.

"She's been at our house every day this week." I continued. "And I try to be nice, I smile, talk about random things and all I get is this dirty look."

"Just ignore her," Edward said. "She'll eventually get tired and leave you alone."

"I've been trying that since middle school," I said, exasperated. "It doesn't work."

"She won't be around much longer."

I grinned, "Do you have evil plans of killing her?"

Edward snorted, "Nah but things are changing."

I nodded, things were indeed changing.

After Edward dropped me off at Bella's, he headed back home but not before giving Bella quite the kiss.

"Stop sucking my daughter's face, Cullen," Charlie yelled from the doorway.

"Sorry, Mr. Swan."

Edward didn't look the least bit ashamed.

"Bye, babe." Bella gave him one last kiss before running back to me. "I'm so glad you came."

"I'm glad you're cool with me staying."

"You know I adore you," Bella giggled.

"Hi, Mr. Swan." I greeted.

"Call me Charlie, Angela." he said, kissing my cheek. "Are you girl's hungry?"

"Yes." Bella said. "I'm starving."

"I'll pick up some pizza after I pick up Seth, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Bella and I headed up to her room and I marveled at the size. I've only been here one other time and we spent most of the time in the movie room.

"Wow, nice."

Bella blushed, "Thanks. So, I hear Alexis has been up Ben's ass."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I think it's Ben's fault, too. He's trying to get us to be nice to each other."

"I can see him doing that," Bella agreed. "I just wish he'd realize she's all wrong for him."

I blushed, "Is it...never mind."

"Tell me," she said, poking my side.

I bit my lip. Lately, I've felt more drawn toward Ben. I've even gotten Jealous when I watched Ben kiss Alexis. For a while, I kind of wondered if I was only getting these feelings because we're having kids together.

"I think...I kind of like him." I admitted, looking down at her comforter.

Bella was quiet so I looked up at her and saw a big smile. "You two would make a cute couple."

I frowned, "I just wonder if the reason I'm starting to develop feelings for him is because I'm carrying his kids, ya know?"

She nodded, slowly, "I can see where you're coming from. You're bonded with him now more than ever because he gave your kids to you but that doesn't make you love someone...Well, no, in a way it would but you can tell the difference between being in love and just loving someone, right?"

"I don't have experience in the love department," I admitted, embarrassed. "Ben's the first guy who's given me attention."

"I don't believe that."

"It's true," I said. "I'm the goody two shoes whose father is a priest. No one even looks in my direction."

"No, I don't believe that. _You_ just don't look," Bella said, sighed. "Trust me though, you'll know when you're in love."

My new feelings for Ben have slowly been developing over the last few weeks. It's the little things he does that make me smile and I'm happy when I'm around him.

Of course, that's when Alexis isn't around.

I spent the evening talking about this and that with Bella. When her dad and her half brother came home with pizza, we moved the party downstairs and popped in a movie while we ate.

We watched movies until it was time for bed.

At about ten, we headed up to Bella's room, changed into our pajamas and crashed.

But I didn't stay asleep very long.

I woke up at about twelve thirty feeling off.

I paced Bella's room for a while, trying to shake the weird feeling off, when I felt something dribble down my legs. I touched the crouch of my sweats and was instantly worried.

I gasped, "Bella."

"Mmm," she moaned, rolling over.

"Bella!" I said, worried.

"I'm up!" Bella said, shooting up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaking."

She turned the light on and I looked down. My sweats were completely drenched. I blushed, thinking that I peed.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Ang, I think...I think your water broke."

"What? No," I gasped. "No, it's too soon."

"Dad!" Bella yelled. "Dad, Sue!"

I stood there frozen in shock while Bella ran to get her parents.

Sue came in first and agreed with Bella. She thought my water broke. I was so scared because I knew my babies weren't supposed to come for another few weeks.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Sue instructed. "Who's your doctor, sweetie?"

"Dr. Marks," I breathed out. "I'm scared."

"Hey, it'll be okay." Bella said. "It'll be okay."

Bella and Sue drove me to the hospital and they confirmed what we already knew. My water had broken.

Even though I wasn't due for six more weeks, Dr. Marks told me that it was normal for twins to be born early.

I was a nervous wreck as they got me into a bed and set up to all the machines. I knew that a lot could go wrong when babies were born early and I prayed that none of those things happened to my boys.

Ben and our parents showed up three and a half hours after I was admitted. But I wasn't alone before that. Bella sat by my side and held my hand and Edward showed up for support too.

I have really great friends.

Four hours after I was admitted, Dr. Marks told me that one of the babies was breeched, meaning one of my boys were positioned feet first. So, I had to have an emergency C-section.

Ben got dressed in scrubs and followed me into the OR. He was there with me for it all, he even held my hand and kissed my forehead.

...

**November 29th, 2012**

Wesley was born first.

He was the smallest of my babies. He only weighed 3lbs, 8 oz. He had a mop of dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Noah was born only minutes later. He weighed 4lbs, 6 oz. He had black hair, like me, and blue eyes.

...

They were rushed to NICU while I was cleaned up.

I only got to see them once before they were whisked away, and it worried me, but Dr. Marks assured me that they were okay.

Still, they had to have tubes attached to them for the meantime.

I didn't like it one bit.

It took me a while to get up the strength to be able to visit my babies but when I was finally allowed to see them, I jumped at the chance. Well, I didn't really jump because I was in a lot of pain but you get what I'm saying.

"They're so small," I said as I touched Wesley's small head.

I felt tears fill my eyes as I looked at all the wires attached to them.

"They're healthy," Ben assured me, rubbing my shoulders. "They just need a little help breathing right now."

I nodded, never taking my eyes off my babies.

Noah was in the same shape as Wesley but I trust Ben to tell me the truth.

"Hi, baby." I whispered, stroking Noah's little leg. "I'm your momma."

"Would you like to hold him?" One of the nurses asked.

"I can?"

She smiled and gently lifted Noah out of the plastic basinet. I opened my arms for him and she lowered him into them.

He felt so little in my arms.

"Hi." I cried.

"Don't cry, Ang." Ben wiped my tears away.

"Happy tears," I sniffled. "I'm so happy."

He smiled back at me, trying to hide his own tears.

I stayed in NICU holding my babies as long as I was allowed to. I didn't want to let them go but the nurse reminded me that I needed to rest up but that I could come back later.

I only had to stay in the hospital for three days but Wesley and Noah had to stay longer. They needed to be closely monitor for the time being and so I had no choice but to leave without them.

I didn't go too far though.

Charlie offered to let us stay while they were in the hospital. I took him up on that offer while Ben decided to stay with Edward.

"You ready, Ang?" Bella asked as she gathered up my balloons.

"Mhm," I sniffled.

She gave me a sad look and grabbed my hand, "They'll be out before you know it."

"I don't want to leave."

"I know," she said, squeezing my hand. "But you can see them every day until they're strong enough to go home."

I nodded, that was the only plus side.

I stopped by the nursery to see my boys once more before I finally left the hospital with Bella.

Ben had already gone back to Forks to pack some things for me, himself, and the boys so Edward picked Bella and I up from the hospital. Bella climbed in back with me and as soon as the door closed, I was crying.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tightly against her.

"It's okay, Angela." Bella said, softly. "They'll be out of the hospital before you know it, okay?"

I nodded, sniffling, "It's just hard. I always thought I'd leave the hospital with them and now...now I'm leaving...and they're staying," I sobbed.

"Ssh," Bella rubbed my back and let me cry.

**December**

**One week old**

The boys were still in the hospital, though they were already a week old. Ben and I went to visit them as often as possible and stayed until the nurses kicked us out.

Ben and I have missed a lot of school but neither of us could find it in us to care. However, that being said, we did keep up on the schoolwork the teachers had sent us. It was one of the easiest ways to keep our minds busy, off our kids for just a little while.

I was still staying in Seattle, with the Swan's, for the time being and they were being very nice to me. I honestly don't know how I lucked out and met such an amazing family.

Bella and Seth had made it their mission in life to try and cheer me up and sometimes I do smile but if I was being honest, I'm depressed. I held Noah and Wesley inside me for almost nine months and now they're out and I don't have them in my arms.

I wanted my babies to come home and no matter how many times the nurses told me they would soon, it wasn't soon enough.

"Here you go," The nurse, Lizzie, said, brightly as she wheeled in Wesley and then Noah.

"Hi, babies," I smiled, feeling whole for the first time today. "How are you two doing? Are you missing me?"

I gently lifted Noah out of his bassinet and cuddled him on my chest.

I've gotten a lot better at holding him these last couple of days. At first, I was terrified of holding him because he was so tiny, so weak looking, I thought I would break him but the nurses quickly put me at ease.

I also learned how to feed and burp them. The burping thing was easily the hardest for me to do. In all actuality, it was the easiest thing but I was very wary about it. Again, it had to do with how tiny my boys are.

Ben, on the other hand, took at it like a pro.

He watched the nurses intently each time they showed us. I almost expected him to pull out a notebook and write their every movement down.

I know I've said this before but I was so glad that out of all the boys this could have happened to me with, it was Ben.

He was a great father, even if it had only been a week and we had limited time with our boys.

"He's feeling heavier today," Ben noted as he lifted Wesley from the bassinet.

"They're doing good," Lizzie promised. "They're eating well, sleeping well, and breathing good on their own."

"When can we take them home?" I asked, hoping she'd surprise me by saying today.

"Very, very soon," Lizzie said, patting my shoulder. "They'll be home before you know it."

My heart dropped as I nodded.

I hated when they told me 'soon'.

Once again, Ben and I stayed in the hospital with them for as long as we were allowed. We changed them, fed them, and just held them until Lizzie came back in to retrieve them.

It was sad walking out once again without them but I no longer cried. I just told myself what everyone else has been telling me.

They'll be home soon.

**Two weeks old**

"I get to take my babies home today," I said, doing a little dance. "I'm so excited."

Bella laughed, "I can tell."

"I've been waiting for forever to get them home."

"I know," she said. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes," I breathed out. "I'm very nervous. Today we become fully responsible for two little beings."

It was overwhelming but I still very excited.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Bella," I said, hugging her. "You've been an amazing friend."

She beamed at me, "Don't mention it. You'll always be welcome here."

"Ben's here," Charlie yelled.

I let out a squeal and raced down the stairs.

"Bye to you too," Bella laughed.

"Sorry, bye Bella."

"Bye." Bella waved. "Text me when you get home."

"You ready?" Ben asked as excitement danced in his eyes.

"I've only been ready for two weeks now." I said, grabbing his hand. "Bye, Charlie."

"Bye, sweetheart." Charlie waved before retreating into his den with a sandwich.

The drive to the hospital was short, only taking ten minutes. I was on cloud nine the whole ride. Ben placed his hand on my thigh and tried to stop me from bouncing around but it didn't work.

"Sorry," I said, blushing.

"Don't be," he laughed. "I'm excited too but I'm scared as well. Do you think Lizzie would mind moving in with us?"

I barked out a laugh, "Um, yeah, probably."

"Damn."

"We can do this," I said, grasping his hand. "I know we can."

Ben smiled and shocked me by bringing our intertwined hands up to his face and kissing mine.

"We can," he agreed.

When we finally made it into the hospital, Lizzie was waiting for us with a big smile on her face.

"Ready to take the boys home?"

"Yes," Ben and I answered.

"Right this way."

We were led into one of the family rooms and the boys were brought in. I lifted Wesley from his bassinet and gave him a little snuggle before dressing him in a green snowman onesie with blue pants and a stripped hat.

I then buckled him into his blue and gray car seat.

Ben followed my lead and soon both of our boys were strapped and ready to go.

"Alright, you're free to leave," Lizzie said, giving Ben and I a quick hug. "Take care."

"You too," I said, grabbing Wesley's car seat.

Since it was so cold outside, Ben left the boys with me while he ran to get the car. I crouched down in front of their car seats and smiled at the both of them.

This day took too long to come but I'm so glad that it's finally here.

"Are you excited to go home?" I asked them.

Wesley's eye's were wide open and he was looking around in fascination while his brothers eyes were hooded, and he looked as if he were about to fall asleep.

"Mommy is definitely excited," I said, stroking Wesley's cheek. "It hasn't felt right without you two."

When Ben finally made it to the door with the car, I grabbed both the car seats and headed out into the cold December air.

I opted to sit in back with my boys so after strapping Noah in on the left, I slid in the middle and Ben strapped Wesley in on my right.

It felt good to finally go home as a family.

* * *

**Told you, I'd have another update for you soon. :D The next chapter is also written, I just have to go through it and edit. So, the birth scene wasn't really focused on in this chapter. It happened but I didn't put too much detail in it because I haven't had a c-section so I don't know all that happens. I watch the episodes while writing each chapter so I take ideas from the girls on that show, and of course add twists and turns of my own. Angela is loosely based of 'Leah'.**

**Um, Angela has one more chapter and an Epi and then it will be Bella's episode. :D**

**Review, please. I'd love to know what you think.**


	11. Angela: A month old

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Oh, I have a polyvore. I love making things to go along with this story so the link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**Angela**

**~Three weeks old~**

Finally being home with my boys was great but it was also very, very tiring. Ben and I only got a small taste of what parenthood was really like when the boys were still in NICU.

But now that both of them were home, it was crazy to say the least.

Wesley woke up every two hours for a feeding or a diaper change. Noah's sleeping pattern varied. Sometimes he'd wake up every two hours, sometimes every three hours, and sometimes he'd wake up because of Wesley's loud shrieking.

Ben and I both had baby monitors in our rooms so when we heard someone start to whimper, we tried to get to the nursery as fast as possible to avoid both the babies screaming.

So far, we've been doing pretty good when it came to responding fast.

The first couple of days after the boys came home was the roughest. Ben and I had still managed to get a full night, or almost a full night, of rest while the boys were in the hospital but as soon as they came home, we got maybe four hours, if we were lucky.

I heard one of my babies start to whimper and kicked my covers off.

Wesley started to cry just as I reached his crib and Noah in turn also started to cry.

"Ssh, baby." I picked Wesley up first and could smell his dirty diaper. "Ben," I yelled as I placed Wesley on the changing table. "Ben!"

"I've got him," Ben yawned as he stumbled into the boys room.

Ben picked up Noah and rocked him back and forth, calming him down. I half smiled at the sight before turning my attention back to Wesley. I changed his diaper as quickly as possible but that wasn't fast enough for my little man.

He absolutely loathed having his diaper changed

"I don't know why you're so fussy about diaper changes," I cooed as I kissed his little head. "Do you want to sit in a dirty diaper all day?"

After chucking the diaper into the garbage, I went to the kitchen to prepare him a bottle only to find that Ben had already made one for him.

"Thank you," I took the bottle and went to the couch so that I could feed my little man.

"No problem," Ben yawned. "What time is it?"

"Um five?" I guessed. "Yeah, it's five."

"Damn," he yawned again. "I have to go back to school today."

I knew this and I was very, very nervous. It would be my first full day alone with the boys.

Even though it's only been a week since we brought him home, both Ben and I agreed that at least one of us should head back to school. Lord knows we missed enough of it during the two-week stay in Seattle.

I would probably head back to school next week, or the week after that. I wasn't too sure yet. The idea of leaving my twins wasn't an appealing idea.

But when I was ready, I had everything set in place. My mom would watch the boys when she could and if she wasn't able to watch them then Carmen would.

Everything was set, I just wasn't ready yet.

"I'll be asleep by third period," he laughed and then yawned again. "These kids are nocturnal."

I laughed, "I think all babies are for the first few months."

"I wish we got the kids that loved sleeping, that would've been the best."

"I'm not gonna disagree with you,"

Once the boys had been fed, changed, and burped, we put them back in their crib and then tried to catch a few more hours of sleep.

Ben woke me up what felt like a few moments later, telling me he was about to head out. I gave him a glare, yeah I'm not so much a morning person anymore, and waved him off.

I went back to sleep and woke up about two hours later feeling a little more refreshed. I checked on the boys first and found both of them still sleeping soundly.

I smiled at them before heading back to my room to grab the baby monitor. Since I had a little time before they would wake up, I decided to do a little house work.

Since the boys came home, we haven't been as clean as normal. The house was messy, mainly in the kitchen. We had tons of bottles littering the counter and a couple empty formula cartons.

I managed to get most of the dishes and garbage cleaned up before the boys woke up and demanded my attention.

I was very pleased with myself.

Now, if only I could get a shower in before the day's up.

Overall, my day didn't go too bad. The boys were calm most of the morning and so I let them lounge in their bouncers while I ran around the house cleaning.

By lunchtime, I was tired and so I pulled both boys out of their chairs and snuggled with them on the couch.

I did have a dirty diaper incident mid afternoon.

Wesley took a big dump and because I was feeding Noah, I didn't realize how bad it was until I picked him up. He got it up his back and down his legs.

It was horrifying.

After placing Noah back in his bouncer, I took Wesley to the bathroom and gave him a bath. He was not happy about that at all. Between Noah and Wesley, Noah was the one who loved to have baths. Wesley hated them and so I tried to speed through it.

When I had him wrapped in a towel, he stopped his crying and cooed happily as if nothing had been wrong five seconds prior.

I dressed him warmly and placed him in his crib for a little nap. I then went to retrieve Noah so that he could also take a nap.

When Ben came home at three thirty, he brought over some friends. They took the boys off my hands and gave me a much needed break. While they watched the boys, I showered and brushed through my messy hair.

It felt nice to be clean. After tying my hair up into a messy bun, I fluttered around my room, cleaning. The rest of the house was cleanish, I felt like my room should be as well.

I packed up my maternity clothes and put them by the front door so that I could donate them to Goodwill. I wouldn't need them again, ever. Two babies was more than enough for a lifetime.

Seriously.

"Take a break, Ang." Ben said as I was about to take the trash out. "You do too much."

"I wish I had a girlfriend like her." Nathan added as he played with Noah.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"She's a girl and she's your friend," Henry said with a smirk. "That's all he was implying. Get your mind out of the gutter, Cheney."

I blushed and took a seat on the couch.

Nathan passed Noah too me and looked relieved to be baby free.

"They're cute," Nathan said.

"Yeah, they are," I agreed, staring down into my little mans blue eyes.

"Wait a while before you have some of your own," Ben told him, seriously. "They may be cute but they're also messy."

Nathan laughed, "Dude, you don't have to tell me that. I wrap it up before I have fun with anyone."

"Which you should've done." Henry told him, pointedly.

"That advice is just a little too late." Ben said with a roll of his eyes.

Soon it was time to put the boys to bed. Nathan and Henry chose the same time to leave and so we said our goodbyes before going through our normal night routine with Wesley and Noah.

We fed them, burped them, changed them, and then ran toward our own bedrooms in a hope that we could catch a few hours before we had to get up again.

**~A month old~**

"Hey," Bella said when I opened the door. "Long time no see stranger."

"Bella! Hey," I hugged her, tightly. "I'm so sorry I haven't called you. I've meant too...I just..."

I felt bad that I neglected to even call her over the last few weeks. She had been an amazing friend to me while the twins were in the hospital, and even before that.

"It's okay," Bella waved me off. "I totally understand."

"Thank you."

"You look horrible, hon," she said with a laugh.

"I know," I said, laughing with her. "The boys are pretty fussy today." I said as I stepped aside to let her and Edward in. "And I haven't had time to shower or even change."

My hair was full of knots, I had spit up on my shirt, and I was wearing holey sweats. I wasn't going to win any beauty pageants, that's for sure.

"Where's Ben?" Edward wondered.

"He's working," I said. "Mrs. Newton has him working doubles since they fired Dakota."

"Oh, that sucks," Bella said. "Are you alone a lot?"

"Only four days out of the week," I said, trying not to sound to depressed about it.

"Well, I'm here for the night," Bella said. "Put me to work and take a break."

"I couldn't do that."

"You can and will," Bella pushed. "Go take a relaxing bath. I'll watch the twins. Where are they anyway?"

"Over here."

I led them into the front room where the boys were sitting peacefully in their bouncers. It had taken me nearly an hour to get them calm so I was glad teh doorbell ringing hadn't disturbed them in the least.

"Aw, look at them." Bella dropped to her knees in front of them and began playing with them.

"How is it?" Edward asked. "Parenthood, I mean."

"Honestly?" I breathed out. "It's crazy. I barely get five minutes to myself, especially since I have two instead of one. I don't think I've slept a full eight hours in about three and a half months."

I wasn't trying to scare him. I was just telling him like it was. Edward would soon know firsthand just how hard it was because Bella was due in a couple months.

"But," I continued. "It's also amazing. They are the most beautiful things in the world and sometimes it's hard to wrap my head around the fact that they're mine."

Edward smiled a bit.

"Can I hold one of them?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Bella chose Noah, the calmer of the two, and gently lifted him into her arms. She crawled him carefully and smiled down at him.

"You're just the cutest thing ever," Bella cooed down at him.

"Do you want to hold Wesley?" I asked Edward.

"No," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't want to break him or anything."

I laughed and retrieved my son anyway. "You'll be fine, Edward."

"Just...I should sit down first," Edward plopped down on the couch and held his arms out awkwardly.

I set Wesley into his arms and stood back to smile at him, "See, you're doing it."

"Do you like being a mom?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I said, honestly. "I love it, it's just hard."

"Worth it though?"

"Definitely worth it."

Edward and Bella stayed the night and they got a little taste of what Ben and I went through each night. Although the twins slept a little better at night, they still woke up constantly.

In the morning, we all went out to breakfast before Edward and Bella headed back to Seattle.

Time seemed to move faster after Edward and Bella's visit. The boys grew, their sleeping patterns became better, and soon, I realized that I needed to get back to school.

The idea of leaving them for a full seven hours wasn't appealing at all but in order to not live off my parents my whole life, I had to get a degree and going to school was the only way to get said degree.

Still, I kept pushing it back.

First it was Monday but something would come up and I pushed it to Tuesday. Tuesday turned to Thursday and then Thursday turned to Friday.

I was all for waiting until next week to start but Ben put his foot down and told me that he would drag me to school kicking and screaming if he had too.

I gave him the silent treatment for that, and then apologized because I knew he didn't mean any harm by it.

Friday morning, I woke up, showered, and dressed for my first day back at school. I was up early, earlier than I needed to be, but that's because I wanted to spend a couple extra minutes with Wesley and Noah.

When it was finally time to get the boys ready to go to my mom's, I had butterflies in my stomach. Ben hovered over me as if he were waiting for me to bolt and lock myself in my room with the boys.

It was an appealing thought but I didn't do it.

When we got to my mom's house, both my parents were home and waiting outside for us. They haven't seen the twins in almost two weeks and so they were excited, even my dad was.

"Give me," Mom squealed as pulled Noah out of his seat. I surrendered him after kissing him on the head. "Oh, look at you. Marcus, look at our grandson. Isn't he handsome?"

"They are," Dad agreed as Ben handed him Wesley.

"So, the formula is in here, diapers are as well. Um, I try to feed them every two to three hours and...yeah, if you have any problems just call. I'll keep my phone on."

"We've got this, Angie." Dad laughed. "We've raised three of our own, you know."

I cracked a smile, "Right."

"Come on, Ang," Ben tugged on my hand. "We're going to be late."

I swallowed and gave a quick kiss to each of my boys, "This is hard."

"It's only a couple hours," Mom said, knowingly. "They'll be fine."

I nodded and let Ben tug me back to the car.

My first day back at school was a success in my opinioin. While people did stare at me occasionally, they weren't rude about it. A few people even asked me how my twins were doing.

None of my old friends approached me though. Carissa and Megan were content to just glare at me from their table but I ignored them and talked with my new friends, the ones who had expected that I had kids.

I called home to check on Noah and Wesley three times and each time my mom promised me that they were both doing fine. It put me at ease and allowed me to concentrate on the lesson being taught.

I have to admit that though I missed my boys, I was glad to get out of the house for once. It was nice to talk to people who could actually respond to me.

When the final Bell rang, I was excited to get back to my little men.

"Excited to get back to the boys?" Ben guessed as he helped me into the car.

"You know it," I said with a big smile.

"How did your day go?" he asked.

"It was pretty good," I said, honestly. "It feels good to be back."

"It gets easier," Ben said. "I was a nervous wreck leaving them when I first went back."

"Really?"

This was a surprise to me.

"Yeah," he said. "But I knew they were safe and happy with you and that got me through my day."

I smiled at him.

My boys were awake when Ben and I arrived. I wasted no time in scooping them both up and peppering their little faces with kisses. My parents and Ben laughed at me too which I responded by sticking my tongue out at them.

"Did you miss me?" I asked turning my attention back to my boys.

"They didn't even realize you were gone," Dad said "They're pretty calm babies, way better than your brothers ever were."

"Way better than Angela," Mom laughed. "Oh, Lord, did you have a set of lungs."

I laughed and snuggled my boys closer.

* * *

**Alright, so next is Angela's Epi and then Bella's Episode will begin. I have the next three chapters already written so I'll probably upload the Epi either tonight or tomorrow morning and then I'll upload Bella's Prologue and then her first part the next day :D**

**Please Review. I love to hear what you guys think.**


	12. Epilogue: Angela

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Oh, I have a polyvore. I love making things to go along with this story so the link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**~Angela~**

_I never thought I'd be a teen mom. To be honest, I thought I'd be married long before I ever had my first kid but this just shows that sometimes, fate has other plans for you._

_I don't regret the decision to keep my kids, not at all, I just wished that I would've been able to have them a couple years down the road with someone who loved me, and whom I loved back._

_These days, things are much harder. The things that use to be important to me, like sleeping and school, have been put on a backburner while I try to raise my kids. I was never one for school before I had my kids but now, I desperately want to graduate, become something better for them._

_Now, I wonder if I'll ever be able to graduate high school._

_Having Ben with me through this all is a big relief. I don't know where I would be without him by my side. Though we aren't together, we make a good team. He's one of my best friends and I'm glad that out of all the guys out there, Ben was the one put in this situation with me._

_My advice to those watching my episode is to practice safe sex. No one knows how hard it is to be a parent until it's too late to change anything._

* * *

__**Nevermind, I changed my mind. I decided to upload Angela's Epilogue tonight rather than tomorrow since it's finished. :D So, we have two episodes of the four that I'm doing. Next will be Bella. She's kind of out of character. She's more outgoing than book Bella is. But she's still also kind of a bookworm, who can be shy, and doesn't take compliments well. You'll learn more about her later.**

**Review. :D**


	13. Prologue: Bella

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

Hey, I'm Bella.

I'm seventeen and live in Seattle, Washington with my dad, my stepmother, and half brother.

My mom is still in the picture, and I use to be very close with her, it's just that her life plans didn't include having to take care of a kid full time, so I stayed with my dad when they divorced.

I'm a daddy's girl, though, so I don't mind one bit.

When I'm not hanging out with my family, I'm spending it with my friends. I like to have fun, meaning I like to go to parties, play pranks, you know fun stuff like that.

But don't let that give you the wrong impression of me. I'm a total nerd. There are days when I'd rather curl up in bed with a good book rather than attend a party. I'm a straight A student for a reason.

I met Edward, my boyfriend, at a carnival last year by literally bumping into him. Right from the start he was a nice and goofy guy who always seemed to have a smile on his face.

At first, I wasn't interested in him as more than a friend but he proved to be a persistent one. He was constantly texting me, bringing me flowers, and of course making me laugh.

I eventually caved and gave him a chance.

My stepmom and step brother love Edward but my dad doesn't like him. I knew it's because Edward's a troublemaker and he's heard something's around town that didn't paint Edward in a good light.

I just hope that they'll work it out eventually because Edward's in my life for good, whether my dad likes it or not, because...

...I'm pregnant.

* * *

**As some of you probably know by now, I based Alice and Angela off different girls who were on the show. I watch the episodes while writing chapters to get ideas and to follow timelines. I didn't know who to base Bella off so she's kind of a mixture of the Bella we all know and love from Twilight, Chelsea, and a few other girls.**

**Soooo, yeah. The next chapter will be up soon, either tonight or tomorrow. And since it's finished, I'll probably post it tonight rather than tomorrow because I'm impatient like that. **

**Leave me a review. I really enjoy hear what you all think of my story.**

**Oh and make sure to check out my polyvore, linked on my page :D**


	14. Bella: Part 1

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**Bella**

**February, 28 weeks pregnant**

"Morning, Belly," My younger brother teased as he took a seat at the table.

"Morning, Seth," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Be nice," Sue, my stepmom, told him.

"I was just kidding," Seth said, pouting.

"It's okay," I said. "I didn't take any offense to that."

After all, I was mostly belly these days.

"What times is your appointment today?" Sue asked as she dropped some pancakes on my plate.

"Um, eleven thirty, I believe." I said, digging in.

"Do you need me to take you or will Edward actually remember this one?" Dad asked.

I sighed.

Before I found out I was pregnant, there was at least hope that Edward and my dad would become friends but now, that was long gone. It would have to be some kind of miracle for them to become friends any time soon.

"He actually reminded me today."

Edward forgot two of my appointments, which resulted in me asking my dad to take me. Now, Dad holds it over Edward's head.

"Hmp," Dad replied, opening up the paper.

"Charlie," Sue sighed. "Why can't you be nice to him?"

"I wasn't aware that he was here," Dad said, looking around.

"You know what she means," I said, pushing my food around my plate. "He's going to be around for a long time, Dad. The least you can do is tolerate each other."

Dad childishly brought the paper up so it covered his face.

"Nice," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I'm going to go get ready. Thanks for breakfast." I gave both my dad and Sue a quick kiss on the cheek before I headed up to my room.

When I found out I was pregnant, I was very shocked.

I _was_ on the pill but when Edward and I broke up, I stopped taking them. I don't sleep with just anyone and so I saw no point in taking them anymore.

When Edward and I got back together, we had sex but I still hadn't taken the pill. So, finding out I was pregnant really shouldn't have been a that big of a shock but it was.

For the longest time, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do.

I would never have an abortion, it's against my beliefs, but there was still the choice of adoption. I debated for a long time about what the best option would be.

On one hand, I would love to keep my baby. I could see all the milestones in my head. First breaths, First steps, first teeth. But on the other hand, I knew that I was only seventeen. I wasn't in a place that most parents are when they have kids.

I didn't have a job, my relationship was still up in the air, and I was still in school.

When I finally told Edward, I still hadn't figured out what I planned to do but I knew that Edward should have a say in this as well.

From the moment, I told Edward, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to keep the baby but he was behind me whatever I decided.

In the end, my final decision was to keep the baby.

I knew that it would be hard but I didn't want to give my baby up. It was a little piece of me and Edward, how could I let someone else have the pleasure of raising it?

Edward was thrilled that I chose to keep our baby and so the next step was to tell our parents.

We gathered them all up and chose to go out to dinner, because they couldn't make that big of a scene in public now could they? It turns out we didn't have to worry about that. Both of our parents were supportive, disappointed but still very supportive. Well, all but my mom.

At the time I told her, I thought she was okay with it but later, when she got me alone, she told me that if I had a brain, I'd give the baby up for adoption.

She knew first hand just how hard it was to raise a baby at a young age, after all Dad and her had me when they were just nineteen years old. She told me that I would have to give up on all my dreams but I didn't believe that.

I know a couple young moms who have gone on to do exactly what they wanted to with their lives.

Childishly, I stopped talking to my mom for a few weeks.

And when I finally decided to start talking to her again, she decided not to talk to me for a couple more weeks.

She tells me that I'm not mature enough to raise a kid and yet look at her. She pretty much pawned me off on my dad when I was younger so that she could go gallivanting around the world.

Sometimes, I think she forgets that Dad was young too and yet he grew up when it came to me.

But I digress.

If she wanted to ignore me and not see her granddaughter ever, that's fine. I can't force her.

I'm having a girl, by the way, and Edward and I decided to name her Gianna. For so long, Edward was so sure that we were having a boy but I always had a hunch, or rather I hoped I was having a girl. I guess mom's just always know...

Today I had a standard check up to make sure everything was going good.

"_He_'s here," I heard my dad say.

"Charlie, let him in the house."

"No."

"Dad!"

"Fine," Dad grumbled before ,hopefully, going to answer the door.

I rolled my eyes at him and sat down on my bed to pull on my shoes.

"Need some help?" Edward asked with a laugh as he saw me struggling to tie my shoes.

"Please," I breathed out.

Edward knelt down and tied my shoes for me.

"I don't know what you'd do without me."

"Apparently, I'd have to switch to Velcro shoes," I giggled, giving him a big kiss.

Edward smiled against my lips before leaning down and planting a kiss on my belly.

Our little girl responded with a kick.

She loves her daddy. She's the most active when Edward is around. It was one of the cutest things ever.

"Let's get you to the doctor," Edward hopped up and held his hands out for me. I took them with a smile and he yanked me up.

"Careful."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay." I said, grabbing my sweater. "Let's go."

Edward grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers before we headed downstairs.

My dad, Sue, and Seth were still at the table. Sue smiled at us as we passed, Seth was too absorbed in his food to notice, and Dad glared...at Edward.

"Dad," I warned.

Dad pursed his lips and looked down at his food.

At least he was trying, kind of. Okay, not really. I had a feeling they would always have a love hate relationship.

"When will you two be back?" Dad asked.

"Later," I said with a shrug.

"Curfew is eleven." Dad reminded me.

"I'll have her home on time," Edward promised.

Dad nodded, not giving Edward another look.

My doctor appointment went great. I was on track and everything looked good. My due date was still set for May 16th but babies can be earlier or later than that.

After we left Dr. Keller's office, we headed back to dorm. His roommate, Laurent, was out as so we were able to cuddle on his bed and watch TV in peace.

"When's Tyler coming back?" I asked.

"Don't know, Don't care," Edward said as he rubbed my belly. "He's been getting on my nerves as of late."

"What did he do this time?" I asked running my fingers through Edward's hair.

"He stole one of my video games."

"Just ask for it back."

"He denies that he has it," Edward grumbled.

"Well, maybe he doesn't," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Have you looked around, Edward? This place isn't exactly spotless. You just probably misplaced it."

Edward sighed, "I should probably clean my half up, huh?"

"That'd probably be a good idea," I laughed and then sighed. "I still have a lot of cleaning to do in Gianna's nursery."

My daughter's nursery was connected to my room via the bathroom. Up until now, I used it as an office/storage room so I had a lot to clean and box up before Gianna's arrival.

I've just been too lazy to get it done.

"Just name a day and I'll help," Edward said.

"I'll hold you to that." I told him, seriously.

Edward smiled, "I know."

I spent my day with Edward, just relaxing in his dorm. This was how it was for us. Our relationship has always been easy, laidback, and that to me is a great relationship. Of course, we have our ups and our downs but who doesn't?

When we finally grew tired of his dorm, we left to grab some pizza with some of our close friends.

Since I found out, I was pregnant, it become very easy to tell who was a true friend and who really wasn't. My true friends stuck around after they heard my news, my not so true friends took off in the opposite direction.

It sucked but what could I do?

"How'd your appointment go?" Leah asked as we took a seat.

"Good," I said. "Everything's still good."

"How many weeks left until she arrives?"

"Twelve," Edward answered.

"Whoa."

My thoughts exactly.

"Are you guys ready?" Sam, Leah's boyfriend, asked.

Edward and I glanced at each other before simultaneously shaking our heads, "No."

"What worries you the most?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, a lot," I said, shrugging.

"I'm worried I won't be a good dad." Edward admitted.

"I think you two will be great parents," Leah said. "And I'm not just saying that because you two are my friends. I truly mean it."

"I think we'll do okay," I told him. "Gianna will be one crazy little girl, though."

Edward laughed.

"Eh, who cares?" Leah asked with a laugh. "Aren't we all a little crazy?"

"She has a point there." Edward said with a chuckle. "And besides, she had an eighty percent chance of being crazy anyway. I mean, just look at who her mom is."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, I'm the sane one in this relationship."

"All girls are crazy which means that Edward is the sane one," Sam piped in.

"Excuse me?" Leah asked, glaring at her man.

"I mean, I love you, baby."

It felt good to spend some time with friends while I still had the chance. I knew that once Gianna was born, I wouldn't have as much time to get out and just relax with people my own age.

But I was okay with that, I was ready.

"Hey, Emily is throwing a party tonight," Eric said as we got ready to go. "Are you guys in?"

"Bella?" Edward asked, hopefully.

"I'll have to ask my dad but sure," I said. "What time?"

"Seven," Eric said. "We'll see you guys there, maybe. Will the chief let you out tonight?"

"Probably," I said. "As long as I home at a reasonable hour."

"Great," Leah said. "So, yeah, we'll see you there."

"Definitely," Edward said, excited.

And I knew that even if I wasn't able to go, Edward still would. Not that I minded in the least, I just hope he realized that once we became parents, partying wasn't going to be number one on the list.

My dad was okay with me going out but my curfew remained the same. I was to be home by eleven. I was okay with that because I wasn't really feeling like a party but I went because Edward wanted me too.

I stopped at home and did a quick change before we headed to Emily's party.

To be honest, I didn't really like going to parties with Edward. And it's not as if he notices that I'm there anyway. He usually disappears for the whole night and the only time I see him is in passing.

This time was no different. I ended up on the couch squished between Leah and some drunk guy who didn't seem to be deterred by the fact that I was pregnant.

"I hate Emily," Leah grumbled as she watched Emily flirt with Sam. "I mean, she knows he's taken and look."

"She's drunk." I said.

"And that excuses that behavior?"

"In her mind," I said, shrugging.

"How far along are you?" the guy next to me wondered.

"Twenty eight weeks," I answered.

"Damn."

"Do you want to trade spots?" Leah asked, eyeing the guy next to me.

"Nah, I'm fine." I told her.

"What are you having?"

"Does it concern you?" Leah snapped.

"I was just curious."

"I bet you just want to get in her pants," Leah retorted.

"Leah!"

"What? I know it's true, and he didn't deny it either."

"Hey, you can't get a pregnant girl pregnant again, now can you?" Was drunkies reply.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "I have a boyfriend."

"I don't care if you don't."

"Beat it, creep," Leah said with a glare.

Leah was intimidating, at least she was when she wanted to be. The guy got up and drunkenly stumbled to find someone else to take to his bed tonight.

"Wow," I laughed, taking a sip of my water. "That was...interesting."

"He's such a weirdo," Leah said with a shutter.

"All guys are," I said in a duh tone.

She laughed, "I just thought of something."

"Hmm?"

"I'm trying to imagine Edward when Gianna is old enough to date."

I snorted and laughed at the same time, "Talk about being random, Leah."

She shrugged, "You know how my mind works."

"True."

"But seriously though," Leah pressed. "We already know Gianna will be a knock out. Just look at you and Edward," I blushed at her comment. "Edward will be beating the boys away with a bat."

"I hope Edward's like my dad in that way."

My dad was pretty laidback when it came to dating. He didn't mind me going on dates and all that, which I loved. He only started to make his hate for Edward known when I found out I was pregnant.

"It won't happen." Leah said, shaking her head. "Edward is going to be that crazy dad, I just know it."

I groaned, "Probably."

"Let's just hope that she doesn't inherit your stubbornness."

"Edward thinks she will."

"Then you two are screwed."

"Okay, I can't think that far ahead," I told her with a laugh. "I'm getting a headache."

Gianna wasn't even here yet and already I was thinking about what she would be like in her teens. Yeah, I'm gonna get through her first year before we think about stuff like that.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said, bouncing.

"Want me to come?"

"Sure," I said after a second thought.

Leah stood up and grabbed my hands to help me up, "Damn, girl. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to help you up."

"What a lovely compliment," I laughed as we weaved our way through the crowd.

After a quick bathroom break, Leah wanted to get something to drink so we headed to the kitchen.

I was very surprised to see Edward talking with his old jump off, Irina. I didn't like her, at all. She made a habit of rubbing that fact that she slept with Edward in my face every chance she could get.

Apparently, during our most recent break up, Edward slept with her again. I didn't like it one bit but we weren't together so I couldn't really hold it over his head.

"What's he doing with her?" Leah questioned as she grabbed a drink.

"Don't know," I sighed. "But whatever."

I trusted him, even though I didn't trust her.

"I think I'm going to head out."

"You want me to keep an eye on him?"

"No, I trust him," I said.

"I don't."

"Since when?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Since you two last broke up," she said. "It's fishy that he'd bounce from you to her that fast."

"I can't hold a grudge."

"I would," Leah told me. "If Sam pulled that shit, I'd kick his ass."

"I'm not you," I reminded her. "I'm more rational."

She laughed, "Touché."

"Don't let him drive." I told her as I pulled out my phone to text my dad.

"Promise." Leah caught sight of Emily. "Whoa, girl. Watch them hands."

After texting my dad, I sent a text to Edward telling him that I was leaving and that I had a ride. I didn't receive a reply from him so I eased myself down onto the curb to wait for my dad.

"You don't have to call your dad," Edward said taking a seat beside me. "I'll take you home."

"You've been drinking," I said.

"Okay, I would've had Sam or Leah take us home." He said, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I didn't know if you wanted to leave or not,"

"I'm a horrible boyfriend at parties," He breathed out. The scent of alcohol bathed my face and I turned away. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said. "You do realize this can't happen every weekend once Gianna is born, right?"

He nodded, "I'm ready to give up the partying lifestyle."

Mhm, sure he is.

"Plus, we've still got sometime. I'm sure I can cram enough partying in,"

See? He doesn't want to let it go which worries me but I have to have faith. After all, some guys change after the baby is born and not during the nine months like the moms do.

"Edward," Irina yelled from the doorway. "Come dance with me. You promised."

I didn't look back at her and kept my glare to myself.

"I'm heading out, Irina."

"But you promised me," I could tell she was pouting.

"Bella's tired."

"So? Call her a cab and come back inside."

"He wants to leave with me so just go away, Irina," I finally snapped.

"Ugh, whatever." She huffed before heading back into the house.

"When did you plan to tell me you two were best friends again?"

"We aren't," Edward rushed out. "We talked for the first time tonight, I swear."

"Okay," I accepted that. "You two are only friends, right? No more, No less?"

"We're not even friends," he snorted. "We're just...civilish toward each other. I'm not sleeping with her, if that's what you're wondering."

"I wasn't exactly thinking that..." I said.

"Yes, you were." Edward said, looking at me. "What happened in the past with Irina, stays in the past. I don't know what I was thinking. No, I know I wasn't thinking at all. I got drunk and it happened and I regretted it the next morning. You have my heart, Bella. Always and Forever."

My eyes teared up a bit, "You're such a cheeseball, Edward."

He gave me a crooked grin, "I try."

It wasn't long before my dad showed up. He wasn't too happy about the fact that Edward drank tonight but he kept his comments to himself as he drove Edward back to his dorm.

"I'll see you later," Edward said, leaning into the passenger side window to give me a quick kiss.

My dad cleared his throat.

Edward pulled away, "Love you."

"Love you too." I said. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight."

As soon as we drove away, Dad let his comments out.

"What kind of boyfriend drinks when his pregnant girlfriend can't? He should've been watching out for you. I swear, that boy is..."

"Dad," I groaned. "Please, stop."

"I just can't get over how immature he is."

"He's nineteen," I shrugged. "What do you expect?"

Dad pursed his lips, "He's not good enough for you."

"You say that about all the boys I dated," Though the list was very, very short.

"No one is every good enough for my baby girl," he said, pinching my cheek. I laughed and swatted his hands away. "Especially not Edward."

Way to ruin a moment.

"Dad," I groaned.

"Sorry," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"He's good to me dad," I said.

"He sleeps around on you," Dad said. "That isn't treating a girl right."

"He doesn't cheat on me."

"That's not what I heard."

"Stop listening to high school gossip," I told him. "It'll drive you crazy."

"I can see him doing something like that though," Dad pressed. "Has he ever cheated on you?"

"No."

"What about this Irina chick?"

"Where are you hearing this shit?" he gave me a disapproving look. "I mean, stuff."

"I heard you and Leah talking about it one day."

I groaned, "Okay, look, Dad. Edward and I broke up and he slept with his ex. That's it. He didn't cheat."

"Like that's any better."

"It is in my opinion," I said. I may not like it but at least we weren't together when he did it. "Thanks for picking me up, Dad." I said, getting out of the car.

"Wait, Bells," Dad quickly shut off the car and followed me into the house. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"You should be," I said. "If I'm over it then you shouldn't even worry about it. I know you mean well but it's my relationship, not yours."

"I just worry."

"I know." I said. "But trust me when it comes to Edward, okay? Edward has a big heart and if you stopped glaring at him long enough to strike up a conversation, you'd realize that."

"No promises."

I sighed, "Of course not."

"But I'll tolerate him," Dad added. "For this little one," he rubbed my stomach. "And for you."

"That's all I ask," I said, giving him a hug. "I'm going to head up to bed. My feet are killing me."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Dad."

* * *

**Okay, this was my last prewritten chapter so I'm uploading it now. Told you I was impatient. I'm going to fire up Microsoft word and get busy on part 2 of her episode. It'll most likely be done by four tomorrow morning (I literally stay up all night on the weekends. I have no idea why either.) So, anyway it'll probably be posted tomorrow around noon. If it isn't posted tomorrow, I'll post it the next day. :D**

**Please review. It really does help me write. :D**

**And check out my polyvore for pictures of the babies, outfits, banners, etc...There is a link on my page.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Bella: Part 2

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**Bella **

**30 weeks pregnant**

"Ten more weeks," Dad said as we lounged around the living room. "Time sure does fly."

"I know," I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Are you ready?"

"Not even close," I said, honestly. "I'm scared, mainly about the after."

And of course the birth but I refused to think about that just yet.

"I worry about the after too," Dad said, frowning.

"What worries you?" I wondered.

"I worry that Edward won't stick around." he admitted. "I know he talks a good game now but he's only nineteen. Those are prime party years."

"You did it."

"Edward isn't me." Dad retorted.

"I have to have faith in him," I said, quietly.

"But you're worried too." Dad stated.

"A little," I finally admitted. "I know Edward loves me, and he already loves Gianna...I just...he also loves to party and I worry that he'll chose that over us."

Dad nodded, "I worry that too."

"I wish I didn't worry about it."

I wish I had enough faith in Edward to know that he would never ditch me but I didn't. Edward hasn't proven to be the most reliable guy in the world. I can name a handful of times when he's promised to hang out with me but instead he makes up and excuse and I later find out that he was at a party.

"Maybe Gianna will change him," I said, hopefully.

"Gianna will change you both," Dad said. "But she wanted change things in the way you're expecting."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, it was a habit that I had picked up from Edward.

"You're stressing me out, Dad."

Okay, it wasn't really my dad stressing me out. Thinking of the future was stressing me out.

"I think you need to sit Edward down and have a long talk," Dad suggested. "Or maybe we all need to have a talk. Me, you, Edward, and his parents..."

"We already had one, remember?" I asked. "The day we told you."

"That was more of a lecture." Dad sighed.

"You were so disappointed in me," I said, remember that day all to clearly.

"I was," Dad admitted.

"Did you ever think I would give the baby up?"

"Nope," he said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"I know you, Bells," Dad said. "And I know for a fact that you never would've been able to give her up for adoption."

"Did you want me to?"

He was quiet for a few moments, "No. I probably sound bad by saying that but I knew you could do it, even if Edward didn't stick around, Sue and I would be here to help. You're mother didn't like that. Told me that I should let you do it alone, she hoped that'd 'knock' some sense into you."

"I don't get why she's so against me keeping Gianna," I said with a sigh.

"She has good intentions," Dad said. "She wants you to be able to experience everything we never got to."

"I know," And I really did know that which is why I wasn't trying to hold a grudge against her.

"She'll come around," Dad said, hugging me. "Even if it's after Gianna is born."

Since Edward and his family were coming over for dinner tonight anyway, I thought it would be the best time to talk to him. Even though my dad suggested that we all have a talk, I knew that this was something Edward and I needed to do alone.

While Sue prepared dinner, and my dad entertained Carlisle and Esme, Edward and I retreated to my bedroom.

Of course, my dad had to go and embarrass me by telling me to keep the door open. I mean, come on. What am I going to do with a house full of people?

"What's up?" Edward asked as he lifted my shirt up.

"We need to talk," I said, simply as he laid his head on my stomach.

"About?"

"I'm worried."

There I said it.

Edward frowned, "What are you worried about?"

I looked down at picked at my comforter, "You're going to get mad at me."

"Just tell me."

"Okay, I worry that once Gianna is around, you'll choose partying over us."

Edward stilled and even though I wasn't looking at him, I could tell he was mad.

"That's ridiculous." he finally grumbled.

"Is it?" I asked. "Even before I found out I was pregnant, you ditched me to go to parties. I have a reason to worry."

"She's my daughter." he said. "I would never just up and leave."

"So you say now," I continued. "But what happens when all your friends are out partying, or asking you to tag along? You're going to want to go."

"I don't have to stop going completely," Edward said. "But I can limit how often I go."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

He sighed, "Ben still goes to parties every so often, Angela even goes once in a while. Hell, adults go on dates without kids. Every once in a while, we could take a break and have some fun."

"What's every once in a while?" I asked, knowing that once in a while for Edward was probably every other weekend.

He shrugged, "You don't give me enough credit."

"I'm trying," I said, looking him in the eye. "But seriously, I can't help but worry. How many times have you called me up and told me you couldn't hang out with me because you had to study, when in actuality you went to a party?"

"Is this about me lying?"

"No, yes, I don't know," I sighed, palming my face. "I don't want Gianna growing up without a dad, okay?"

Edward seized my face between his hands and forced me to look at him, "I promise I'll be here. If you want me to stop going out all together, I will."

"I don't want to isolate you."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine."

"I'm not saying you can't ever go out and have a good time, just know what should always come first."

"My family," Edward said, rubbing my stomach. "You'll always come first."

I searched his eyes for a sign that he was lying to me but all I found was genuine sincerity.

I cracked a smile, "Thank you."

He smiled back and kissed my head before placing a kiss on my stomach.

**32 weeks pregnant**

Edward wasn't lying when he said he would give up partying completely if it made me happy. Though I never told him too, he tried to prove a point to me and when our friends brought up the latest party, he declined.

Instead, he spent those nights with me.

Sometimes we'd watch movies, other times we'd play video games with Seth, but most recently, we decided to get to work on Gianna's nursery.

With Gianna only eight short weeks away, it was time to get my butt in gear. Meaning, I had to start cleaning and stocking up on all the baby supplies, I might need.

The nursery only took about a day and a half to clean out thanks to the help of Edward. We also managed to paint the room, and by we I mean Edward. My feet were killing me by the time we had finished moving everything around.

So, my amazing boyfriend painted, while I ogled him.

We went with the tradition pink themed room but we added different designs on the wall in white. Above where Gianna's crib would eventually be placed, we wrote her name in big white letters.

The next step was shopping, and I was definitely looking forward to that. Edward didn't really want to go but that was okay. It was more of a girl's day anyway.

My best friend, Angela, was coming down with her twins, Leah was coming along, and my very flamboyant friend, Mike, was tagging along.

I was especially excited to see Angela. I haven't seen her in a couple weeks.

Angela, though only seventeen herself, just had twin boys with one of my longtime friends, Ben. We actually met while she was still pregnant and I fell in love with her. She's so funny and outspoken, at least she is now. She was very shy, reserved, when I first met her.

We met Angela at Babies r us. She was just loading the twins into the double stroller when Leah parked in the spot next to her.

"Hey, girlie," I grinned, giving her a big hug. "How have you been?"

"Good," she breathed out. "Very good."

I peeked into the stroller and saw Wesley and Noah very much awake. "How have my favorite men been?" I asked, reaching out to stroke their cheeks.

"A handful," Angela laughed.

"Are they still waking up every hour?"

"Nope," she smiled. "They've finally started sleeping a full four hours."

"Only four hours?" Leah asked with wide eyes. "Damn, that's..."

"Better than when they were only sleeping an hour or two at a time," Angela laughed.

"True."

"Angela this is my friend Leah," I said. "And this is Mike."

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Mike said with a big smile. "Are we ready to shop till we drop?"

"So ready," I said, bouncing in place. I now understand Angela's excitement all those months ago.

We started with the cribs first.

I looked at each one for a long time and even talked to a couple associates about which one would be the best.

I think I about bored poor Leah and Mike to tears. Angela, however, understood and asked just as many questions as I was.

In the end, I ended up getting a solid white crib. The sales associate said that it was the best.

"It better be for eight hundred bucks," Leah said with a whistle. "Damn babies are expensive."

I agreed.

Thankfully, my dad had offered to pay for all this. I didn't have a job as of late and Edward's job didn't pay as much as he liked.

I did plan to get a job as soon as I was able too. I knew my dad made more than enough money to pay for everything she'll ever need but Gianna wasn't his. Part of being a parent was paying for the things your kids need, not having everyone else do it.

Once we moved on from the cribs, we got to bedding. Mike and Leah were a bit more animated this time around as we all debated which one would look good in Gianna's nursery.

In the end, it came down to three different bedding sets. One had an owl/flower theme going on, the other was a pink and green butterfly theme, and the final one was a pink, white, and light brown giraffe theme.

It might have taken me a full thirty minutes to pick out the one I wanted. They were all so good but they were also very pricy so I wasn't about to buy all three of them.

I finally chose the pink, brown, and white giraffe themed bedding set.

The rest of the furniture that would go in Gianna's nursery was easier to choose. I chose a simple white changing table that matched the crib, and a white wingback rocking chair.

"Now the fun part," Mike cheered, doing a little dance. "Clothing."

I grinned and tried not to bounce around too much, as I had little Wesley snuggled in my arms.

Clothes shopping for my little girl was easily the best part. They had so much stuff that I wanted and I tried to limit myself so I wouldn't max out my dad's card but it was hard.

I spent way more than I thought I did. Once everything was rang up, my eyes widened in shock. All the stuff I bought were necessities, though, and so I didn't put anything back.

I would, however, be in debt to my dad for what felt like the rest of my life.

After paying for my purchases, and hauling it all back to the car, I hitched a ride back home with Angela while Leah and Mike rushed home so they could get ready for a party Irina was throwing.

I wanted to call Edward and ask if he was going but decided not to. If he wanted to go, he could go.

The drive was empty when Angela pulled up at my house. I think Seth was at a friend's house and my parents were having a date night so that meant Angela and I were in charge of hauling my purchases up to Gianna's nursery.

The boys were fast asleep so we left them in my bedroom, still in their car seats, and took a couple trips to get Gianna's things from the car.

Once that was all said and done, my feet were killing me and I knew it was time for a break.

"Thanks for coming with me today," I told her as we relaxed on my bed.

"That's what friends are for," she said, smiling.

"I felt bad for Leah and Mike when we were discussing cribs," I said, laughing.

"They'll understand one day," she said. "You've always got to ask those questions, make sure it's the best thing for your little one."

I nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't Edward tag along today? He's usually stuck up your butt."

I snorted, "He thought it would be something girls do together. I happened to agree because I didn't want him to whine all day. You know he would've."

"True." she said. "How are you two doing?"

"Good," I said. "Really good. I sat him down recently and talked about my fears with him and he's been trying to prove that he won't let me be a single mother."

"You were worried about that?"

"He's a party animal," I shrugged. "He's chosen parties over me at least a dozen times in the past."

She frowned, "I would think having a kid would be different."

"It depends on the guy."

"True."

"Does Ben go out and party?"

"He asks permission first," she said, smiling. "I get so confused, like I'm not your mom, you can do whatever, you know. But I still think it's sweet."

"How often does he go out?"

"Only once in a while," she said. "I don't think he's been to any parties, or functions, since last month."

"Do you go sometimes?"

"I went once, twice if you count before I got pregnant." she said. "I don't really like parties all that much."

"I don't mind them but at the same time, I don't care if I have to give them up completely for Gianna."

"You don't have to stop going to parties if you don't want too," she said. "I mean, going every weekend and searching out parties just because isn't alright, in my book at least. But every once in a while it's okay to have a break."

I nodded.

"And tell Edward the same thing," she said. "If you have him on too tight of a leash, it'll make him rebel."

"I was seriously thinking about that today," I said. "I love having him around but he's going to start sneaking off and lying to me if I tell him not to go to parties. And then of course we'll fight, probably break up, he'll run to Irina and...yeah."

"Irina still trying to sink her claws into him?"

"Yep," I said, aggravated. "Can you believe that at one point we were friends?"

In fact, the reason I met Edward was because of Irina. She dragged me to this party to celebrate her newly singled status and that's where we ran into Edward.

I honestly had no clue they had dated because he never came around when I was around. Of course, I found out later that they had and it made me try even harder to stay away from Edward.

"For real?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I said. "She's the reason I met Edward."

"I can kind of see why she hates you," Angela admitted. "You didn't steal him did you?"

"What?" my eyes widened. "No! They actually broke up a couple days prior to us meeting. And after we met, he didn't date her again because he was chasing after me."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I just want her to go away. It'd be one thing if she just wanted to be friends with him, I could tolerate that because I don't care if he's friends with girls but she's constantly hanging on him, dry humping him and shit..."

Angela busted out laughing, "Sorry."

I laughed, "No it's okay."

"I have to deal with the same stuff with Alexis," Angela said. "She just doesn't want to let go of him and I totally get it. He's an amazing guy."

"He truly is."

Ben was one of the kindest guys I've ever met. He's got a big heart and he'll help anyone who needs it.

Edward jokes that he's the guy version of me.

"How are things between you two?"

"I don't know," she huffed. "He's confusing as ever. One minute he's all lovey dovey, opening doors, kissing my hand, and the next minute, he's friendly but acting as though I'm a business associate rather than a best friend."

"That's Ben for you," I said, rolling my eyes. "Maybe you should make the first move?" I suggested. "Plant a kiss on him and tell him how you feel."

She blushed, "I wish I had that much confidence."

"Don't think about it," I said. "Just do it randomly, no thinking."

"I'd be mortified if he really didn't feel the same way about me as I do him."

"Please, like he'd reject a kiss from you."

I knew Ben, and I also knew that he was head over heels for Angela. He just didn't want to admit to her.

One day, though. I know they'll be together. After all, it's only a matter of time.

**34 weeks pregnant**

Gianna's nursery was completely set up and ready for her.

Edward and I spent the majority of last weekend, hanging up clothes, putting the crib together and adding last minute decorations.

Now all we had to do was wait a couple more weeks, and our baby girl would be able to sleep in her new room.

Today, Edward and I had an appointment with Melanie Connors, a local photographer. Edward and I were having maternity photos done, much to Esme excitement. She's been trying to book us an appointment since I started my second trimester.

But I've put it off until I had a bigger bump.

Esme and Sue insisted on coming along and well, since there is no saying no to them, they came along.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Esme gushed. "I never got to have a maternity photo shoot when I was pregnant with Edward..."

"Never crossed my mind either," Sue sighed.

"You guys seem more excited than we are," Edward laughed.

"You aren't excited?" Esme frowned.

"No, I am but it's just pictures."

I nodded in agreement.

"You will cherish these pictures when Gianna gets older." Esme said, knowingly.

True.

When we arrived at Melanie's studio, my excitement peaked. Although, I think it's due to our moms. Seriously, they were close to bouncing off the walls about this.

"Hello, momma to be," Melanie greeted. "And Daddy to be. How are you two doing?"

"Great," Edward and I answered.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" she asked, reaching out to rub my stomach.

It was something I've grown use to. People always had to try and touch the bump when talking to me. I was nice about it but when I was with Edward, he pretty much tells the person to fuck off and leave me alone.

"Definitely."

The first pose we did was in front of the standard white backdrop. Melanie set up a couple props for us as well. There was a big moving box with 'it's a' painted on the side, right in front of that was a teddy bear.

When we opened up the box, pink balloons started to float up.

That was a clever idea, I really liked it.

Melanie posed us so that we were a couple inches apart, the only parts of us touching were our noses. She then instructed me to hold my stomach and so I did.

Our moms were both aw'ing from their spot behind our photographer.

We took a couple photos with the backdrop and balloons before we switched it up.

We went outside for a few photos as well. We took a ton of photos and by the end of our session, I was ready to take a long nap. Who knew taking pictures could be that tiring?

We stopped for lunch and during said lunch, Esme and Sue discussed what pictures they would hang up. They wanted to hang them all up but we had a lot so it'd probably end of looking like a shrine to us if they did hang them all up.

I did put in a little input. I wanted to put two pictures in Gianna's nursery but I wasn't sure which two. I liked the first one we took but Edward wanted the one where I was sitting alone on a couch, cupping my stomach. He took a picture of his own on his I phone and it's now his wallpaper.

"You look amazing," he said as we studied the picture.

I have to admit, I really did.

"I want one of us together, though," I said.

"We can put this one up and the one where I'm kissing your stomach," he said.

"Ooh, and then when Gianna's born, you can have her newborn pictures done and hang one up in between those two," Esme said. "Oh, that'd look amazing."

"Newborn pictures?" Edward questioned.

"Well, yeah," Sue said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We already scheduled with Melanie. It'll be a couple weeks after she's born."

"I'll still be bloated," I whined.

"You need to keep a little meat on your bones," Edward said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes.

He leaned in so that others wouldn't hear, "Seriously, I love it. Especially, your ass."

I blushed and looked away quickly.

I really hoped no one heard that.

"You'll look great," Esme continued.

"Plus, they focus more on the baby during the newborn shoots. There will be a couple with you and Edward but Gianna will go solo for most of them."

I nodded, definitely looking forward to that.

After lunch, we dropped our mothers off at home and went to hang out with Edward's friends.

To be honest, I only tolerated Rebecca out of the group. She was a down to earth girl and fun to be around but the rest of his friends weren't. They didn't really like me because I was younger and because they think I'm making Edward miss out on life.

And they just so happened to be Irina's number one fans so yeah, it was kind of awkward.

"Hey, Bella," Rebecca greeted as we entered the bowling alley.

"Hey."

"Ugh, what's she doing here?" Irina asked, quietly. Although, it wasn't quiet enough since I still heard her.

Edward took a seat and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"So, what did you two do today?" Rebecca asked

"We had maternity photos done," Edward said. "I've got a few on my phone. Want to see?"

"I do," Rebecca squealed. "Gimme."

Edward passed her his phone.

"Aw," A couple others hovered over her to see the pictures, even Irina. Though she wasn't happy afterward.

"I like this one, and this one, the most," Both the pictures were solo shoots of me.

"You look hot," Hunter agreed. "I'd hit that."

"Fuck off," Edward punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, it was a compliment." he grumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Aren't you deterred by the fact that she's pregnant?" Casey asked.

"Why would it? You can't get a pregnant girl, pregnant a second time." he said, winking at me.

"I get that a lot."

"And just when do guys say this to you?" Edward asked, angry.

I shrugged, "I get it quite often when I go to parties."

Edward grumbled something under his breath.

"You know I only have eyes for you."

The side of his mouth twitched.

"Ugh," Irina gagged.

"Got a problem, Irina?" Edward asked.

"Do you two have to be like that all the time?"

"Jealous?"

She didn't respond which caused the boys to laugh out 'Hell yeah she is'. I could tell she was embarrassed and I felt bad for her but the evil glares she proceeded to give me the rest of the night soon made me not give a care.

* * *

**Sorry, it took me so long to update. RL got in the way. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'm hoping it'll be up Sunday morning or Sunday night. If not it'll be sometime during the week. :D**

**Please review. It really does help me write. :D**

**And check out my polyvore for pictures of the babies, outfits, banners, etc...There is a link on my page.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Bella: Part 3

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**Bella**

**39 weeks pregnant**

The weeks ticked by and soon enough I was only a week away from becoming a mother.

To say that was overwhelming would be the biggest understatement known to man.

I would be responsible for a tiny being in just under seven days. Oh, boy.

I tried to keep my mind of it as best as I could but someone was always bringing it back up.

'Hey, Bella, are you nervous for the birth?'

Yeah, thanks for reminding me.

Ugh, the birth.

I shuttered just thinking about it.

Did you know that the needle they use for the epidural stays in your back? Up until I got pregnant, I did not know that.

I hate needles.

However, the alternative is an all natural birth which was not going to happen, ever. I'd like to be as drugged up as possible before I attempted to push my baby out.

"What's with that look?" Dad asked.

"Huh?"

"You look scared."

"Just thinking about...labor." I forced out.

"Oh, honey, it's not that bad," Sue said, patting my leg. "Once they give you the epidural, of course."

"I'll hold you too that," I said.

"Next week," Dad said, thoughtfully. "I'll be a grandpa. Do I look old enough to be a grandpa?"

"Yeah," Seth called over his shoulder as he continued to play video games.

"Nice."

"You and Carlisle will be the most handsome grandfathers around," I told him with a giggle.

"Damn right," Dad said, causing us all to laugh.

"How's Edward coping?" Sue wondered.

"He's calm," I said. "But does he really have a reason to spaz? He doesn't have to go through labor like I do."

"Being a parent is hard on both parents."

"Still..."

Edward was excited for our daughter's arrival. If he was nervous, he doesn't show it.

"Speaking of Edward," I said. "We talked about it and I think it'd be a good idea if he stayed with us for a while."

"How long is a while?" Dad groaned, no longer smiling.

I shrugged, "A couple weeks, months..."

"Which is it, Isabella?"

I laughed, "Dad, please."

Dad pursed his lips, "He can have the guest room."

"Dad."

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"We can share a room." I said. "It's not like I'm going to get pregnant again."

"Did you know some girls get pregnant by their six week check up?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me dad," I said. "There will be no sex."

"He can stay here," Sue said, nodding. "In your bedroom, and you may close your door."

"Hey!" Dad hollered.

"Ssh, Charlie," Sue said, waving him off.

"Dad, seriously, I doubt I'll be up to doing anything after just pushing a baby out." I said. "I'll need time to heal down there."

"Ugh," Dad groaned, covering his ears.

I laughed, "Hey, I was being honest."

"Fine, he can stay here," Dad grumbled. "But no funny business. And if he stays longer than six weeks, the door stays open."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, dad, whatever."

School let out in a couple weeks and Edward planned to stay with me as long as my dad would allow. I knew my Dad didn't want me to shoulder all the responsibility of Gianna, which was why he was agreeing to all this in the first place.

"Have you two thought about getting your own place?" Sue asked.

"No," Dad whined. "Don't put those ideas in her head."

"Not really," I admitted. "But it's something to think about."

Of course, right now, it wasn't an option but once I had a steady job we should definitely look into it.

"There's no rush," Dad said.

"I know, Dad," I said. "I still have a lot I need to get in order before I move in with him, like getting a job. After I have Gianna, I'll start looking for one."

"Gianna should be your main focus," Dad said. "Jobs can wait."

I shrugged, "I'll figure it out eventually."

Dad was right though. Gianna will be my main concern for a while, a very long while. I knew I'd eventually get a job but as of right now, the thought of leaving her for however many hours just wasn't that appealing.

But if I did ever want to live with Edward, I'd need that job.

Again, I shrugged it off and promised myself I'd think more about in the coming months.

That night, after Edward finished classes, he came over with a couple pizza's.

As we grew closer to my due date, Edward didn't like leaving me. He's afraid I'll go into labor while he's gone and he'll miss everything. I assured him that it takes a while for me to get to the point where I'll actually push the baby out so he should have plenty of time.

Still, he'd rather stay close to me, you know, just in case.

I thought it was cute and I'll never turn down time with Edward.

"Okay, squirt, bedtime," I told Seth.

"Aw, come on, Bella," Seth whined as he and Edward played some racing game. "Just five more minutes."

"I gave you two more hours," I said, pushing myself off the couch. "Bedtime."

"Fine," Seth pouted. "Rematch tomorrow."

"Deal." Edward agreed, shutting off the gaming system.

I hobbled around and tried to clean up the mess we had made of the front room.

"Go lay down, I've got it," he said, gently pushing my hands away.

"Edward, baby, I'm fine, honest." I laughed, grabbing our plates. "The doctor didn't say I couldn't clean."

Edward didn't argue but I could tell he didn't like it. After I did the dishes and put them away, I locked the front door and climbed the steps to my bedroom with Edward.

"You sure your dad won't mind me crashing here?"

"He's fine with it," I said. "He's even cool with you staying here a couple months after Gianna's born."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "I thought he'd shoot it down before you could finish."

"He doesn't want me to be responsible for everything," I said. "Why are you so surprised? Did you only ask because you knew he'd say no?"

I really hope that's not why he asked.

"No," he said, quickly. "You know that the chief and I have never gotten along. He barely likes me in his house for two hours and now he's letting me stay for a couple months."

Okay, I guess it was that surprising.

"We can always alternate to your parent's house for a couple days, you know, give dad a break?"

"They'd like that," Edward said. "My mom is bouncing off the walls with excitement. She can't wait to meet Gianna."

I sighed, happily, "As nervous as I am, I can't wait either. I keep trying to picture what she looks like. Will she have your hair, my eyes or my eyes, your hair?"

"I want her to look like you," Edward mused. "Wait, no, you're gorgeous. I don't want to go to jail for roughing up some kids. So, I hope she looks like me."

I snorted, "That'd make them boys run faster. I think you're just going to have to deal with the fact that our child is going to be adorable, all her life."

Edward sighed, "I'll start up on my gun collection."

I laughed.

My dad brought out his guns to "wash" them the night I brought Edward home for them to meet. For a while after that night, Edward was hesitant to step foot in my house and even when we did, he maintained distance from me. It's as if he feared my dad would shoot him just because he held my hand or cuddled with me.

"Whatever makes you happy," I said. "But let's not worry about that now. Let's get through her first year before we worry about who she's gonna marry."

"Sounds like a plan."

I grinned at him, "Good. Now, give me a kiss so we can go to bed."

Edward laughed and leaned down to give me a kiss on the lips, "Love you."

"Love you too."

**40 weeks pregnant**

"I want your assignments turned in by the end of the hour today," Mrs. Ellis told the class once she finished explaining what she wanted in today's paper.

I hadn't been listening at all, to be honest.

I was feeling uncomfortable. I've been feeling crampy all day and I wasn't sure what that meant. I bounced nervously at my seat and tried and tried to keep my mind off of how uncomfortable I was.

"You okay?" the girl next to me, Rachel I think, asked.

"I'm Fine," I said, forcing a smile.

I rubbed my hand over my stomach and scanned the bored, trying to understand what today's assignment was all about.

It was fairly easy so I pulled out my notebook and started to write my essay.

Writing was easy to me, I loved doing it, and so it took my mind away from everything. That was, until, I felt something wet flood my jeans.

Oh no

I blushed in embarrassment and looked up.

"Mrs. Ellis?" All eyes were suddenly on me, great. "I need to be excused."

"Is it an emergency?"

I groaned as I felt a contraction. This was kind of what I felt earlier only a bit more intensified. It was painful but tolerable, right now.

"Um, she wet the seat," Rachel gasped, leaning away.

Thank you for announcing that. I tried not to glare.

"Did your water break?" Mrs. Ellis asked.

"I think so," I said, biting my lip.

"Go."

I stood up, and flushed from embarrassment again as I noticed just how wet my pants were. No one seemed to laughing at this point but I knew they'd remember it, and probably would laugh about it later.

I waddled to the office and one look at me and Ms. Elms knew.

"Can I use the phone?"

She nodded, staring at me wide-eyed.

I dialed Edward's number first.

"Hello?" he asked, sleepily.

"Edward," I gasped out as another contraction hit. This one was slightly more painful than the less.

"Bella! What's wrong?"

"My water broke, I need you to come get me," I said, lessening my grip on the counter.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"No, someone's coming to get me," I told her. "I'm going to...I'll be outside."

"I'll let your teachers now what happened," she said, nodding.

I waited outside. Every time a contraction passed, I'd ball up my hands in fists and take a deep breath.

"Ow," I whimpered

"Bella!" Edward yelled. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked.

"One minute," I gasped out as a painful contraction hit. "Ow, Ow, Ow..."

When it passed, I opened my eyes.

"Get me to the hospital."

I didn't have to tell him twice. He rushed me to the car and then sped to the nearest hospital. He may have broken the speed limit by a lot but thankfully, we arrived at the hospital unscathed.

"Go park the car," I told him. "I can walk."

"It's fine."

"Edward, just go park it. It doesn't need to be towed while we're inside."

Edward glared but did as I asked.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a kind woman who was operating the front desk asked.

"Um...I'm...in labor," I forced out.

"Oh!"

It didn't take them long to get me into a room and into one of those god-awful hospital gowns. Edward stayed by my side through it all and let me squeeze the shit out of his hand during painful contractions.

"Did you call my dad?" I asked.

"They're all here," Edward said, nodding.

"Good, Good,"

As time passed, the contractions got more painful and started happening even more frequently. They went from being twenty minutes apart, to ten, and then down to eight.

I tried to switch positions to ease the pain but nothing worked.

"Ugh," I whimpered.

I wanted to cry, it hurt that much.

Edward sat in the chair beside me, stroking my back and trying to help.

I blew out a breath as another contraction started.

"This hurts so bad."

I was starting to wonder when I would get my epidural when the nurse announced that I could. I was dilated to five centimeters at that point, only five more to go the nurse reminded me cheerfully.

But I knew that five more centimeters could take hours.

At least I got my epidural, although when I first saw the needle I wasn't so sure I wanted it.

I stared at the needle and then looked at the nurse as if she had grown three heads. It was a huge fucking needle, and they wanted to put that in my back?

No...No...No...No.

"I'm good at what I do," she said. "You will barely feel it."

Sure.

"You'll feel a lot better once you get your epidural, trust me, sweetie," she told me.

I bit my lip and looked at Edward. He nodded encouragingly and so I gave the nurse a nod.

Getting the epidural wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. I did feel it but what I felt afterwards made it all the worth it.

Soon enough, when contractions hit, I only felt a small pressure, I didn't feel any pain.

The only side effect was that I felt kind of itchy.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked.

"A lot better," I told him.

"My mom wants to know if she and Sue can come say hello," he said, glancing at his phone.

I nodded, "I want to see my dad too."

He sent his mom a quick text and only five short minutes later, our moms and my dad entered the room.

"Hey, sweetie," Sue smiled, softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I had the epidural," I answered honestly. "Before that..." I grimaced. "No more babies for me."

"Don't declare that yet, missy," Esme said. "I want a houseful of grandchildren."

"Does Edward have a sister or brother I'm unaware of?" I asked.

"Nope," she said, grinning.

"A houseful mom, really?" Edward asked.

Esme shrugged but continued to smile.

"How dilated are you?"

"Five centimeters," I breathed out. "I still have a while to go."

"Maybe," Sue said. "It's different for each mother. It took me about twelve hours to become fully dilated."

"It took me about eight hours," Esme said.

I've already been here for six hours so maybe, just maybe, I was closer to having to push than I actually thought.

I looked at my dad, he had yet to say anything, and saw he had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Aw, dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, looking away.

Sue rubbed his back soothingly, "You're his baby girl."

She didn't need to say anything more, I understood.

He didn't think he'd see me here, about to give birth, this soon.

Our parents stayed with us for quite a while. When it was time to check how dilated I was, they left the room and promised they'd come back in a little while.

All too soon, it was time to push.

I had been in the hospital for close to nine hours at the point my doctor told me it was time.

Suddenly, I felt nervous.

I didn't feel ready.

I stared at Edward with wide eyes and he looked back at me with the same expression.

We were going to be parents soon.

Shit.

"Alright," Dr. Keller said, smiling. "Edward, I want you to hold her leg for me...yes, just like that..."

"Wait," I squeaked out. "I'm not ready."

"You don't have to push until you feel a contraction," Dr. Keller said.

I gnawed on my lip nervously.

"Okay, Bella, I want you to push down as hard as you can when you feel your next contraction, okay?"

I took a shaky breath, "Okay."

When the next contraction hit, I followed instructions and pushed as hard as I could.

"Excellent." Dr. Keller said. "Again."

I pushed again.

That was the pattern for a couple minutes; push, breath, push, breath.

"I can see the head." Dr. Keller announced. "Don't push for a second."

Edward shifted a bit and I could tell that he was about to take a look. His eyes widened slightly before he turned away and looked everywhere but my crotch.

I bet that was horrifying.

"That bad?" I asked.

He grimaced.

"You shouldn't have looked."

"Okay, ready, Bella?"

I gave a slight nod.

"Push, sweetheart."

I gave another push and this time I felt a tingly burning sensation but my mind was quickly taking away from it when I heard a tiny little cry.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Keller announced, happily.

My eyes landed on my little baby girl and the tears just came on their own.

"Hi, baby girl," I cried. "You're so beautiful."

I looked to Edward and watched him wipe away his tears.

"She's perfect," Edward whispered, kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon my little girl was taking from me to be cleaned and weighed. My eyes never left hers, and neither did Edwards.

After nine long months, my little girl was finally here.

My little Gianna

**Gianna Marie**

**May 16th, 2013**

**6lbs, 11oz**

**21 1/2 inches long**

Once both Gianna and I were cleaned up, and moved into a different room, our family came in to visit.

Esme and Sue were both in tears as soon as they stepped in the room and watched Edward bounce our daughter near the window.

I myself was near tears as well as I watched him interact with her.

"Let me see my granddaughter," Esme sniffled.

Edward grinned and gently set Gianna in Edward's arms.

"Oh!"

"How are you baby girl?" Dad asked, kissing my head.

"I'm good, Dad," I said, smiling. "I'm really good."

"That's what I like to hear."

"She's already got Edward's hair," I heard Sue coo. "I wonder if she'll have green eyes or brown eyes."

"I hope she looks just like Edward," I spoke up.

"She's got your nose," Esme said. "And the shape of your eyes,"

"She's a perfect mixture of us," Edward said.

I nodded my agreement.

Our family took turns holding Gianna and snapping pictures. I tried to hide under my covers when they wanted a picture of Edward and I together but in the end, they got one.

When it was time for them to leave, they passed her back to me and promised they'd be here bright and early tomorrow morning.

Edward and I got to spend a little more time with our little girl before the nurse wanted to take her to the nursery so I could get some rest.

But before she did so, I got to change her and breastfeed her.

It was weird at first, the breastfeeding, but Gianna took at it like a pro. I read somewhere that some babies have a hard time breastfeeding and so they have to be on the bottle.

Once I finished feeding her, Edward took her and the nurse instructed us how to burp her. Edward was barely tapping her back when the nurse told him it was okay to go harder.

Edward looked terrified but started to pat her back harder. When she let out a burp, he soothingly rubbed her back and gave her a big smile.

"Get some sleep," The nurse told us when Edward placed her down into the plastic bassinet. "I'll bring her in as soon as you wake up, I promise."

I nodded, and settled back against my bed.

"We're parents," Edward said, settling in the bed with me.

"We are," I laughed, snuggling against him.

"Weird."

"A good weird, though."

"Yeah, a good weird."

* * *

**I just love me some daddyward. Okay, well, we have only one more full chapter and then we'll have Bella's epilogue and then it'll be Rosalie's episode. The next chapter is sorta prewritten, I just have to add a few more things and Bella's epilogue still has to be written but that doesn't take me very long so yeah.**

**Review :D**


	17. Bella: A month old

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**Bella**

**2 days old**

I scooped my little girl out of the plastic bassinet and brought her over to my bed so that I could change her and get her ready to go home.

Yes, it was time to be discharged from the hospital.

I was more than ready to go. The nurses have been so helpful and it's been great being able to sleep through the night but it was time.

"Alright, baby girl," I cooed down at my daughter. "Time to get you dressed. Daddy will be here any minute."

I changed her diaper and dressed her in a pink onesie that had a cupcake on it. I then paired it a pair of brown cupcake pants. She looked adorable in her little outfit.

Once I was done with that, I fed her one last time and then burped her. Edward showed up a couple minutes after that.

I let him take her from me so that I could go get dressed. I would've loved to leave the hospital in a pair of sweats and a lose t-shirt but it was Edward's birthday today and Esme had already thrown together a party for him.

The very least I could do was look presentable.

I pulled on one of my maternity dresses and was happy to see that it partially hid my still swollen stomach. I then brushed through my hair as best as I could before pulling it up into a high ponytail.

I deemed myself ready and left the bathroom.

Edward was rocking Gianna when I emerged, looking all kinds of adorable. Holding a baby just added to his hotness factor.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling at me.

"More than ready," I responded.

I packed up what little I had brought with me and then we were off. The nurses waved at me and congratulated me for the last time before we climbed into the elevator and took it to the main floor.

"We need to stop at your house," I told Edward as he made sure Gianna's carrier was secure.

"Mom been bugging you to?" he asked with a laugh.

"You know it."

The trip to Edward's house was short and peaceful. I sat in back with Gianna and smiled at her during our trip. Our baby girl was looking every which way, trying to take everything in. Eventually, her eyes landed on me and that's where she kept them.

"Hi, baby girl," I cooed, kissing her chubby cheek. "I love you."

When we arrived at Edward's house, the cars lined along the street was a dead giveaway.

"We don't have to," he said. "I'm okay with spending my birthday with just my two favorite girls."

"It's fine," I told him, honestly. "It's your birthday, that's something worth celebrating."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked, again.

"I'm positive, Edward," I said. "Now act surprised."

He nodded.

I was a little worried about bringing Gianna around a ton of new people but I brushed it off. She would be fine.

I unbuckled her and pulled her from her car seat. Edward grabbed her diaper bag and then we made our way to the front door.

Thankfully, they didn't jump out and yell surprise. I'm sure Esme told everyone to just smile and not scare the brand new baby that would be accompanying us.

And for that I was grateful.

I left Edward to mingle with his friends and family while I sought out somewhere to sit. I found Angela and her boys in the front room and gave her a big grin. I had no idea she would be here.

"Bella!" she squealed.

"Hey," I said, giving her a quick hug.

"Oh, look at her," Angela cooed. "Gimme."

I laughed and passed Gianna to Angela.

"How was it?" Ben asked as he rocked Wesley.

"It was...not something I want to do again for a very long time," I breathed out. "It was very painful before I got the epidural."

"How was pushing her out?" Angela asked.

"It was kind of uncomfortable," I admitted. "Edward..." I laughed. "He just had to look."

"Did he pass out?"

"No but it probably scarred him for life."

"Good," my dad responded.

"Dad! Hey," He's been working hard lately and I haven't seen him since I gave birth to Gianna two days ago.

"Hey, baby girl." he gave me a hug. "Sorry I haven't been over to see you."

"It's okay," I told him. "I understand."

Gianna was the life of the party it seemed.

Everyone wanted to hold her and crowd around her. I was okay with Edward's family passing her around but his friends, I didn't trust to hold my two-day-old child.

Edward didn't either and kept most of his friends away from her.

When the party ended, I was tired and Gianna was starting to get fussy. We headed back to my house and went straight up to my room. I fed her, Edward burped her, and we placed her in her crib for the very first time.

She didn't take too long to go to sleep and I knew we should follow her lead and get to bed ourselves but I couldn't help standing there a couple minutes, watching her.

"We made a cute kid."

"Duh," Edward laughed.

I laughed with him.

"Okay, we need to get to sleep," I said, yawning. "She'll be up soon to be fed and or changed."

I didn't have to tell Edward twice. He practically ran back to my room and leaped into my bed.

**12:00am**

I woke up to Gianna's high-pitched screams. Edward was still sound asleep next to me and it amazed me that he was able to sleep through it.

I pushed my covers aside and blindly stumbled into her room.

"Ssh, it's okay," I said, rocking her. "Momma's got you."

I felt her diaper and it was wet so I changed her and her cries turned into small whimpers before they ceased all together.

I gave her a kiss on her head before placing her back in her crib and heading back to my bed.

**2:00 am**

I was once again woken by her cries.

Instead of going to get her, I woke Edward up and let him have his turn.

In the end, she was hungry and so I should've just gotten up but Edward was cool about it.

After I fed her, I passed her back to him and went back to sleep.

**4:30am**

I changed her and then brought her to the rocking chair that sat in the corner. I rocked her back to sleep and then placed her in her crib. I felt wide-awake so I didn't bother going back to bed.

Instead, I showered and got dressed in the comfiest pair of sweats I owned and then went downstairs to find myself some breakfast.

By then it was already nearing five o'clock.

Our first night didn't go as horrible as I thought it would be. Gianna didn't take hours to get back to sleep. Once we met her needs, she was out like a light.

"Good Morning, sunshine," Sue greeted.

"Morning," I said, rubbing my eyes. "Did she wake you up as often as she woke me up?"

"I hardly heard a thing," Sue said. "Oh, the joys of having thick walls."

I laughed.

"So, how'd your night go?"

"Not too bad," I said. "Edward and I alternated getting up with her so I got a little more sleep than most might."

Sue nodded, "And why are you still up? I remember crashing every time Seth went down. Of course that was when you weren't bouncing around, demanding my attention."

I laughed. "I don't know. I just feel...up. I've been up since about four thirty this morning."

Sue shook her head, "You are going to be tired."

"I'm already there," I admitted.

Even with two cups of coffee, I was starting to feel like I should go back to bed.

But then, through the baby monitor, Gianna started to cry.

I was about to get up and get her when I heard Edward's voice through the monitor. I climbed back in my chair and moved my spoon around in my coffee.

"I need more caffeine," I said. "Lots and lots of it."

Sue laughed

I was suddenly regretting not going to sleep when I had the chance.

Edward brought Gianna down a few moments later. Gianna was all dressed for the day, looking so adorable in a white and red penguin onesie with a matching red and white polka dotted skirt.

"Aw, look at you," I cooed, cuddling her close. "You look so beautiful, baby girl."

Gianna was very much awake and staring up at me as she made her little baby sounds.

Soon my dad and Seth joined us at the table. Seth wanted to hold Gianna, since he hadn't been able to at the hospital. I sat close to him and placed Gianna in his arms.

"Whoa," was what my little brother had to say.

I stayed close but didn't hover and let Seth play with his niece.

"Day one was a success," Dad said. "How do you two feel? You made it through your first day, and night, as parents."

I smiled, "I'm tired."

"Ditto," Edward said as he piled some food onto his plate.

"She's a good baby," I said. "I honestly thought I wouldn't get an ounce of sleep but I guess she was exhausted. As soon as we finished changing her, or feeding her, she was out."

"Unfortunately, you weren't like that," Dad said. "I think you screamed just to hear yourself scream."

"Esme says Edward was a mellow baby." Sue said. "Gianna must have gotten that from Edward."

Thank God.

After we finished breakfast, baby girl fell back asleep. Seth didn't want to give her up and so I let him hold her. He finally surrendered her when he had to use the bathroom and so I placed her in her swing and curled up on the couch with Edward.

I took a long nap, only to wake up a couple hours later to Edward changing Gianna's diaper.

"Hey," I said, sitting up. "How long was I out?"

"About two hours," Edward said, passing me our daughter. "I was about to wake up. She needs to bed fed."

I nodded, draping a blanket around me so that I could feed her.

"How does it feel to be sitting in on a Saturday night with a baby?" I asked him.

"Fine," he said. "Partying didn't rule my life."

I chose not to start an argument. Because trust me, when it comes to that topic, Edward and I could go on for days.

"A couple of the guys invited me out while you were sleeping but I turned them down." He sounded so proud of himself.

"Thank you." I said.

The first couple of nights are important; at least they were to me. I was glad that he was staying around to be there for our daughters first few days of life.

He smiled at me, "I meant what I said when I promised I'd be here. I'm not going to miss a moment of her life."

"And I'm happy about that," I said. "But you're not staying in every weekend."

Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when I was going to encourage him to go out.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to resent me or her for missing out, and plus, it's good to get away from each other every once in a while."

"Will you come out with me?"

"No," I said. "But there will be a time or two when it'll be your turn to watch Gianna while I go do something."

"Fair enough," Edward agreed.

I finished feeding Gianna just in the knick of time. My parents and Seth came home just as I was passing her off to Edward. I fixed my top and then went to help Sue put away the groceries.

It was a relatively quiet night. We had a family night and my dad was nice enough to include Edward rather than give him the cold shoulder. Sue and I sat back and cuddled with Gianna, occasionally I would play against my brother and Dad but I'd always end up losing because Edward just had to choose those moments to be all adorable with our daughter.

Our night was the same as the last, we woke up every couple hours with Gianna. I loved that she was a an easy baby, I just wished we got one of those babies that slept through the night rather than through the day.

A girl can dream, eh?

I ended up bringing her back to my bed with me at around three thirty but then I couldn't sleep because I worried I would squish her so I brought her swing into my room and placed her in it.

She seemed content and fell right asleep as it gently rocked her back and forth.

At about four o'clock, I fed her and burped her, only to have her throw up on me and herself.

"Edward," I nudged him with my leg.

"Mmm?"

"I need you to take her," I said as I tried to sooth my crying daughter. "She threw up everywhere."

Did I burp her to hard? Is that what made her throw up?

Edward turned the light on and took Gianna for me. I stripped out of my sweater and then went to grab the baby bath that I bought a couple weeks ago.

"Do we need to bathe her now?" Edward asked.

"She smells like barf," I said, wrinkling my nose.

Edward undressed her while I got the bath set up. It was our first time bathing her without the help of nurses so I was a little nervous. Edward on the other hand was the picture of calm. He placed her in the little pink tub and her cries stopped for a few moments as probably wondered what we were doing.

As soon as I started to wash under her chin, she started to scream. She did not like baths, I guess.

"I know, I'm sorry," I told her as I tried to give her the quickest bath known to man.

Once I was done and she smelled good again, I wrapped her in a towel and brought her out to my bed. Edward already had a fresh diaper and pajamas laid out for her so I let him do that while I changed my outfit.

Gianna was calm again once she was in her pajamas. She was lying on her back next to Edward, whom was on his side, making little noses as she stared up at her daddy.

It made me smile.

And then the smile fell from my face when I pretty much heard her take a dump.

"At least she didn't do it in the bathtub," Edward said, laughing.

"Your turn." I said, wrinkling my nose.

Once she was finished doing her business, Edward changed her and then order was once again restored. I placed her in her swing, turned in on, and dove back into my bed, more tired than ever.

**A month old**

Everything became a routine after a while. No longer did I have to think, I just did it.

Sleeping got a little better, though not by much. Gianna only wakes up every two and a half hours instead of two. The only downside is that she stays awake longer. I don't know why, she just does.

She stays up just looking around, but that's only if she's in my arms or Edward's arms. You try to set her down after she's woken up and all hell breaks loose. She'll cry for a good five minutes, or longer, if someone refuses to pick her up.

Usually, she'll fall asleep after ten minutes of cuddling with one of us.

Sometime, _we_ fall asleep cuddling her and thankfully, when we wake up, she's not squished or anything.

During the morning hours, she stays awake a little more. I play with her and talk to her as much as I can, as do Sue, my dad, and Edward. She's got us all wrapped around her little fingers.

Occasionally, Edward and I take Gianna and stay at his parents' house. Esme and Carlisle love having Gianna there and we are all but ignored when the baby is present.

Today we were giving my family a break and staying at Edward's place. Esme was waiting at the door for us when we got in.

"Give me my little Gigi," she cooed, taking Gianna.

Yes, Gianna now has a nickname. My little brother started to call her it first and after hearing it so much Edward and I started to call her it and so on so forth.

"You have gotten so big," Esme cooed. "What's momma been feeding you?"

While Esme entertained Gianna, Edward and I got our things settled upstairs.

"Do you want to go to a party tonight?" Edward asked as he read a text. "Irina is throwing a huge bash for her birthday."

"No, I'm good."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." he said, poking my side.

I knew he wanted to go.

"Why don't you just go?" I suggested. "We've been with each other every day since Gianna was born, you've been good so I think you deserve a break." I said, giggling.

"You sure?"

"Yes," I said, flopping back on his bed. "I will have a girl's night with your mom and our daughter."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Love you too."

Edward leaned over me to give me a kiss before heading into his bathroom to get ready for this epic party.

Since I was still in my pajamas, I really don't dress up that much anymore, I headed downstairs and raided Carlisle and Esme's movie collection. Esme was all for a girls night and surrendered Gianna to me so that she could change into her own pajamas.

When Edward finished getting ready, he joined me downstairs and cuddled our daughter.

"Don't drink and drive," I told him.

"Never." he promised.

"And don't sleep over at Irina's house," I added. "Call a cab or...me, I'll come pick you up."

"Okay."

I couldn't think of anything else to tell him, so with one last kiss, he took off for the night.

"Where's Edward going?" Esme asked.

"A party."

"Oh, did you want to go? I'd be more than happy to watch Gianna."

"Nah, I'm good," I said. "I'm a bore when it comes to partying."

"I hear you," Esme said. "So was I. The only parties I like to attend are held by family."

I nodded.

That night, Esme and I watched a handful of movies and gushed over the male leads. When she passed out on the couch, I covered her with a blanket and headed up to Edward's room with my fussy daughter.

She's been spoiled these days. Usually, Edward hums a lullaby to her to get to sleep and so getting her to sleep without her daddy present wasn't easy.

Eventually, she made do with my quiet humming and drifted off to sleep.

It probably wasn't even eleven thirty when Edward came home. Trust me, I was surprised. He wasn't fall down drunk either, although I did smell some alcohol on his breath.

"You're back," I said.

"Yep," he moaned, crawling into his bed. "And I'm more tired than ever."

I laughed, "You're such an old man."

"I know," he groaned, rolling onto his back. "These days, I'd rather sleep than go out."

"I hear you," I agreed, cuddling close to him.

* * *

**Alright, and that's a wrap for Bella. Next up is her Epilogue and that'll be posted later on today. Then, we have Rosalie. How many of you are excited to read her episode? I am! LOL. I still have to write it but it'll be done by next weekend, at least I hope so.**

**ALSO**

**I have another story up. It's called Breaking Twilight. It's about a band (Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Jake are in it). At first I wanted to do something just about living life as a celebrity but then as I started writing out their backstory (How they met) it became to long to do in flashbacks so I wrote them out as short chapters (Each chapter is 1500 words or more, sometimes less but it never gets under a thousand). It's all prewritten so you won't have to wait for updates.**

**REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BREAKING TWILIGHT. :D**


	18. Epilogue: Bella

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**Bella**

_Before I found out I was pregnant, I didn't have a care in the world. I was free to do as I pleased and just have fun. When I found out I was pregnant, everything changed. No longer did I see myself able to have fun the way I use to._

_No more parties, late nights out, getting in trouble. No, I had to mature, grow up, and become the parent my child deserves. And I'm okay with that, more than okay with that._

_I love my baby girl more than words can describe._

_That being said, if I had a choice, I wouldn't have had her this early in life._

_I knew it would be hard, I just didn't know _how_ hard it was until she had arrived._

_Right now, I'm supposed to be in my senior year at high school but I haven't been going because I don't have a sitter for Gianna. I went from an overachiever to a barely passing student in what feels like one night._

_And it sucks._

_Before you have sex, think about the long-term effects. Think about what you'd do if a baby came into the picture in just nine months. Are you ready for that? Are you ready to stay up late with your baby? Buy the necessities she needs? And what about school? Will you be able to give that up if you have too?_

_Practice safe sex, okay? Because honestly, you don't know how hard parenthood can be until you have a baby in your arms and it's too late to change anything._

* * *

**Alright, and that's a wrap for Bella. Next up is her Epilogue and that'll be posted later on today. Then, we have Rosalie. How many of you are excited to read her episode? I am! LOL. I still have to write it but it'll be done by next weekend, at least I hope so.**

**ALSO**

**I have another story up. It's called Breaking Twilight. It's about a band (Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Jake are in it). At first I wanted to do something just about living life as a celebrity but then as I started writing out their backstory (How they met) it became to long to do in flashbacks so I wrote them out as short chapters (Each chapter is 1500 words or more, sometimes less but it never gets under a thousand). It's all prewritten so you won't have to wait for updates.**

**REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BREAKING TWILIGHT. :D**


	19. Prologue: Rosalie

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

Hey, my name is Rosalie but I go by Rose. I'm eighteen years old and live in Tacoma, Washington with my mom.

My mom and I aren't close, at all. In fact, it seems like we always disagree with each other so you can imagine my surprise when she actually agreed with my choice in boyfriend.

Jacob and I have been dating for a little under a year now. We met at the library, a place you don't see me often. The only reason I was there was because my mom asked me to drop something off and Jake just so happened to be there.

I don't normally go for his kind. He's a little nerdy and very shy but he was sweet and I fell head over heels in only a couple weeks.

Our relationship isn't perfect, far from it, but we have to make it work somehow because...

I'm pregnant.

* * *

**What can I say about Rosalie? Well...there is always one. I don't know if you'll get what I'm saying so you'll just have to wait until her first Chapter is up, which will be this afternoon because it's finished. :D**

**I have another story up. It's called Breaking Twilight. It's about a band (Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Jake are in it). At first I wanted to do something just about living life as a celebrity but then as I started writing out their backstory (How they met) it became to long to do in flashbacks so I wrote them out as short chapters (Each chapter is 1500 words or more, sometimes less but it never gets under a thousand). It's all prewritten so you won't have to wait for updates.**

**REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BREAKING TWILIGHT. :D**


	20. Rosalie: Part 1

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

**Also, this starts at week 34. I'm following one of the episodes and that's where it started so I was like okay...**

* * *

**Rosalie**

**July**

**34 weeks pregnant**

When I found out I was pregnant, the first thing that I thought was 'Oh, shit'. At that time, Jake and I had only been dating for about three months and though I loved him, I still wasn't sure if we would work out.

But I wasn't terrified about telling him.

Oh, no.

I was scared to tell my mom.

So I hid it, for as long as possible. Eventually, my stomach start to pop out and my mom figured it out. To say she was pissed would be an understatement. She was very pissed at me, and at Jake but she blamed me the most because in her eyes, hell in everyone's eyes, Jake was this perfect Angel and I was the one corrupting him.

"I just couldn't believe you waited so long to tell me," My mother, Jane, said with a shake of her head. "I knew it too...I just didn't confront you about it."

"How long did you know?" I asked, frowning.

"At least for two months," she said.

"How?"

"I heard you throwing up twice," she grimaced.

"And that was enough to convince you that I was pregnant? What if I was just sick?" I asked.

"I was pregnant once, Rosalie," she said.

Duh.

"But still..." I said as I responded to a text from my friend, Claire. "If you knew, why didn't you take me to the doctor or buy me a test?"

"I wanted you to come to me," she said. "In the long run, I know I should've done something sooner and I'm sorry."

I shrugged, her apology wasn't exactly necessary.

"When I finally came out and said it, how did you feel?"

"Disappointed, shocked," she sighed. "I knew for so long but I just hoped I was wrong...I didn't want you to repeat my mistakes."

"So, I'm a mistake?"

She glared at me, "You know you're not. I just meant that I didn't want to watch you go through what I did. Do you think it's easy to be a teen mother?"

"No, mom, I'm not stupid," I said, aggravated.

"Being a single mother is even harder," she added.

I tuned out after that.

She knew I hated when she brought up the fact that I was in this alone.

Everyone thought Jake was perfect, yeah well he wasn't. As soon as I told him I was pregnant, he hit the road. Seriously, he moved eight hours away from me. Mom thinks it just coincidence that his parents chose to move to California but I know different.

He's a pussy and so he took the easy way out and left. If he really wanted to stay, he could've. He's eighteen. We could've gotten a place together or he could've stayed here, my mom would've let him.

But he ran.

Asshole.

Now, I had to raise our child alone.

I had no father present in my life, so I knew how much it hurts to not have that someone there for you. Now, my baby will have to go through the same and that wasn't okay with me.

"Are you listening?" Mom asked.

"No," I said, honestly.

"Of course not." she sighed.

"You know I don't like it when you bring up...that," I spat.

"Knock off the attitude, Rosalie."

I rolled my eyes.

"This is serious," Mom continued.

"Yeah, well it's not like you can change anything now," I said, grabbed my bag of chips.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here." I threw over my shoulder as I stomped to my bedroom.

I get annoyed easily when talking to my mom, and I also lose my temper a lot. She just brings up things that are unnecessary. Like, every time a friend comes over, she asks how they feel about my pregnancy.

Come on mom, get over it.

"What do you girls think?" Mom asked as I sat in the front room with my best friends, Tanya and Claire.

I hid my glare by looking down at my phone.

"How do you feel about Rosalie being pregnant?"

"It's shocking," Tanya admitted.

"Yeah," Claire said. "But what can we do?"

"Don't you think she's a little young?"

I knew where this conversation was leading. See, my mom wants me to give it up for adoption because she doesn't think I'm responsible enough to care for another being.

But it's my baby, my choice, and I've decided to keep it.

Even without Jacob's help.

"Mom, stop," I said.

"Well," she asked, expectantly, ignoring me completely.

Tanya shrugged, "If she's old enough to have sex, she's old enough to take care of a baby."

I nodded in agreement and my mom left the room.

"Sorry, guys," I said, sighing. "Now you see why I like going to your houses."

Tanya nodded.

"Have you talked to Jake recently?" Claire wondered, suddenly.

"Yeah, last week," I grumbled. "He's still ignoring this situation...as if it'll go away. Did you know he hasn't told his parents?"

"Seriously?" Tanya asked in shock.

"Yup," I laughed, humorlessly. "What an asshole. Everyone thinks he's this God but he's just a dick like the rest of the guys."

"Agreed."

"Did you tell him you were having a boy?" Tanya asked.

"No, he doesn't deserve to know," I said. "He wants to know, he can come around."

I found out I was having a boy a while ago and I thought about telling Jake but he didn't deserve it. After all, he wasn't a father, just a sperm donor.

It was hard picking a name for my baby boy but eventually I settled with Grayson.

My mom actually liked the name too, big shocker.

Spending time with my friends was great but when they decided to go out that night, I stayed in. One drawback of being pregnant was that I was always tired by like nine o'clock. I honestly thought I'd spend my summer break out with my friends getting into trouble and partying until the early hours of the morning but nope, instead, I'm sleeping.

Boring, huh?

Being pregnant didn't stop me from going out all the time though. I sucked it up like a trooper and went out the following night. My mom didn't like that though but oh well.

"Food first, then party," I said. "I'm starving..."

"You're always starving," Tanya laughed, punching me in the arm.

"Hey, don't do that," I pouted, rubbing my arm. "You can't hit a pregnant lady."

"You can if that pregnant lady is you."

"Dude, Rosalie could lay you on your ass even when you're pregnant," Vera laughed.

"Damn straight." I giggled.

I was badass, always.

Tanya complied and bought me some McDonalds for a late night snack. I was happy and sat in the back seat squished between Henry and Claire while I ate my food.

The party we were going to was in Seattle. Tanya's cousin, Irina, was throwing this big bash for her boyfriend's birthday.

Irina has the best parties. Ironically enough, my baby boy was conceived at one of them. It was the one time Jake let me drag him to a party. How did I not know, I'd end up pregnant?

The party was in full swing when we arrived.

We barely found a parking space close enough to Irina's house.

My friends pretty much ditched me when we stepped inside the house. No doubt going in search of the booze. I couldn't drink, for obvious reasons, so I told them to get me a coke before heading into the living room.

"Rose, look at you," Irina laughed. "You're huge."

"Thanks," I grumbled.

"Aw, relax, you look good," she said, rubbing my stomach. "You'll probably be lucky and lose the baby weight in no time."

"I hope so," I said.

"If you need anything, just wave me down," she said. "My boo is here." She fixed her top before sauntering over toward some dude with dreadlocks.

As I sat down on the already crowded couch, I finally saw the stares I was getting. I rolled my eyes at them but kept my mouth shut. They act like they've never seen a pregnant girl before.

"I was ordered to bring you this drink," I looked up and my eyes widened.

A very cute guy with big muscles, curly black hair, and dark blue eyes was staring down at me as he held a can of coke in my direction.

"Thanks," I said, taking the drink.

"No problem."

"I'm Rosalie," I said.

"Emmett," he shook my hand.

He was really cute.

I wonder if he's single.

Probably not.

As if on cue, some short brunette stopped at his side and intertwined their fingers.

"Thanks again," I said, depressed.

"Yeah, no problem."

Emmett took off with the brunette.

I gave myself some time to rest before I joined my friends on the makeshift dance floor in the dining room. I loved dancing and being pregnant definitely wasn't going to stop me.

No matter how bad my feet hurt.

When the party finally ended, or rather when I was too tired to carry on, at about one in the morning, I drove my drunk ass friends home. Vera was the last one to drop off so I ended up just staying the rest of the morning at her place, sleeping on her couch.

When I got home that afternoon, my mom was less than pleased.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, where the hell were you?"

"I told you I was going out," I said, dumping my heels into my closet.

"But you didn't say where, or with who, or for how long."

"Get off my back," I snapped. "I can go out if I chose too. You don't need to know every fucking detail."

"This is going to stop," she fumed.

"Why?"

"You're pregnant," she yelled. "You will not be going out whenever you want with a baby at home."

"I won't," I snapped. "I'll take care of him, don't worry."

"All I can do is worry," she huffed. "You don't give me any sign that you're ready for this."

"I am, trust me," I said. "I'm just getting some last minute partying in."

"Are you drinking?"

"What? No!"

"Doing drugs?" she demanded. "If I find out you're doing anything while pregnant, I'll..."

"Shut the fuck up," I snapped. "I'm not doing shit so calm the fuck down."

I grabbed the keys to my car and stormed passed her.

"Where do you think you're going, Rosalie?"

"Back to Vera's," I said, pulling on my ugg boots. "Is that okay?" I asked, sarcastically.

I didn't wait for her answer, I just left.

My mom was infuriating, always getting on what little nerves I had left.

Just because I go out now, doesn't mean I'm going to do it when Grayson comes. I will be a good mother.

When I got back to Vera's house, her mom was gone so I just used the key hidden under the rock to let myself in. Vera herself was up in the kitchen making herself some breakfast and got startled when she heard me stomp my way in.

"Damn, what's up?" she asked.

"My mom." I growled out.

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"She's a bitch," I groaned. "She thinks she has the right to know every single thing that goes on in my life."

"Well, she is your mother."

"But she doesn't need to know everything. Do you tell your mom everything?" I asked, knowing full well that she didn't.

"No."

"See..."

"Believe it or not, Rose, she has your best interest at heart," Vera said. "Mothers worry, you'll understand soon enough."

"I won't be all up in Grayson's business when he's a teen, I know how that feels."

"And you don't think you're mom doesn't?" Vera retorted. "You know how your grandma is. You're mom had it ten times worse..."

I grimaced, she was right about that.

My grandmother was a real pain but I loved her. I am thankful that my mother raised my though. Although, my grandmother isn't. She thinks she would've done a better job and that I wouldn't be pregnant now had my mom given guardianship over to her.

My grandma asked me to sign over guardianship of Grayson when he's born but there is no way in hell I'm doing that.

"Still..." I sighed. "She needs to relax. She actually thinks I'll drink or smoke pot while pregnant..."

"Have you?" Vera asked.

"No!"

"Geez, I was just asking."

"I know the complications," I said. "However, that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it...I won't though, for Grayson."

"I think this is the longest you've gone without smoking, I'm proud."

"Yay," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Are you going to smoke again when he's out?" she asked as I stole a piece of bacon off her plate.

"I'm going to try not to."

"What about drinking?"

"A drink every now and again isn't bad," I shrugged. "What I can't wait for is being able to dance for longer than an hour."

"We're so going out after you give birth...well, a few weeks later so that the goods have time to heal."

"Definitely," I nodded.

I hung out with Vera until I calmed down and I knew my mom was out of the house. After that, I returned home to shower and sleep some more.

Unfortunately, my mother's current boyfriend, Demetri or something like that, was home.

He thought that just because he was doing my mom, he could boss me around.

Yeah, I don't think so.

I mean, he can be a pretty cool guy at times but I don't like taking orders from him. It'd be another thing if he marr...Nah, it probably wouldn't.

"Glad to see you've made it home."

"Mhm,"

"Where did you go last night?"

"A party," I said, opening up the fridge.

"You're mother and I were worried sick."

"Mkay, and?" I questioned, grabbing some juice.

"Just call next time," he sighed. "What if something happened? We just wanted to know you were alright."

"I left my phone in the car," I said. "Next time, I'll keep it on me and send you a text, okay?"

"That's all we ask."

I nodded and made my way into my bedroom.

It was a mess as always. I briefly entertained the idea of cleaning it but decided against it. I already had one room to set up, Grayson's nursery, in the next couple of weeks and that's plenty.

The first thing I did after finding a set of clean clothes was shower and then I took a nap.

By the time I woke up, my mom was home but she didn't bother nagging me when I stumbled out into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" I asked with a yawn.

"Steak," she replied.

"Cool," I climbed onto the barstool and waited for the food to be done.

"When do you plan to clean the nursery up?" she asked. "I'm off tomorrow..."

"We can do it then," I said. "It'll be nice to have help."

She nodded, "Oh, I picked up some cute wall decorations. You want to see them?"

"Sure."

Mom ran to get the decorations and then returned to cooking while I looked through them.

"Aw, they're cute." The wall stickers were different jungle animals and then there was a whole sheet of blue letters so that we could spell his name out on the wall.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Mom asked, nonchalantly.

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't know...probably not."

"Oh," she seemed pleased. "Maybe we could watch a movie."

"No thanks," I said.

Her shoulders slumped

"Rose, just watch a movie with us," Demetri said. "It would mean a lot to your mother," he mouthed.

I sighed, "Fine, Fine."

"We'll have a family night," Mom said, happily. "Why don't you go pick out the movie while I finished up dinner?"

"Sure."

I slipped out of the chair and went to go find a movie to watch, something that would put me to sleep before we were fifteen minutes into it.

Spending time with my mom wasn't one of my favorite things to do. Almost ninety nine percent of the time, we end up fighting so the less time we spend together, the better.

Dinner was a quiet affair and the movie that followed was as well. I didn't say much and managed to keep my temper. Maybe that was because I put on a movie that has mom's attention every time, or maybe it was because I fell asleep three minutes into the film. Who knows...

When I woke up in the morning, I was somehow in my bed. I bet in was Demetri. He was the only one in this house that had a chance of lifting me now that I was the size of a house.

My mom was up and Demetri was nowhere to be found when I finally made it into the kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine..."

"Morning, mom," I yawned. "How'd I get in my bed?"

"Dem," she said with a smile.

"Cool."

"He cares about you, ya know..."

"So?"

She sighed.

"Sorry," I muttered. "But, I'm not gonna get all buddy buddy with the guy when I don't know how long he's going to be around."

"I really like him," mom whispered.

"Well, if he's around longer than six months, I'll consider being his friend."

"At least you plan to try," she sighed.

"Maybe."

I said, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

I grimaced as I saw my brown roots shining through.

The first thing I'm doing after Grayson is born is dyeing my hair blonde again. Unlike my mom, I inherited my father's hair color. An ugly mousy brown so I normally dye my hair blonde every couple of months.

I hope Grayson gets blonde hair, that'd be cute, but with Jake and I both having naturally brown hair, I doubt it.

"So, do you want to get started on the nursery?" Mom asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I shrugged.

The one guest bedroom we had was turned into Grayson's nursery. Right now, or rather before we started, it was filled with boxes but after we finished, all that sat in that room was the crib from my baby days and a changing table.

Then, I was in charge of moving all the baby clothes and diapers from my closet into the nursery. Mom helped a little but she was obsessed with getting the decorations on the wall to look good so for the most part I flew solo.

I have to admit, the room looked cute when all was said and done.

I couldn't wait to bring my little guy home so that he could see this place.

* * *

**I told you there is always one mother on 16 and pregnant who isn't exactly the best mother... Rosalie is the bad girl...I based her off Jenelle. I watched Amber's episode but didn't want Rosalie to be that bad, like hitting the baby daddy bad, so I tamed her down a bit...Next chapter will be up next Saturday. :D**

**I have another story up. It's called Breaking Twilight. It's about a band (Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Jake are in it). At first I wanted to do something just about living life as a celebrity but then as I started writing out their backstory (How they met) it became to long to do in flashbacks so I wrote them out as short chapters (Each chapter is 1500 words or more, sometimes less but it never gets under a thousand). It's all prewritten so you won't have to wait for updates.**

**REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BREAKING TWILIGHT. :D**


	21. Rosalie: Part 2

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**Rosalie**

**35 weeks pregnant**

"Where are you going?" Mom asked as I struggled to put on my shoes.

I suppressed my huff, "I'm going to meet up with Jacob."

"In California? I don't think so Rosalie."

"Will you relax?" I said, rolling my eyes. "He came down here to visit his grandparents for the weekend."

"Oh," she calmed down. "Will you two work it out?"

"Probably not." I said. "I won't kill him though, so don't worry."

"I think you should bring him home for dinner," Mom added. "He needs an adult's perspective on things."

"Ha, no." I said. "I'll be home later tonight."

"What time?"

I shrugged and grabbed my car keys.

I met Jacob at Pacific grill, my favorite restaurant. I figured since he'd be getting on my last nerves, the least he could do was buy me my favorite meal.

And you damn well better believe It was the most expensive thing they have.

Jake looked good, fuck he looked amazing but he always has. It's one of the things that attractive me to him in the first place. Ladies, you should see his abs, they're the best.

"Rosalie," Jacob nodded, politely, when I took a seat across from him.

"Jake," I said.

"How have you been?"

"Do you really care?" I asked.

"I see your attitude hasn't change a bit."

"Nope," I said. "Not at all."

"Nice."

"Did you expect pregnancy to make me this super nice woman or something?" I asked with a snort. "It might've had you not left me the day you found out."

Jacob grimaced.

I could tell he was uncomfortable.

Good.

"Look, it was a coincidence. I was planning to tell you I was leaving that day anyway...and then you just sprung the...the...pregnancy news on me."

"You act like I planned this."

"Well..."

"Fuck you," I snapped. "I didn't want to become a teenage mother. I still had plans to go to college, have fun. Not to mention the fact that I wanted to keep my body the way it was."

"Is it even mine?" he boldly asked.

"Fuck you," was my response once again. "I was always faithful to you."

"You do have a reputation."

"Ask any motherfucking guy I went out with," I snapped. "When I'm with you, I'm with only you. Not your friend, not your neighbor, just you..."

I don't know who even started those rumors but I had half a mind to track down that person and beat them to a pulp.

"Damn, no need to get angry," Jacob laughed. "Is it weird that I still think you're hot when angry?"

The corner of my mouth twitched, "I'm always hot."

He laughed.

"I missed you, Jake," I said, quietly. "And I hate that you just left me like that...left your child like that."

The smile fell from his face, "I miss you too, Rose. I had a lot on my mind, okay? I was scared shitless."

"You don't think I was?" I asked. "I had no one."

"You had your mom."

"No, I didn't tell her," I sighed. "Not right away. I was like three months, already starting to show and she found out herself."

"Why wouldn't you tell her?"

"Because I was scared," I said. "I'm such a fuck up as a daughter. One more thing and I felt like she'd just chuck me to the curb."

"But she didn't."

"She wanted too," I said. "Not that I blame her."

"You and your mom never got along," Jake said. "I don't understand why either. She cares about you a lot and you...you're just a bitch to her."

"I can't control my temper," I shrugged. "According to my mom, I got that from my sperm donor."

"I bet."

"But this isn't about my mom, or even my temper," I said, moving things back to the conversation at hand. "This is about you being an asshole."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"How about, 'I'm sorry, Rose. I'll be here from now on'? That seems like a good place to start."

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I don't think I can do this."

"Why'd you call me then?" I asked, trying to hide my tears. "What was the point?"

"I just wanted to apologize."

"But you aren't changing anything!" I yelled.

"Will you keep it down," Jake hissed.

"No." I snapped. "You're an asshole. People think that you're perfect but you're not...far from it. One day, you'll look back and fucking regret this."

With that, I grabbed my things and stormed out of the restaurant.

Fucking douche bag.

"Rose, wait," Jacob yelled as he followed me out.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry."

"You can say it all you want, it doesn't mean that you actually mean it," I said, unlocking my car.

"I have a scholarship to..."

"I don't care," I snapped, facing him. "I don't care how many scholarships you have or what you have to do in your future. Mine is ruined thanks to you. And you can't even man up...So fuck off. Enjoy your wonderful life, okay? Me and your son won't be a part of it, at all. And you'll miss out."

I climbed into my car and quickly sped away, fighting my tears the whole time.

This is why I don't get close to people.

They always fucking leave you.

Ugh!

I made it home by six thirty but stayed in my car, crying until well after seven thirty.

My mom was the one who finally came out to see if I was okay.

"Rose?" she asked, tapping on the window.

"What?" I sniffled.

"Oh, honey," she pulled open the door and pulled me into her arms. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said. "Nothing."

"Rose, you'll feel better if you let it out."

"Not really," I said, dryly. But I told her what happened anyway. "Jake still doesn't want any part of this. He has a life to live and he can't be hindered by a kid."

"He's an asshole," mom said, making me laugh. "You don't need him, just like I didn't need your father. You can do this Rosalie."

"That's not the same thing you've been saying for the last seven months."

She sighed, "I had to come to terms with the fact that you will keep Grayson. Now, It's time to be your cheerleader."

I smiled a bit.

I guess my mom could be nice when she wanted to be.

After moving my pity party into the house, and eating a couple gallons of ice cream, I felt better.

Fuck, Jake. I could do this on my own. I wouldn't be the first girl to have to go through it.

And I definitely wouldn't be the last.

Of course, just when I was feeling like my normal self, Jacob had to pop my bubble by calling me.

I didn't answer the first call, or even the second or third call, but by the forth call I was getting annoyed so I picked up.

"Can I help you?" I asked, harshly.

"You haven't been answering my calls."

"No shit," I snapped. "That usually means someone doesn't want to talk to you."

"I get that..." Jake sighed. "I just...don't hate me."

"Oh, of course I don't hate you," I said, sarcastically. "Never could. In fact you're one of my favorite people right now."

"Ha," he sighed. "We're really having a boy?"

"_I'm_ having a boy," I corrected.

"Right, right." he said. "Did you think of any names?"

"Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering..."

"Grayson," I said. "I'm naming him Grayson."

"That's cute," he said. "Grayson."

"Yeah, it is."

"Have you...have you thought about adoption?" Jake asked, bursting my bubble.

Just when I think he actually might be coming around, he has to make me mad.

"No."

"Why? It's good, we could make a family happy." Jake continued. "They have open adoption so we could get pictures and stuff...even visits occasionally."

"I'm not letting someone else raise my child," I snapped. "I'm the one Grayson will call mom, I'm the one who will see his first steps...not someone I don't trust, or even know."

"My aunt is looking to adopt,"

"Ha, double no."

His aunt hates me.

"I have to go, okay? Stop calling because it's stressing me out and that's not good for my child."

"Rose wait..."

"Don't worry, you won't be put on the birth certificate or even summoned for child support. Goodbye."

I hung up on him and then turned my phone off for extra measure.

Only to turn it back on so I could send a text to Vera and Tanya, asking them to come over.

My girls rushed over as soon as they could and brought food with them. We pigged out in my room while I told them about my meeting with Jacob.

They agreed with me that he was being an asshole and said that I needed to forget about him.

And what's the best way to forget about something? Yeah, getting drunk but since I'm unable to do that, we hit up a party instead.

Vera's friend's cousins, or whatever, was throwing a big summer bash and of course we were invited.

My mom didn't want me to go, but what's new? I went and had a great fucking time. I danced, hung out with my friends, and avoided the alcohol they were passing around.

I didn't go home that night. Instead, I spent it at Henry's house with Vera and Tanya. Henry's mom, was much like mine, and was being bitchy when we stumbled, or rather my drunk friends stumbled, into the house at two am.

She didn't kick us out though, which was good.

I crashed on the couch and was the first one up, it was about three thirty in the afternoon. I decided to head home and face my angry mother but she wasn't there, which was cool.

I showered and then rummaged through the fridge from food.

Of course, my mom just had to choose that minute to come home. Thankfully, she didn't say anything to me. She just went about her business while I went about mine.

**37 weeks pregnant**

Jacob went back to California without talking to me again.

I expected that. However, I didn't really want that. I wanted him to suddenly see the light and decide to be here for me but he didn't.

I want to forget about him and move on with my life but I knew that wouldn't be possible. After all, I'd always have a part of him.

Today my mom was throwing me a baby shower, and despite being down about Jake's leaving yet again, I put on a happy face.

Although, it wasn't hard to pretend to be happy when I had my friends surrounding me. They always knew how to cheer me up.

Some of my friends, the ones I haven't seen in a while, were shocked to see how big I got and naturally, they made fun of my baby bump.

"You're all belly," Stacey laughed, rubbing my bump.

"Yeah."

"It'll be easier to lose," she said. "When I had Kendra, I gained weight all over not just my tummy."

I was hoping she was right about that.

As the party progressed, I loosened up a lot more and actually started to enjoy myself.

"Okay, now, I want you all to take this and cut off as much string as you think you'd need to fit around Rose," Mom said, passing out the balls of string.

Tanya won in the end. I guess it wasn't that surprising considering she's been around me the most as I gained baby weight.

After we played a few games, we got to eat. My mom went all out for my baby shower and catered in lunch and had a cake professionally made. It all looked amazing.

"Is Jake coming?" Clarissa just had to ask.

"He moved," I said, not wanting to admit that he just abandoned me.

"I heard," she pressed. "But you think he'd come down for this."

"He'll be here for the birth," Courtney said, confidently.

"Jake won't be here for that either," My mom finally spoke. "He decided he doesn't want anything to do with Grayson."

"Wow, that's harsh," Courtney spoke first. "I mean...he was like in love with you."

"Not to mention he was always stuck up your ass," Stacey said.

"He just needs time," Clarissa said. "This is a lot to process."

"Is that why he moved?" Courtney asked.

"Probably," I said, moving my cake around my plate. "He's an asshole who wanted to escape the problem."

"I heard his dad was offered a better position at the company."

"Yeah, well he didn't have to go with," I said. "He could've stayed with his grandparents, or even here, if he really wanted too."

"His mom wouldn't let that happen."

Yeah, I knew that. Jake was her golden son who she never liked having out of her sights. She almost had a stroke when he brought me home.

"Dude, his parents don't even know Rose is pregnant."

"Seriously."

And just like that my baby shower went from fun to miserable in a matter of seconds.

While they continued to talk about why Jake hid this from his parents, and why he wasn't here now, I tuned them out and stuffed my face.

Only Vera and Tanya knew not to put in their two cents and tried to distract me.

When the baby shower finally rolled to a close, I was relieved. I said goodbye to everyone but Vera and Tanya and helped my mom clean up.

"That was fun," Mom said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I sighed. "I'm going to go out tonight, okay?"

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Yeah, I know." I laughed.

"Why don't you rest tonight?"

"Because I had a shitty day and I want to have fun," I snapped.

"Today wasn't bad."

"No, it was just perfect," I said, sarcastically. "I especially loved the part where everyone was talking about Jake and I."

Mom sighed, "Rose, they're your friends."

"Still, you didn't have to add fuel to the fire."

"I apologize but I still don't think you need to go out." she said.

"Goodnight, mom," I said, grabbing my purse.

"Rosalie!"

"Let's go," I ushered Vera and Tanya out of the house as quickly as possible.

Since there weren't any parties going on tonight, we chose to hit up a carnival that was in town. Of course, I couldn't go on any of the rides but it was fun nonetheless.

My girls definitely knew how to make sure I had a good time.

As we were walking back to Vera's car, getting ready to get some McDonalds, my phone rang.

I checked to see who it was, almost a hundred percent sure it was my mom, but instead I saw Jacob flashing across the screen.

"It's Jake."

Why does he always have to pop in when I'm starting to feel better about losing him? It's as if he has a radio for that shit.

"Answer it," Tanya said.

"You think I should?"

Vera nodded.

I sighed and answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hey."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he said. "I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine," I said. "I'm out with Vera and Tanya right now."

"Seriously?" he asked, surprised. "You're still partying even though you're pregnant?"

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to stop."

"Yeah, it does."

He sounded angry and that made me angry. Who the fuck does he think he is? He wants no part of me and our baby so why does he think its okay to boss me around like this?

"You're an asshole."

"You're the asshole, Rose."

I gasped.

"You're having a child, grow the fuck up," he snapped.

"Excuse me! Take your own advice. I grew up the day I found out I was pregnant. What have you been doing?"

"I..."

"Goodbye, loose my fucking number!"

I hung up the phone.

"Wow," Tanya said, shaking her head.

"The nerve of that kid," Vera snorted. "I'll kick his ass if you want."

I laughed, "Thanks but I can still beat him down if I chose too."

I was still riled up thanks to Jake but I pushed my anger aside and continued on with my night of fun.

**40 weeks pregnant**

"This isn't working," I laughed as I continued to bounce on my mother's exercise ball.

My due date was three days ago and yet I still don't have my baby boy in my arms. My doctor said this sometimes happened and that if Grayson still didn't come out by Tuesday, I would have to be induced.

At home, Tanya and I read up on ways to induce labor naturally and I've been trying them.

I already tried a bumpy car ride, that only helped make me nauseous, I've also tried dancing, and now bouncing.

Still nothing.

Grayson was as stubborn as ever.

"Let's try squats."

I groaned and did squats with Tanya.

My mom and Demetri were laughing and after a while, I couldn't help but laugh along.

But in the end, nothing happened.

"Okay, let's try some visualization," Tanya laughed. "Picture your water breaking."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, that's what it says."

I closed my eyes and pictured my water breaking. Still nothing was happening and I started to pout.

"He's just not ready yet, Hun."

"I'm ready," I groaned.

More than ready.

"It says sex can induce labor," Tanya giggled. "Let's go find you a man."

"No," Mom said, scowling.

"How awkward would that be if your water broke when some dude was inside you?" Tanya continued with a laugh.

I laughed too.

That would be very awkward, and very weird too.

Eh, if you sleep with a heavily pregnant chick, you should probably prepare for the worst.

In the end, I didn't try that option out. Frankly, it was too much work and my mom was very much against it.

I grew tired after a while and decided I'd resume operation induction tomorrow morning.

I never had to try again in the morning because at exactly eleven thirty, while I was changing back into my pajamas, my water broke.

I had just put my pants on when the gush of liquid left me.

I froze, my eyes widening before I screamed out for my mom.

"Mom! Mom!"

"What?"

"My water broke,"

She appeared in the doorway in a split second.

"Alright, let's get you change first,"

I nodded, letting her lead me back to my room.

"It seems our efforts paid off," Tanya said, smiling. "He's coming."

He's coming...

Oh God

I wasn't ready for this.

Everything moved so fast, at least that's what it felt like. One minute, I'm on my way to the hospital, the next minute I'm in the hospital gown strapped to different machines.

**~Three hours into labor~**

The pain was intense.

I never actually thought about what the actual birth would be like, or even the hours leading up to the pushing.

But I didn't imagine I'd be in this much pain.

"Mom," I whimpered.

"I'm here, honey," she pushed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead.

"It hurts."

"I know, baby."

I squeezed her hand and wished I was able to get the damn epidural.

**~Six hours into labor~**

The contractions were getting closer but it still wasn't time for me to push.

My mom told me that could take hours, as in longer than four.

That alone made me want to just get up and leave.

Fuck, I could keep my mind off the pain way better at home than I could here.

"Hey, girl," Vera smiled. "How you doing?"

"I want to leave," I said, honestly. "Did you come to spring me?"

She laughed, "You know it."

I sighed.

"How dilated are you?" Henry wondered.

"About three centimeters," I grumbled.

"Damn, really? Don't you have to be at a ten to push?" Henry asked.

"Yeah."

"Sucks to be you."

I glared at him, "Ass."

"Aw, you know I love you."

"I got an interesting call this morning," Vera said, yawning.

"Oh?"

"It was Jake."

That caught my attention.

"What did he want?"

She shrugged, "He wants me to ask you to call him."

"You were there last time we talked," I said. "I don't want to talk to him again."

"Why not?" my always nosy mother asked. "You should tell him you're in labor."

"Why?"

"He's coming around," Mom said. "You don't see it but I definitely do."

"Fuck..." I grunted as another contraction hit. "Ugh."

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Fine, I'll call him."

It was against my better judgment but I did it anyway.

"Hello."

"It's me."

"I've been trying to call you for the last two weeks," he said. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. You're right...I had no business saying it."

"Ya think?" I breathed out through clenched cheeks. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in labor," I snapped. "I have been for the last four and a half hours."

"Oh, OH!"

"Yeah, so, my mom convinced me to call you to tell you that," I snapped. "Now that you know...Goodbye."

I hung up and tossed my phone back to my mother.

**~9 hours into labor~**

Before I knew it, I was given my epidural and it wasn't long after that, that I was allowed to push.

My mom and Tanya stayed in the room with me the whole time.

I thought the pushing part would be quick but it wasn't. It took an additional three hours before my little man finally came out.

I heard his cries fill the room and collapsed back against the bed.

"Oh, Rose," mom gasped as he was placed on my chest. "Look at him. He's gorgeous."

I looked down at Grayson.

He was screaming his little head off, his face bright red and scrunched up, and despite still being covered in blood, he _was_ gorgeous.

"Oh," I smiled. "Hey, little man."

**Grayson James **

**August 24**

**7lbs, 3oz**

* * *

**I have another story up. It's called Breaking Twilight. It's about a band (Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Jake are in it). At first I wanted to do something just about living life as a celebrity but then as I started writing out their backstory (How they met) it became to long to do in flashbacks so I wrote them out as short chapters (Each chapter is 1500 words or more, sometimes less but it never gets under a thousand). It's all prewritten so you won't have to wait for updates.**

**REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BREAKING TWILIGHT. :D**


	22. Rosalie: Part 3

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**Rosalie**

**One day old**

"He's the cutest baby in the world," Tanya said as she stared at Grayson.

"I know, right," I giggled, stroking his soft cheek.

"I can't tell who he looks like yet," Tanya said. "He's got brown eyes already, that's definitely Jacob. His hair is Jacob. I think he has your nose."

"He has Jacob's ears," I added.

"Yes, he does," she laughed. "He's going to..."

A knock on the door cut her off.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and Vera and Henry let themselves in.

"Hey, Momma," Vera said. "I got you some balloons."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"How does it feel?" Henry asked. "To be a mom?"

"I feel the same as I did yesterday, only sore."

"Can I hold him?" Vera asked.

"Yeah," I passed Grayson to Vera and laidback in bed.

"He's so tiny," she said, amazed.

"I think he's kinda big," Tanya said. "Consider where he came out of, you feel me?"

"I do," Henry said. "That's some major stretching to fit his big head out of a little hole."

I nodded, agreeing completely.

"Did you feel him coming out?" Vera asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It stung a bit, and felt very uncomfortable."

"I bet you felt that way cause you had like thirty people gazing at your cooter."

I laughed, "Well, yeah that too."

"Did you take a peek Tanya? What did it look like?"

"Um, no," Tanya said. "I actually want to have sex in the near future and I'm sure that would've ruined it."

"Yeah but come on, you passed up a chance to see the birth of another life."

"Would you have peeked?"

Henry thought about it, "Probably, yeah. I would've been scarred, sure, but it would've just taught me to wear a condom."

"You don't do that now?" Tanya asked in disgust. "Ew."

"You need a partner to have the choice between hitting it raw or with a rubber. Since I don't have one, I don't need to worry about it."

We all laughed.

Vera and Henry stayed for a couple more hours before they took off to get to work. Tanya, my always faithful bestie, stayed and dozed off in the chair beside me.

Eventually, Tanya went home and the nurses took Grayson to the nursery so that I could have the chance to sleep myself.

The next morning, my mom was there when I woke up, Grayson already in her arms.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, mom." I yawned sitting up. "Hey, Demetri."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," I said.

"Still?"

I shrugged and nodded.

"Better get use to little to no sleep," Mom said. "Once this little guy comes home, it's all on you."

I sighed, "I know."

"How are you feeling about no more late nights out?" Demetri said.

"I can still go out," I said. "It'll just be rare."

Mom nodded, pleased with my answer.

I rolled my eyes at her. She acts as if I'll push Grayson on her all day, every day. That wasn't going to be the case. He was my child, my responsibly, and so I would be the one to take care of him.

Yes, there will be times when I need a break or when I have to go to school and that's when she'll watch him.

"Do you know when I can go home?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," mom said. "I already talked to the nurses."

"Cool."

I couldn't wait to be in my own bed again.

Before I was able to leave the hospital, the nurses made sure that I knew how to burp, feed, and change Grayson properly. I did of course but I paid extra attention just to be sure.

Grayson, or any baby really, doesn't like having his diaper changed so I tried to mimic the nurses fast changes but that didn't work. With time though, she said, I'd be a pro at it.

Feeding Grayson, was the easiest thing I was able to accomplish. I tried breast feeding on the first day but since I didn't want to do that anyway, he was switched the formula.

I know it's supposed to be a bonding experience but it felt weird to me. Not to mention, if I ever went out, I couldn't exactly run home to feed him, now could I? This way, whoever is watching him can easily make him a bottle and feed him themselves.

Burping was easy too, though not as easy as feeding. The nurse was a little rough in my opinion when it came to patting him on the back. I didn't want to go as hard as she did but apparently, I didn't do it hard enough.

My mom showed me the second time he needed a burping and then the time after that, I was able to get it right.

The next day, I was up early. I got dressed, brushed my hair, and then got Grayson ready to go home.

My mom had brought over his take home outfit yesterday, she also left his car seat.

The pants were stripped dark green and light green and had a little dinosaur on the right leg. The shirt was white and had yet another dinosaur. My mom insisted he wear a small jacket and so I paired it with the matching light green jacket.

He looked all kinds of adorable when I was finished with him.

After I buckled him into his car seat, I went around the room and gathered up what little belongings I had with me. I mostly had presents, balloons, cards, teddy bears but I did have a few personal things like my phone charger, my laptop, and my outfit to go home in.

I had just finished when my mom came in with the wheelchair.

I happily took a seat in it, ready to get out of this place.

The nurses bid me a final farewell before I was whisked out the door by my mom. Outside, Demetri was waiting for us with the car.

I let my mom buckle Grayson's car seat into the base while I eased myself down into the backseat.

"Finally," I said. "It's so good to be out of the hospital."

"You've only been there three days," Demetri laughed.

"Hospital's suck," I said, pulling out my phone to text Tanya.

Unfortunately, she couldn't come over today but she promised she would tomorrow.

It sucked but I couldn't really hold it against her. She had been with me the last three days as much as she was able too. I guess she needed a little relaxation time too.

"Welcome home, buddy," I said when we arrived at home. "It's not much but it's nice."

Grayson was still sound asleep so I decided it'd be best to let him continue sleeping while I took a shower and dyed me hair. I told my mom to have some hair dye ready for me when I came home and she did.

Goodbye ugly brown roots, hello sexy blonde roots.

The first night home with Grayson was hell.

I was up every two hours to either change him or feed him and it was exhausting.

I'm one of those people that once you're woken up for five minutes, it's nearly impossible to go back to sleep and so just when I felt my eyes start to droop, Grayson would scream and demand my attention.

I wasn't the only one waking up with him either. My mom and Demetri were both kept awake by him and eventually my mom started to help me. It was like what it would be if Jacob was around to help.

She took one feeding, or diaper change, I took another.

Even though it was only night one, I was so fucking thankful that I had my mom around to help me.

When six o'clock rolled around and Grayson started crying, I got him since I was already up.

I changed his diaper and made him a bottle before settling on the couch with him.

Surprisingly enough, Jacob chose to call me during his feeding.

"Hello," I said, very surprised.

"Hey."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, you?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You had the baby, right?" he inquired.

"Yeah."

"Is he okay? All fingers, toes, present?"

"Yep, he's perfect." I said, moving a lock of his curly black hair out of his face. He inherited that from Jacob as well.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you really care?" I retorted.

"You know I do."

"Oh, really? If you did, you'd be sitting next to me right now," I snapped.

"I don't see how I'm the bad guy."

"Are you serious?" I all but shouted. "You left me, and our son."

"I told you from the beginning that we couldn't do this, that he should've been put up for adoption." Jake said. "Yes, I agree that moving away wasn't the best idea but I didn't have a choice."

"You're eighteen, Jacob. You had a choice."

"You know how my mom is."

"If you would've told her, she might've understood." I snapped.

"I did tell her, recently."

"Oh?"

"She doesn't want me to have anything to do with it," Jake said. "She doesn't think it's mine."

"What a load of shit."

"Good Morning to you too," Mom snorted.

"Not you," I snapped. "And let me guess. Since Mommy thinks the baby isn't yours, you definitely believe it now, right?" I asked Jacob as I sat Grayson up to be burped.

"I don't know."

"You do!" I growled. "What the hell. I told you I wasn't with anyone else while I was with you."

"You're a constant liar, Rosalie."

"If I'm lying then why am I holding a child that looks just like you? Tan skin, brown eyes, curly black hair?"

"Geez, will you calm down."

"No, fuck you," I snapped.

I hung up the phone and growled in frustration.

"Everything alright?"

"Jacob's mom is telling him the baby isn't his." I said as Grayson let out a burp. "That bitch..."

"Rosalie," mom scowled.

"What? She's a bitch."

"Stop swearing in front of the baby."

"He can't understand me," I said. "He's fine."

"His first word is going to be bitch or fuck," she said, exasperated.

I laughed a bit, "That'd be funny."

"No, it wouldn't."

"It so would." I giggled but then got serious again. "Every time I tell myself to stop dealing with Jake, he just pops back in to ruin my life some more."

"That shows he cares."

"Then why isn't he here?" I yelled, causing Grayson to start crying. "Oh, I'm sorry." I lifted him up and cuddled him. "I'm sorry, ssh..."

"Give him here."

Mom took him from me and within seconds, she had him calm.

"You're like a baby whisperer or something."

She laughed, "I just had practice with you. You were a constant crier. The only thing that would calm you down is talking to you about silly things."

I nodded.

"Turn him to face me," I said, holding my phone up.

I snapped a picture of Grayson then attached it to a text message.

_Are you really going to argue that he's not yours?_

I sent him the message.

And wouldn't you know it, I didn't receive a response back.

Fucker.

"Do you think Jacob's a great guy now?" I asked, sarcastically.

"No."

"I bet you never saw this coming."

Fuck, I never saw this coming.

"Well...not with Jacob as the father, no," Mom said. "But with that other boy, what was his name?"

"Alec?"

"Yes, him," Mom said. "I thought for sure you would've gotten knocked up by him."

"I was on the pill when I was with Alec, plus condoms." Now, Alec was a bad boyfriend. He was always sleeping around on me but because I loved him, I stayed with him.

We always used protection though, double the protection actually. Despite being on the pill, I made him wear a condom every time we had sex. I wasn't as careless as I was with Jacob.

"Did you stop taking the pill with Jacob?"

"No, but I was either too lazy to take it before school or I just forgot."

Mom shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing, can't change anything now." she mumbled.

"Nope, we can't." I agreed.

"Here," she passed Grayson back to me. "I have to get ready for work. You'll be okay, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I'll be okay."

"Just checking."

**Three days old**

"I bet you shocked him," Vera said as we strolled through the mall. "I mean, he's seeing his son for the first time and there is no denying that Grayson looks like him."

"I don't know," I sighed. "I guess that could be it."

"I think he really is coming around, Rose," Vera said. "Why would he keep calling if he wasn't?"

"To torture me?" I suggested. "Okay, no. I think that he does want to be here with Grayson and I. He's just scared of what might happen."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He's scared he'll have to give everything up," I explained.

"Oh, yeah that could be it," she said. "I give him five months before he starts showing up."

"Five months? Hell, no. He wants to see Grayson, he better start coming around now."

"Isn't it better to be late than not show up at all?" she asked.

"No."

"You know it is," she said, poking me in the side.

"Ow," I groaned. "I'm still not feeling a hundred percent."

"Sorry," Vera said. "I probably shouldn't have dragged you out."

"No, it's cool," I said. "It's been three days and I'm already exhausted. I just need a break."

Though Grayson has only been home for a couple days, I was already emotionally and physically drained.

He woke up what seemed like every hour demanding to be fed, or changed, and when it wasn't either of those, he just wanted to be held. I tried putting him in his swing but that did no good, he wanted to feel skin on skin contact with someone, anyone.

Getting out, even though I would much rather be sleeping, was great. It gave me the chance to relax without a screaming baby in the background.

"Motherhood not all it cracked up to be?"

"It's hard," I said. "And it's only been three days."

Vera laughed, "Well, babies take a lot."

"Yep," I said. "Don't have one, ever."

"Oh, you can count on that," she said. "I have something really cool that they invented, its called birth control. I'll show you how to use it soon."

"Bitch."

"Seriously, this time around, you're either gonna get that birth control ring or I'm teaching you how to use the pill."

"I'll probably get that ring," I said, thoughtfully. "I don't know yet. I haven't thought about it. I'm not exactly in any condition to have sex right now."

"But when you're ready..." she warned.

"I'll handle it," I said. "I don't need two babies. One is plenty, hell it's too many."

"Duh."

It was nice to spend the day out with Vera but all too soon I had to go home and pick up my mothering duties.

"Hey," I greeted my mom when I walked in the door.

"Hello," she said, not looking at me.

I sighed, "What did I do now?"

"You left without telling me," she said, calmly. "Do you understand how irresponsible that is?"

"Grayson's okay, right?"

"He's fine," she said. "But you're lucky I checked on you first or I would've left for work."

"Look, I'm sorry."

"He's three fucking days old, Rosalie," mom snapped. "Do not start this shit, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Geez."

I would've put up a bigger fight but I was too fucking tired to do so, so I left her to stew in her anger and went to bed.

* * *

**Tsk, Tsk, Rosalie. Don't start any shit this soon. :( I found it incredibly hard to write Rosalie's chapter. It's hard to put her in the 'bad' mom light because in twilight, she would've done anything for a child and so you know she would've been the best mom in the world. But I managed. :D**

**I have a polyvore for outfits/pics/ stuff like that, that goes along with this story. Link is on my page.**

**I have another story up. It's called Breaking Twilight. It's about a band (Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Jake are in it). At first I wanted to do something just about living life as a celebrity but then as I started writing out their backstory (How they met) it became to long to do in flashbacks so I wrote them out as short chapters (Each chapter is 1500 words or more, sometimes less but it never gets under a thousand). It's all prewritten so you won't have to wait for updates.**

**REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BREAKING TWILIGHT. :D**


	23. Rosalie: Part 4

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**Rosalie**

**A month old**

I slipped my heels on and pulled Grayson out of the bouncer I had placed next to my bed.

"Here you go," I said, passing him to my mom.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out," I said, fluffing my hair.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror before heading outside to where my friends were waiting.

"Are you ready to party?" Vera asked.

"Hell yeah."

Though this wasn't my first time going back out after having Grayson, I was planning to party like it was. I have a lot of lost time to make up for.

Being a mother was hard, harder than I ever imagined it would be. I don't know where I would be right now if my mom wasn't helping me take care of him.

Tonight's party was in Seattle, Irina's place, so we'd probably stay the night out there since I planned to get fucked up tonight.

"Are you drinking tonight?" Vera asked.

"Duh," I laughed. "I'm going to get so wasted, I'll barely be able to stand up."

"So, I guess we're crashing at Irina's place?"

"Yup, unless any of you want to stay sober."

There were no takers.

"Didn't think so."

"Is your mom cool with it?" Henry asked.

"Eh, I don't know, probably," I shrugged. "She didn't really say anything when I left."

I think she likes spending time with Grayson, I mean who wouldn't. Nowadays, I leave Grayson with her when I go to school and on most nights when I hang out with my friends. He's usually sleeping when I leave so I feel like it's okay to step out, take a breather, after having been with him all day.

"She's probably loving having cuddle time with Grayson," Tanya said. "That baby is so much fun to cuddle."

"He is, isn't he?" I agreed.

"Who's watching him when you're at school?"

"Um, Demetri," I said. "And if he has to work, Grayson is at daycare and on the day's he's at daycare, I just let my mom pick him up at five. It gives me a little extra time to do the things I need to do."

Henry nodded.

After three hours and two pit stops, we finally made it to Seattle. We were probably the last people to make it to the party so naturally all the good spots were taken.

And this time, I ended up having to walk a block and a half back to Irina's place.

Once I was inside though, I headed straight for the booze.

I guzzled down two beers before dragging Tanya and Vera to the makeshift dance floor to get my grove on.

It felt so good to be able to relax and get back in my element.

Motherhood, while great, just wasn't for me just yet. I was a teen after all. I needed time to party and hang out with friends. But I digress.

I promised myself that I wouldn't think of my mother duties tonight. Only teen duties were on my mind.

"This is my song," I said, grinding against Tanya.

"Our song," she corrected, squealing. "Oh, yeah."

That night, I had the best time. Not to mention, I fulfilled my wish of getting super drunk.

My friends watched out for me though and made sure no guys tried to whisk me away because I wasn't ready for that. My goods still needed time to heal.

The party went on for hours and so I don't know when I crashed. All I know is that I woke up in Irina's bedroom with a pounding headache.

Oh the joys of having a hangover.

Okay, I think I went a little overboard last night. But can you blame me?

I planned to do it again next weekend too, only maybe I'd drink a little less so that I wouldn't wake up with the worst headache known to man.

But knowing me, I'll push myself to the max once again.

"Morning, sunshine." Irina grinned.

"How are you always so cheerful after a night of partying?"

"You get use to it after a while," she said, shrugging.

I snorted, "Sure."

"Coffee has arrived," Henry said, quietly. "And food."

I perked up, "Food? What kind?"

"I see you still have the appetite of a pregnant woman."

I nodded, "Yep, pretty much."

As long as my metabolism kept working as fast as it did, I didn't mind inhaling large quantities of stuff.

"How is the little one, by the way? He with your mom?"

"He's great," I said, pulling out my phone. "He's getting bigger and bigger everyday."

"Aw, he's so cute."

"Doesn't he look just like Jacob?" Tanya asked.

"To a t," Irina agreed. "Speaking of Jacob, is he talking to you?"

"Nope, haven't heard from him since I brought Grayson home."

"Bummer."

I nodded.

While I was relieved to not have him bothering me anymore, it sucked that he didn't want to come around for Grayson. I would've gladly put my differences with him aside had he been a man and asked to see his son.

But no, he's a big momma's boy and since his mom told him the kid wasn't his, he believes it.

Whatever. He's the one missing out.

I stayed in Seattle for the whole weekend. Tanya, Vera, Irina, and I went out Sunday night and used our fake IDs to get into one of the hottest clubs in Seattle.

I partied my ass off once again but woke up feeling better than I had this morning.

When it was time to go home Sunday afternoon, I was more than ready. I missed my little man. I just hoped that my mom could keep her mouth shut and not aggravate me when I walked through the door.

Was I that lucky? Nope, I was not.

"Where have you been?" Mom asked.

"I told you I was going out."

"Yeah, Friday night and it's Sunday, Rosalie. Sunday!" she snapped. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Sorry." I said, snatching my baby boy out of his bouncer. "Hi, honey."

"Did you even think to call? What if something would've happened to Grayson? You wouldn't have known until today."

"I had my phone on me."

"Oh, well that's nice to know." she said, sarcastically. "Rose, I told you this wasn't going to happen once he arrived."

"What wasn't going to happen?"

"Going out every weekend, spending days away from home," she said. "You're a mother, mom's don't do that."

I rolled my eyes, "I go out once in a month and suddenly I'm a bad mom? Really?"

"Once? Rosalie, you've gone out ever night for the last three weeks." she snapped causing me to roll my eyes. "I was okay with you going out once but I should've known it would lead to going out more and more."

"You're right," I told her. "Going out just once isn't enough. I'm a teen, I need me time."

"You're also a mother."

"When I need to be," I added. "I'm with him during the day when he sleeps, it's my turn to party."

"This stops now," Mom said, disregarding what I was saying. "No more."

"I'm going out next weekend too," I told her.

"Like hell you are."

"Watch me," I snapped.

"I will not do this, Rosalie. I won't."

"What is the big deal? I'll go out when he's asleep and all you'll have to do is keep an ear out for him."

"You know very well that I'll have to do more than listen for him, he doesn't sleep through the night yet." she fumed.

"You're selfish."

"I'm...I'm selfish? Oh, really. I guess it is selfish watching Grayson all day, sometimes all night, feeding him, changing him, oh and working to make sure the house doesn't get taken away. Yes, I'm very fucking selfish, Rosalie."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm done talking to you," I told her. "Get out of my face, leave me alone."

I laid Grayson back in his bouncy and headed to my bedroom. I've been home an hour and a half and already I'm drained and beyond fucking aggravated.

Before my mom gained a second wind, I grabbed my car keys and quickly took off.

"Where are you going?" Mom yelled as I got into my car.

I ignored her and quickly drove away.

It was times like this when I needed Henry and his never ending supply of pot.

I ended up crashing at Henry's house, feeling so much better than I did when I was at home.

But come morning, I knew it was time to get home. I was hoping that I made it before my mom left, a first huh?, so that I could keep Grayson with me for the day.

I made it in the knick of time. She was just loading Grayson into the car.

"I've got him," I said, pulling him out of his car seat.

"Are you sure?" she asked, quietly.

"Yeah, mom, I'm sure."

After taking the diaper bag, I headed into the house to spend some quality time with my son.

To me, I felt like my mom was overacting about me going out. It's only on the weekends when I do and it's usually when Grayson is already asleep.

She has no right to call me a bad mom. She acts as though I'm the only parent who has ever gone out without their kid on a Saturday night. Even she did it when I was younger! Nana told me so.

Now, I can admit that I was wrong when it came to not calling her. I should've. She was worried about me and the least I could've done was called to check in and see how Grayson was doing.

But that still didn't make me a bad mother.

My day with Grayson went well. He's pretty mellow most days, although during the night he does like to go on crying binges for absolutely no reason.

Mom says he just wants to be held and so I hold him for as long as I can before bringing him back into bed with me. Of course, mom wasn't okay with him sleeping in bed with me.

She'd thought I'd squish him but I'm not a roller so I knew he was safe to sleep with me.

Which is what I let him do when it was time to put him down for a nap. I laid him down next to me and fell asleep beside him.

I woke up when my mom got back, Grayson was still laying beside me, wiggling around and making little baby sounds.

After changing his diaper, I headed into the kitchen to make him a bottle.

"Hey," Mom greeted.

"Hi," I yawned, passing Grayson to her.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Fine," I shrugged, grabbing a clean bottle.

"Did he behave?"

"Yeah, he was just fine." I took him to feed him. "How was work?"

"Same old, Same old." she said as my phone dinged.

"Can you finish feeding him?" I asked as I got another text.

She sighed but took him.

_Come over tonight- H_

_Sure, what's going on?_

_I need a smoking buddy- H_

I grinned and told him I'd be over in a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Henry wants me to come over," I said as I went to go get changed.

"Rosalie, no."

"Didn't ask you," I said as I pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a loose shirt.

"Rose, I'll ground you if you go out tonight."

"Oooh, I'm so scared," I laughed.

"Rosalie, you spent one day with Grayson this whole week."

"The week just started," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Fine, twice if you count last week. Between school, which I understand you having to leave him for that, and your friends, you don't spend any time with your child."

"Whatever," I said, brushing my hair.

"No not whatever," Mom growled. "I did not sign on to be a mom again. If I wanted another kid, I would've had one, Rose."

"No one is asking you to be a mom!" I yelled. "I'm his mother and I do a fine fucking job of it."

"No you don't," she fumed. "You've been out with Tanya, or Vera, or whomever every night last week. Don't try to pretend you haven't."

"I was here when it mattered," I retorted.

"He was in daycare, even on the day you skipped," Mom said. "I've had enough. If you don't want this...responsibility, it's not too late. We can find a good home for him."

"Excuse me?"

"Adoption agencies still take babies after they're born."

"He's my child," I yelled. "Mine. Not someone else's."

"Then start being a parent," she said. "I will not raise this baby. I won't, Rose."

"Oh my Fucking God!" I snapped. "No one is asking you too. Stop fucking lecturing me, okay?"

"No, I won't stop," she said. "I'm looking out for this baby. He can't speak up and tell you you're being a lousy mother so I have too."

"What did you just call me?"

"A lousy mother," she said. "But calling you a bitch also describes you perfectly."

My temper flared and she just kept going.

"I have so much on my plate, Rosalie! I've got worry about your stupid ass winding up dead somewhere or getting raped, or something. I have to work forty hours a week to pay my bills. Oh and I have to raise a child that isn't mine! Can you see why I'm frustrated?"

"You've always got to ruin shit by opening your mouth don't you?" I snapped.

"Excuse me?"

I ignored her, "This shit...makes me want to leave and never come back."

"Well go."

"When I leave, Grayson will be coming with me and you'll never see him again," I said.

"Yeah, fucking right," Mom said, though I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I'd never let you walk out the door with this child."

Oh really?

"Give me my child," I demanded. "Now."

"Oh, wow, you're holding your kid."

I stormed to Grayson's nursery and packed a bag for him then went to my room to pack a bag for myself.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving," I snapped.

"Real mature, Rosalie."

"I'm done, mom, so done with you." I snapped. "So just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Hey, calm down," Demetri said. "Rose, relax."

"Fuck off."

I buckled Grayson into his carrier and left my mother's house.

This is the kind of shit that made me hater her. She just nags and nags until I can't stand to even look at her.

Why can't she fucking support me?

I've done nothing wrong, NOTHING. And yet she has to go and continue to accuse me of being a bad parent. What the fuck is her problem?

I was fuming by the time I made it to Henry's.

And now that I had Grayson with me, I couldn't smoke with him like planned.

"Rose, hey," Henry smiled brightly. "You brought Gray? Uh...How are we..."

"We can't, not tonight," I said. "I just need a place to crash."

"Jane bitching again?" he guessed.

"Yep."

"What happened this time?" he asked.

"She called me a bad mom."

"What? Why?"

"Because I go out, mind you I only went out once with you guys." I snapped, taking Grayson out of his car seat. "I mean, I do hang out with you guys after school but he's in daycare."

"She's just doing her job," Henry said. "You'll nag Gray once he's a teen."

"No, I won't," I said. "I don't want him to hate me."

"He'll probably hate you regardless."

I glared at him.

"What? It's what teens do," he shrugged. "Even if they do nothing wrong, they're always out to get us."

"True," I sighed.

"And don't hate me," he said. "But I think you could spend a little more time with Gray. You don't always have to chill with us after school. You could spend some time with him."

"I know," I said. "I just...being alone with him bums me out. It reminds me that Jake isn't here to help, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it," Henry said. "But Jake doesn't want to do this because he thinks it'll force him to give up everything. Prove to him that he's wrong. You can be a mom, a student, and still have social life. It's called moderation."

He was right.

Henry was always right though.

And so was my mom.

Maybe I was a bad parent.

My mom, Jake, they knew from the start that I wasn't ready for this and yet I forced myself to go against them and say that I was.

I can't change anything now, though I wish I could.

I could give him up for adoption right now but I was selfish. I didn't want him to grow up without me yet here I was partying my life away.

I sighed, "Can I still crash here for the night?"

"Yeah, of course."

I crashed at Henry's just to give myself a cool down period. Already, I was feeling bad for yelling at my mom like that. She didn't deserve it but in my defense, she didn't have to call me a shitty mom.

Okay, no she had every right too.

But she doesn't remember how hard it is to give up being a teen. I went from going out every night to going out only every once in a while.

It's not something that can just be turned off. If I could, I would.

I'll get better, I just need time.

That night, instead of sleeping, I vowed that I would try to do better. Starting by staying home.

Grayson has only been home a month and I've already gone out a handful of times, way more than I'd like to admit.

When it was finally a decent hour, I packed up Grayson and headed home.

My mom was on the couch, phone clutched in her hand, waiting for me when I arrived.

"Oh, thank God," she breathed out.

"We're okay," I said. "He's okay."

"I've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry," I said, softly. "About what I said. You're right..."

"What..."

She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"I guess it really does help to hear it from someone my age," I half smiled. "I know you think I'm a bad mom but...I honestly don't. I'm adjusting, that's all."

"Not in the right way," mom said.

"I know," I said. "But it's so hard to go from being carefree to having the weight of the world on your shoulders in a couple months."

"Rose, I was there, I know how hard it is," mom said. "But that being said, I loved you enough to do it. I thrived to make myself better for you. I gave up all my friends just so I could be a great mom."

I grimaced at the thought of that.

"I'm not ready to do that."

"I know," she said. "I knew that the day I found out you were pregnant."

"But I don't want to give him up," I said. "I don't like the thought of him being with strangers."

"They'll take good care of him."

I bit my lip, "What if...what if you were to raise him while I got myself together? I know it's not what you want but please...I just need some time. I can promise that I'll get on track fast."

"Rose."

"Just please, mom." I begged. "I'm working on it, starting today. I'll come home more, I'll watch him more, stop skipping school...I just need to do it on my own. I can't have others pushing me, you know that's how I work."

Mom was quiet for a long time.

"Okay," she finally said. "But I want you to prove to me that you can get better."

I nodded.

"If I'm going to take over raising this child, you will do as I say when it regards to him, understand?"

I nodded, again.

I promised I would try but I didn't know how this was going to work out. I hoped that I would be able to keep myself on a good path but with so many obstacles out there, I don't know how long I'd manage.

* * *

**And we've reached the end. Rosalie has moments of being levelheaded but she always reverts back. Sigh. I wonder what her future will be like. And yes, that was a lame way of setting myself up to tell you that... drum-roll please...**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Next weekend, or the weekend after, the first chapter of Teen Mom will be up so keep following this story so you'll know when it's posted :D**

**Yes, I've decided to make the sequel to sixteen and pregnant.**

**I still haven't started writing it but it's on my list of things to do this weekend.**

**Review.**


	24. Epilogue: Rosalie

**So, I was watching 16 and Pregnant with one of my nieces when this little story popped into my head. It's my first story so be easy on me but make sure to tell me what you think. :D You'll notice that all the girls are from Washington, I know that's not how it is in the show but I made it that way for a reason. You'll learn why in a couple chapters. :) So, without further ado, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and whoever made the show 16 and Pregnant owns that.**

* * *

**Rosalie**

_Being a mom isn't what I thought it would be._

_I thought it would be easy._

_Okay, to be honest, I don't know what I thought but I definitely didn't think it would be this hard._

_I think I pictured too far ahead when I thought of my child. You know, I figured he'd sleep through the night and be a little smiley baby. I didn't picture the diapers, the long nights, or the limited free time._

_Although, when I saw my future, I also saw Jacob in it, helping me. Maybe that would've been easier, maybe it wouldn't have. I guess I'll never know..._

_I am thankful that I have my mom in the picture, helping me out._

_I could not do this without her._

_We may fight a lot but she'll always be there for me. And that...that's a true mother. That's something that I have to work on because I don't want my son thinking that I failed him when he's older._

_I hope that one day soon, I'll be able to be the mother that he deserves._

_Safe sex is something you should practice if you're having sex. Don't get lazy or think it won't ever happened to you because that's when things come back to bit you in the ass._

_Learn from my experience, be smart about having sex._

* * *

**Keep this story on alert so you know when the sequel Teen Mom is published :D**


End file.
